Ill be there for you
by devilofnight
Summary: Hailey Davis och Eric Sawyer är två vänner som får börja på Hogwarts, efter att ha blivit hemundervisade av Erics mamma Sarah. På tåget möter dem en pojke som är extremt lik Hailey, vem är Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**_Detta är då en fic jag skriver tillsammans med mizzy, vi har precis börjat! och då menar jag precis, som för en dag sedan började vi skriva. I början kan uppdateringarna gå lite långsamt men när vi kommit igång ska det nog gå rätt snabbt ;) Vi hoppas att ni kommer gilla den här ficen, och blir väldigt tacksamma för reviews :)_**

Jag heter Hailey Davis och jag ska äntligen få börja på Hogwarts! Hela mitt liv har jag fått hemundervisning av Sarah, Erics mamma. Erics mamma är så snäll och omtänksam, tvärtom vad man kan säga om mina föräldrar. När jag kom att tänka på Eric såg jag mitt första minne av honom framför mig, och log åt det.

Eric är min bästa kompis sen jag träffade honom första gången i parken och han kom fram till mig och sa att han var en trollkarl. Först trodde jag att han menade en trollkarl som man ser på TV, där dem står på en stor scen med slängkappa och vita handskar, och att han skulle visa mig några trolleritrick, sådana som att ta fram kaniner ur hattar, så jag frågade om han inte skulle göra det. Han tittade först lite konstigt på mig innan han kom på vad jag menade och då log han, ett stort bländande leende som visade alla hans vita, perfekta tänder. Han skrattade lite också innan han förklarade att han var en _riktig_ trollkarl, någon som kunde trolla fram _riktiga_ kaniner ur tomma intet. Jag trodde honom naturligtvis inte.

Äh kom igen, säg inte att du skulle tro någon som nyss kommit fram till dig och sagt att han var trollkarl _på riktigt_?? Nå skulle du? Nej, jag trodde inte det.

Men sen visade han det för mig. Han tog fram en liten pinne, som han sa tillhörde hans mamma, och sa några konstiga ord med pinnen riktad mot en liten klunga violer. Pinnen lyste upp i vitt innan blommorna började vissna och föll ihop på marken i en hög. Jag var rätt liten då, runt sex år, så när jag såg dem fina blåa blommorna bli fula och gamla (det var så jag såg det när de vissnade) började jag gråta, varför skulle han förstöra blommorna? Hans stora leende (det var stort för att tillhöra en sexåring) slocknade när han såg mina tårar. Sen ersattes hans ledsna ansikte mot ett förvånat uttryck som stirrade på blomhögen. Blommorna hade sakta börjat fyllas ut och växa upp igen, som om ingenting hade hänt. Jag torkade tårarna och såg på Eric.

"Trollade du tillbaka dem igen?" frågade jag honom.

"N-nej, jag gjorde ingenting med dem ...d-det var du", sa han förvånat och kollade på mig.

Det där första mötet jag hade med honom den där dagen förklarade en hel del för mig, tex hur jag fått alla döda växter _hemma_ att få liv igen, jag som trodde att mitt vatten med godisar i _var_blom-medicin. Men det var det tydligen inte, det var bara jag som var en häxa. Mina föräldrar gillade inte egentligen mig, det hade jag fått lära mig, så den här nyheten var inget jag berättade för dem i första taget, och speciellt inte till min bonussyster Brooke. Brooke är nått år äldre än mig och elak till tusen, jag vet inte vad det är hon har emot mig. Det är väl att jag i huvudtaget existerar, antar jag.

Lite senare, några år efter att jag och Eric möts och blivit bra vänner, tog Sarah hand om min och Erics undervisning. Vi kunde ju inte studera vanliga ämnen om vi var (som i det här fallet) en trollkarl och en häxa. Jag frågade en gång om det inte fanns någon skola som lärde ut det här, hur kunde hon annars kunna allt? Hennes mamma hade väl inte lärt henne det, eller? Jag fick i alla fall inget svar när jag frågade. Enligt Eric lät det som något som handlade om hans pappa, men jag fattade inte riktigt vad han sa. Innan hade jag ju fått veta att han aldrig hade träffat sin pappa, än mindre hört hans namn.

Jag har länge undrat över vilka mina riktiga föräldrar är. Vad jag egentligen heter, hur mitt liv skulle ha sett ut om jag inte varit adopterad. Hade jag levt lycklig med mina föräldrar, haft syskon och åkt på picknickar för att familjen skulle umgås och ha trevligt? Ända sen jag fått reda på att jag var adopterad (redan när jag kom hit som ettåring) så har jag fantiserat om hur dem såg ut. Det enda minne jag hade var något rött som flög och sen något hårt som träffade golvet. Jag var inte säker, och ju mer jag koncentrerade mig på bilden, ju längre bort försvann den. Det röda kunde ju tillhöra min mor. Hennes röda tröja? Eller hennes hårfärg? Det är många i det här området som har röd hårfärg, men hur såg då min far ut? Lika svarthårig som jag? Och vem av dem hade jag fått mina bruna ögon från?

Allt jag önskar mig är att jag aldrig hamnat på det där barnhemmet, när min bror tydligen fick komma till någon vi kände, efter vad jag hört mina föräldrar prata om det med någon _dem_ kände. Varför fick inte jag det? Allt var bättre än det här. _Allt_. Jag hade gärna bott på en soptipp, bara jag sluppit det här hemmet. Men varför skulle jag tro på dem? Dem gjorde ju allt för att få mig att se liten och sårbar ut. Jag kanske inte ens hade en bror, det hade dem kanske bara hittat på. Jag fattar inte vad den här familjen ska ha mig till när de knappt kan ta hand om sin andra dotter. För det var inte bara mot mig som Brooke var elak mot, hon kunde vara en riktig sur kossa även mot hennes egna föräldrar. Det gladde mig när hon var det men när hon såg det ändrade hon sig ofta snabbt och blev from som ett litet lamm igen, allt för att jag skulle må dåligt.

Och _nu_äntligen skulle jag få slippa det! Jag skrattar av glädje bara jag tänker på det, jag skulle få åka till Hogwarts!! Och Eric ska följa med han också, så då är jag inte ensam om att vara ny. I brevet jag fått av en uggla som kom inflygande i mitt rum stod det att jag skulle börja i Gryffindor, ett elevhem för modiga och duktiga elever med ett gott hjärta, vilket borde passa mig.

Det är nu bara några minuter kvart tills Eric kommer för att hämta mig, så ska vi åka med hans mamma till perrongen. Undrar varför hon ändrat sig så plötsligt att vi får gå på en skola? Min väska var packad och klar, jag hade varit i diagongränden för att köpa alla nya skolsaker. Det hade blivit ganska mycket nytt, kan jag tala om. Och Eric berättade att lektionerna inte skulle se ut som när vi haft lektioner med Sarah, men det gjorde ingenting för mig, för som sagt slapp jag nu det här stället i nästan ett helt år!

Eric kom och han hjälpte mig med min tjocka, tunga väska. Själv tog jag min uggla, Zipper. Jag sa ett snabbt "Hejdå" till mina föräldrar och satte mig i bilen. Allt skulle bli bra nu. Erics mamma är trevlig och pratade glatt hela vägen till stationen. Min ända tanke när jag satt i bilen var hur mina föräldrar sett ut när jag berättat att jag skulle börja på en skola för trolldom och häxkonst – Hogwarts. Hur frustrerade dem blev. Dem ville inte göra mig till viljes, men dem ville heller inte ha mig kvar hemma. Men tanken på att dem skulle få slippa mig övervann tanken på att dem gjorde mig glad.

Tänk så mycket som hade förändrats efter den där dagen som jag träffade Eric på för första gången för nio år sedan. Jag tog ett djupt andetag med ett leende på läpparna innan jag tittade upp och befann mig framför ett stort rött tåg, mellan perrong nio och tio. Nu var jag på väg.

**_Eric_**

Hailey satt jämte mig, vi satt på tåget och var påväg till skolan. Jag kunde inte tro att vi faktiskt var påväg till Hogwarts, jag hade bara drömt om att få gå där. Min mamma hade inte sagt varför hon plötsligt ville sluta lära oss allting hemma, utan sa bara att jag inte skulle fråga så mycket.

"_Har det något med pappa att göra?" frågade jag, hon stelnade till under en millisekund men fortsatte sedan att laga maten, det gjorde hon alltid när min pappa nämdes så därför reagerade jag inte på det. _

"_Nej" sa hon, hennes röst lät ansträngd. "Varför tror du det?"_

_Jag ryckte på axlarna, och lämnade köket för att gå till mitt rum. Där fanns en massa posters på mitt favoritlag, Ballycastles Bats. Mitt i rummet fanns en stor säng, och hela rummet var färgat rött och guldigt. Hon sa att min pappa gick i Gryffindor, och därför hamnade jag också det. Det kändes bra att vet att jag var like honom, det hade hon inte bara sagt utan jag märkte det varje gång hon tittade på mig. _

"Eric" Hailey knäppte sina fingrar framför mig, samtidigt som hon grinade brett. "Jorden till Eric, kom in Eric"

Jag skrattade lite åt henne, och kom på när jag träffat henne första gången. Jag hade sagt att jag var en trollkarl och hon trodde att jag var en sån man såg på tv. När jag sedan dödat några blommor hade hon börjat gråta, det gjorde ont att se henne ledsen. Trots att jag bara var sex år gammal ville jag inte se henne ledsen. Då hade hon till min förvåning gjort så att dem levt upp igen, det var så vi kom på att hon var häxa. Jag blev glad över att jag hade en vän som var som jag, det bodde inga andra trollkarlar där förutom jag och min mamma.

"Vad tänkte du på?" frågade hon igen, hennes svarta hår var vilt och ögonen bruna som choklad.

Vi var rätt lika varandra, jag hade också svart hår och bruna ögon, Hailey brukade alltid reta mig och säga att jag var en kvinnotjusare. Vilket jag höll med om oftast, vad ska man säga? det var en gåva, ifrån min pappa igen.

"När vi träffades första gången" sa jag och log igen, då öppnades perrongdörren och där stod två killar och en tjej, dem såg ut att vara i samma ålder som oss.

Dem var nog så olika varandra man kunde vara. En av killarna hade svart rufsigt hår som var utspritt över hela huvudet, han såg väldigt smal ut i dem förstora kläderna och hans ögon var gröna.

"Får vi sitta här?" frågade han och log försiktigt emot Hailey, hon log charmigt tillbaka och jag kunde inte låta bli att rulla ögonen, när hon ville kunde hon vara jättecharmig hon också, men när man lärde känna henne såg man förbi det.

"Visst" utbrast Hailey genast och dem tre satte sig på rad mittemot oss. "Jag heter Hailey Davis och detta är Eric Sawyer"

"Harry ni är ju jättelika varandra" utbrast en rödhårig kille med fräknar och stort, grin på läpparna, han såg mycket större ut än den andra killen men såg inte alls like elegant ut, det var nog det enda sättet att beskriva det.

"Bra observerat Ron" muttrade den brunhåriga tjejen och kastade en irriterad blick emot den rödhåriga killen, som verkade heta Ron.

"Jag heter Harry Potter, det här är Ronald Weasly och Hermione Granger" sa han och pekade emot sina vänner.

Jag log, fast gillade inte dem blickar Harry och Hailey delade, han var inte bra för henne. Det kändes konstigt i magen, som om jag var avundsjuk. Detta fick inte hända, hon var min bästa vän man känner inte så här emot ens bästa vän.

"Hur gamla är ni?" frågade Hermione, hon hade brunt krulligt hår och mörka ögon, hon var söt och såg intelligent ut, samtidigt som hon verkade mystisk på något sätt.

"Vi ska börja femte året" förklarade Hailey snabbt, och jag log retligt emot henne. "Vi blev hemundervisade av Erics mamma Sarah men nu skickade hon hit oss, vi vet inte varför"

En pinsam tystnad bröt ut när en uggla flög in igenom fönstret och landade framför Harry, den var snövit och såg rätt arg ut. Vilket jag också gjorde, men ingen märkte det. Hermione tittade emot dörren som om hon förväntade sig att någon skulle komma in, Ron kastade blicker på henne som tydligt visade att han var kär. Harry å andra sidan såg ut att ha väldigt ont, som om han visste något vi inte.

"Det är ifrån Snuffles" sa han högt och log stort samtidigt som han tyst läste brevet, efteråt såg han blek och lite nervös ut men sa inget utan tittade bestämt emot sina vänner.

Det var något konstigt med honom, det var inte bara blickarna han och Hailey delade utan hela han var konstig, och jag skulle komma på varför.

**_mizzy skrev om Hailey och jag skrev om Eric :), hoppas ni gillade det :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Här är andra kapitlet, _**

**Hailey**

Första skoldagen var fantastisk, jag kunde inte ens i min vildaste fantasi föreställa mig att det var så himla stort! Djuren som drog vagnarna upp till slottet var helt otroliga!! Jag har aldrig sett så stora djur, men Eric sa att det inte alls fanns några hästliknande djur som drog vagnen, dem drog sig själva med hjälp av magi. Hade jag bara inbillat mig dem? Nej, det hoppas jag inte, jag skulle gärna träffa dem igen. På något sätt var dem majestätiska, fast att dem såg något tilltufsade ut, att jag nästan bugade när jag såg dem, men vad hade Eric sagt då? Han hade antagligen retats med mig flera år framöver.

Det var något speciellt med den där Harry, bekant men tilldragande på något sett, undrar om jag ska fråga ut honom på nästa Hogsmeed utflykt som kom? Jag hade läst om att man hade såna. Jag måste ta reda på vad det är som är så speciellt med honom.

Middagen gick snabbt igår, fast att jag var ganska hungrig, jag fick veta att alla nya som kom till skolan skulle få gå fram till en pall där dem skulle sätta sig och få en hatt på huvudet, som tur var slapp jag och Eric det, vi behövde bara sätta oss vi bordet som tydligen tillhörde Gryffindor.

Det fanns många trevliga personer som satt vid det bordet och ville starta en konversation för att ta reda på var vi kom från och varför vi inte varit där förut. Jag hade trott att folk inte skulle märka om det kom någon som var lite äldre, som jag och Eric, och började här. Men där tog jag fel, vi var tydligen allas huvudnummer ikväll. I alla fall elevernas, lärarna, som satt vid ett enskilt bord längst fram i salen, kastade inte ens så mycket som en blick mot oss.

När middagen var över, blev vi tilldelade våran sovsal, jag fick en med Hermione, flickan på tåget, och två andra flickor som jag inte kommer ihåg namnen på, men hon hade tydligen bott med dem förut, det syntes på sättet dem installerade sig i sovalen. Jag fick sängen mitt emot Hermione, med den ena flickan, den lite mörkare tror jag, bredvid mig. Jag trivdes på en gång, och alla var trevliga mot mig och jag är glad att jag fick dela salen med dem.

Jag sov en drömlös natt och vaknade till en morgon med solen lysande i ansiktet, det skulle bli en spännande dag. Första lektionen var örtlära med professor Sprout.

Jag fick en plats bredvid Eric längst bak i klassrummet och lektionen tom rum. Lektionen började som om ingenting hade hänt sen skolan slutat för några månader sedan. Jag hade ett minne av att jag i min skola som jag gick i innan Sarah tog över undervisningen hade lite utflykter och sånt den första veckan för att komma in i skoltiderna igen. Men det fanns kanske ingen mening till det när man bodde på sin skola tills den slutade i sommar, med undantag för dem som åkte hem under loven.

Dagen gick helt perfekt och snart var det lunch. Jag satt och diskuterade med Eric om den nya miljön vi hamnat i och vi jämförde med varandra hur vi upplevt den. Det var ganska ironiskt att två personer som gjort samma saker kan uppfatta dem så olika. Även om slottet var stort och det var ganska svårt att hitta där så var det ändå mysigt och på något sätt hemtrevligt, även om det inte i huvudtaget liknade det hem jag haft i fjorton år. Efter lunchen hade vi förvandlingskonst med professor McGonagall, en äldre men rättvis lärare. När vi kom in i klassrumet satte vi oss snabbt ner och hon började ropa upp oss, efter listan.

"Davis, Hailey?" ropade hon upp och tittade lite förvånat omkring för att hitta det nya ansiktet.

"Här", svarade jag och mötte hennes blick som fokuserade på mig och ett förvånat uttryck lyste upp hennes ansikte, hon tittade snabbt ner igen och fortsatte för att inte visa någonting, men jag hade klart och tydligt sett det, men vad betydde det? Hade hon sett mig förut? Liknade jag någon hon kände? Eller kände hon bara igen mitt namn?

Lektionen fortsatte utan stopp och jag klottrade flitigt ner det hon sa i mitt block, i ögonvrån såg jag att hon då och då tittade upp och sneglade åt mitt håll. Vad kan vara så märkvärdigt med mitt namn? Jag gjorde allt för att ignorera blickarna, men mot slutet var jag nästan så desperat att jag skrek åt henne att sluta titta, men jag ville inte att alla skulle ha något att prata om redan första dagen. När lektionen äntligen tog slut skyndade jag ihop mina saker och snabbade mig ut, jag kunde även se att McGonagall hade brått ut från klassrummet, som om hon hade en tid att passa eller att hon var sen till en träff hon ställt med en av hennes vänner.

När jag rundat kröken och var utom synhåll från resten av klassen slappnade jag av lite och suckade.

"Såg du hur hon stirrade på dig?" frågade Eric och nickade mot det håll som McGonagall befann sig på.

"Ja, varför tror du att jag skyndade mig därifrån? För att höja konditionen?" jag höjde ett ögonbryn när jag tittade på honom.

"Nej, det förstod jag med, men jag ville vara säker." Han avfyrade ett av hans bländande leenden och kollade på korridoren vi hade framför oss. "Ska vi fortsätta?"

"Japp, kom så går vi", sa jag och la armkrok med honom. "Vad har vi nu på schemat?"

"Trolldryckskonst med Snape." Han gjorde en grimas när han sa namnet.

"Varför gjorde du så? Vem är Snape?"

"Han är nog den mest hatade de senaste åren av alla förutom slytherin, för han är föreståndare där. Han ger onödiga poäng till sina egna och tar bort från dem andra bara man nyser, speciellt från Harry och hans gäng, du vet dem vi träffade på tåget igår?"

"Ja. Varför just dem då?"

"Vet inte, du kan ju fråga honom om du vill", han flinade igen", men jag tror inte att de andra i Gryffindor skulle gilla att bli av de de poäng vi redan har fått ihop."

"Haha, nej det förstås." Jag log bländande tillbaka mot honom. Fängelsehålorna var fuktiga och kalla, här skulle jag definitivt vantrivas. Vi nådde dörren till klassrummet som vi skulle ha lektion i om en kvart. Det var tomt utanför, förutom Harry, Hermione och Ron.

"Hej!" hälsade Hermione glatt när vi kom fram till dem.

"Hej", hälsade vi tillbaka. Harry och Ron nickade bara en hälsning. Jag och Eric ställde oss en bit ifrån dem och pratade om allt och inget.

"Psst", Eric avbröt mig mitt i en mening. Jag stirrade på honom för en förklaring. "Hon stirrar på dig" Jag vred på huvudet för att kolla. "Nej!" väste han. "Titta inte!" Som vanligt brydde jag mig inte om det utan kollade i alla fall, och mycket riktigt så kollade hon på mig. När hon såg att jag kollade på _henne_ rodnade hon och kollade bort.

Eric stönade. "Varför gör du alltid tvärtemot jag säger? Litar du inte på mig?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och log. "Jag kanske borde träna på det."

"Ja det borde du, jag litar på dig!"

Snape ropade upp namnen han också och som McGonagall tittade han upp när han sa mitt namn och kollade vem jag var. "Jasså du också, va?" svarade han bara, rynkade ögonbrynen och fortsatte med uppropningen. Vad var det med alla lärare idag?

**Eric**

Jag skulle aldrig glömma första dagen, tack vare två saker. Bråket med den där udda Harry killen, och när Hailey sa att hon såg en massa hästar dra vagnarna. Och jag var hundra procent säker på att det inte var så, min mamma hade sagt att det var magi som drog vagnarna till skolan.

När vi satte oss vid Gryffindorbordet tittade alla på oss, vi var uppmärksamhetens mitt. Och jag älskade det, alla tjejer tittade på mig. När jag berättade det för Hailey tittade hon bara menande på mig, hon var förmodligen bara svartsjuk.

Lärarna var helt ointresserade, dem såg ut att vara helt upslukade när dem skulle dela in förstaårs eleverna i dem olika elevhemmen. Det fanns fyra, fast det visste jag redan tack vare min mamma då. Hon hade berättat att min pappa hamnat i Gryffindor, det hade hon också så det var nästan säkert att jag skulle hamna i samma elevhem. Iallfall, vi åt middagen som var det godaste jag någonsin ätit, och gick sedan tillbaka till grupprummet.

"Jag har aldrig varit så trött förut" gnällde Ron, jag fick dela sovsal med honom, Harry och några andra killar.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan och Neville Longbottom.

"Inte jag heller" muttrade Harry innan han lade sig i sin säng och tittade upp emot taket, jag gillade honom inte. "Jag är glad att vara tillbaka, jag har tillochmed saknat Snape"

"Det är sorglig Harry" sa Neville då och log menande, han var väldigt blyg men när dem kom in hit blev han genast modigare eller bara mindre osocial. "Jag har fått bo med min farmor men så mycket har inte ens jag saknat skolan"

Dem andra skrattade lite, men jag gjorde inte, kanske pågrund av att jag inte förstod vad det fanns att skratta åt.

"Eric" jag tittade upp och såg Ron och dem andra titta på mig, dem satt på en lång rad på Harrys säng. "Varför kom ni så sent? Allstå varför började ni inte här erat första år?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna, och försökte komma på någon bra anledning men min mamma hade aldrig gett mig någon värd att tänka över, förutom chansen att det kanske berode på min pappa.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte" började jag. "Hon sa aldrig varför men jag tror att det beror på min pappa"

"Vaddå beror på din pappa?" frågade Ron med en gång, jag tyckte inte om att prata om det, men nu verkade det som om det inte fanns något sätt att slippa. "Tvingade han dig att inte gå i skola eller vaddå?"

Harry gjorde små tecken som tydligt visade att han ville att Ron skulle hålla käft, men det fungerade inte.

"Jag vet inte vem min pappa är" förklarade jag och hoppades att vi skulle kunna prata om något annat. "Jag har aldrig träffat honom och min mamma vägrar prata om honom, men jag vet att han gick här i skolan och att han var i Gryffindor"

En nervös tystnad spred sig i rummet, alla tittade på allting utom på mig. Det kändes som om jag var utpekad i hela gruppen.

"Så vem var den där snygga tjejen du var med?" frågade Seamus då, jag gav honom en arg blick som tydligen inte bet på honom.

"Min bästa vän Hailey" förklarade jag snabbt, dem skulle aldrig sluta prata om henne, många reagerade så när dem träffade henne första gången.

Hon drog liksom upmärksamheten till sig lika mycket som jag gjorde, mamma sa att det berodde på våra pappor, vi hade det i blodet. Ibland trodde jag att hon visste vem Haileys föräldrar var men valde att inte säga det.

"Är ni två ihop eller något?" frågade Harry då, han såg inte elak ut men någon i hans tonfall fick mig att bli arg, självklart visade jag inte det.

"Nej, vi är bästa vänner" förklarade jag, vi var det även om jag ibland önskade att det inte var så, ibland önskade jag att vi kunnat vara mer än det.

Men vissa saker kan man inte ändra på och det här var en av dem grejerna.

"Jag märkte att du var lite överbeskydande på tåget" förklarade han, jag förstod inte vad han menade.

Jag gillade helt enkelt inte blickarna dem delade, men jag sa inget, gjorde inget för att avbryta dem på något sätt.

"Hon är min bästa vän" sa jag med ansträngd röst, jag bet ihop mina tänder och försökte verkligen inte bli arg. "Jag vill bara inte att hon ska såras mer än hon redan gjort"

Jag såg hur förvåningen speglades i deras ansikte, men brydde mig inte om det. Det var inte min sak att berätta om hennes förflutna.

"Hon har inte alltid haft det lätt" förklarade jag och lade mig på sängen, så att dem inte skulle se mig.

Jag låtsades sova och hörde hur Harry och dem andra mummlade menande saker till varandra. Mycket om hur jobbig jag var, vilket fick min att gnissla tänder och om Dursleys en familj jag inte hört talas om.

"Jag har inte alltid haft det lätt heller" försvarade Harry sig med. "Men ni är inte överbeskyddande för det?"

Ron skrattade lågt.

"Men det är för att det inte hjälper kompis" sa han och det lät som om han slog Harry på armen. "Du hittar ett sätt att hamna i trubbel även om vi är överbeskyddande"

"Jag gillar honom inte" sa Harry då, jag grinade i mörkret och tänkte bittert att känslan är besvarad. "Med honom runt komme jag aldrig få en dejt med henne och han liknar Snuffles, har du inte märkt det?"

"Vad hände med Cho?" frågade Ron med en gång, jag blev argare ju längre tid det gick. "Och nu när du nämner det, han liknar honom väldigt mycket"

Harry sa något jag inte hörde och somnade sedan i sin säng, jag bet ihop läpparna och koncentrerade mig på att inte säga något hånfullt. Efter bara en halvtimme hade jag räknat ut en hämdplan och sov djupt.

Nästa dag var det skola, något jag sett fram emot väldigt mycket. Trots att skola oftast innebar att man var tvungen att gå på lektionerna, så längtade jag tills den första. Vi hade örtläta med Professor Sprout. Hon var en mullig liten kvinna med grått hår som fanns runt hennes huvud som en buske.

Vid lunchen pratade jag med Hailey om hur mycket vi gillade skolan, och på vilka olika sätt vi hade sett den. Hon tyckte mest att den var hemtrevlig och mysig, vilket den också var. Men den hade möjligheter, man kunde göra något form av bus på första våningen och sedan rymma och göra samma sak på tredje eller andra.

Sedan hade vi McGonagall, som man kunde kalla Minnie. Detta fick något väldigt konstigt att hända.

"Bra jobbat Mr Sawyer" sa hon när hon gick runt och inspekterade vad man gjort. "10 poäng till Gryffindor"

"Tackar Minnie" sa jag och log charmigt, hon var en rolig lärare som tok mycket illa upp.

Men egentligen gillade hon sånt, det fick jag reda på av Ron samma morgon. Hon tittade på mig med en förvånad blick, glömde att dra bort poängen jag nyss vunnit och gick därifrån. Under hela lektionen tittade hon på Hailey, denna såg ut som om hon skulle krypa ur skinnet och springa därifrån vilken sekund som helst. Men som tur var väntade hon tills vi slutade och sprang nästan därifrån.

"Såg dur hur hon stirrade på dig?" frågade jag och nickade i riktning emot McGonagall, hon såg fortfarande förvånad ut.

"Ja, varför tror du att jag skyndade mig därifrån? För att höja konditionen?" Hon höjde ett ögonbryn och tittade på mig.

"Nej, det förstod jag med, men jag ville vara säker." Jag log och tittade fram på korridoren. "Ska vi fortsätta?"

"Japp, kom så går vi", Hon lade armkrok med mig och vi fortsatte framåt. "Vad har vi nu på schemat?"

"Trolldryckskonst med Snape." Jag ryste nästa, tack vare informationen jag fått om honom tidigare samma dag..

"Varför gjorde du så? Vem är Snape?"

"Han är nog den mest hatade de senaste åren av alla förutom slytherin, för han är föreståndare där. Han ger onödiga poäng till sina egna och tar bort från dem andra bara man nyser, speciellt från Harry och hans gäng, du vet dem vi träffade på tåget igår?"

"Ja. Varför just dem då?"

"Vet inte, du kan ju fråga honom om du vill", jag flinade brett igen, hon skulle förmodligen göra det om jag sa till henne. ", men jag tror inte att de andra i Gryffindor skulle gilla att bli av de de poäng vi redan har fått ihop."

"Haha, nej det förstås." Hon log och det kändes som om mitt hjärta hoppade ett dubbelslag, vilket det inte borde ha gjort.

Fängelsehålorna var nog det ogästvänligaste klassrum i hela skolan, och det sa mycket. Men längst fram precis vid dörren stod en anledning att vara glad, och två att inte vara.

"Hej!" hälsade Hermione glatt när vi kom fram till dem.

"Hej", hälsade vi tillbaka. Harry och Ron nickade bara en hälsning.

Jag märkte att Hermione stirrade på oss, eller rättare sagt mig. Jag var så otroligt snygg att det gjorde inget.

"Psst" Hailey tittade på mig med förvånad blick.

Jag berättade om att hon tittade och Hailey vände sig genast emot det hållet och slängde en enda blick på Hermione som rodnade starkt och tittade bort.

"Litar du inte på mig?" hon flinade enkelt och svarade på det ungefär när Snape kom, han var obekväm.

Det fanns nog inget annat sätt att förklara hans stela rörelser och ansiktsutryck som såg kallt och vidrigt ut. Han hatade verkligen Hailey vilket han visade med en gång, han tittade över klassen och hånlog emot Harry och dem andra två för att sedan fortsätta till mig och Hailey, det var som om han valde årets offer.

"Mr Sawyer" bestämde han plötsligt och stirrade kallt på mig, men jag brydde mig inte mycket utan fortsatte prata med Hailey som om inget hänt. "Mr Eric Sawyer?"

"Snape" jag flinade brett emot honom, det fanns något som gjorde att jag ville vara elak emot den här snubben.

Han verkade så konstig och elak om man lyssnade på vad alla andra sa om honom.

"Vilket gift kan göra så att varje elev här dör av utråkning" jag visste att det inte fanns något sådant gift, men sa inte det.

Istället lutade jag, mig bakåt och log retligt emot honom, Hailey såg ut att börja skratta vilket sekund som helst, och detta triggade mig bara mera.

"Du" sa jag, han bröt faktiskt det han höll i handen så att det nu var två delar. "Vilken tur att det inte var din stav"

"Vilken tur" upprepade han. "Synd att du inte har samma tur Sawyer, kvarsittning på fredag i i mitt kontor"

"Vi ses då"

**_Som vanligt så är det mizzy som skrivit Hailey och jag om Eric :), Reviews är mer än välkomna ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel :) Tack för alla reviews ;P_**

_KiaRiddle: Tack så mkt :) Kul att du gillar den :)_

_Angel in Candyland: Haha, kul att du blev like nöjd som vi blev :) Hoppas du fortsätter läsa ;P enda sättet att få reda på varför McGonagall var så konstig :)_

_Torbjörn: Tack så mkt ! :) Betyder oerhört mkt. _

**Eric**

"Var du tvungen att reta upp honom?" frågade Hailey när vi kom utanför klassrummet, jag skrattade högt. "Vad ska jag göra på fredag nu då?"

Jag förstod plötsligt misstaget i min plan, eller brist på plan. Nu hade Harry en superchans att lägga beslag på Haileys tid och sedan efter att han varit tillsammans med henne en gång så skulle han slänga iväg henne som något han inte behövde längre.

"Vi får skaffa dig kvarsittning också" sa jag då och log emot taket, att komma på såna här saker var nog en av dem roligaste grejerna som fanns.

"Och hur ska vi göra det?" frågade hon och jag flinade emot henne, Hailey var nog den vackraste, roligaste och mest underbara vän som fanns.

"Vi är proffs vi kommer på något" sa jag och vi gick tillbaka till sovsalarna, eller rättare sagt hennes sovsal.

Hailey hade först velat gå till min, men jag visste att Harry och Ron förmodligen skulle vara där och Hermione. Inte för att jag hade något emot henne, men jag ville ändå inte träffa dem, inte nu.

"Så vad ska vi göra?" frågade Hailey, vi satt på hennes säng med två pargament framför oss och bläck. "Vi kan inte ta något för litet..."

"...för då skriker det riktigt amatörer" avslutade jag hennes mening, det var något vi ofta gjorde. "Men vi kan inte heller göra för mycket..."

"...för då är vi desperata och överdriver" sa hon och flinade mot mig, samtidigt som hon tuggade på fjäderpennan, vilket inte kunde smaka så bra. "Det måste alltså vara något mittimellan"

"Vad sägs om att vi dränker hela Slytherin bordet med sirap?" förslog jag och skrattade högt åt hennes äcklade min. "Okej inte sirap."

Hailey skakade på huvudet så det svarta håret flög vilt. Det kliade i fingrarna efter att vilja ta en handfull av det tjocka håret och hålla kvar det.

"Färgar deras hår rosa?" frågade hon och jag skakade på huvudet, vi hade först tagit en liten tur hos Filtch och visste numera vilket trick som använts mest.

"För använt, vi måste komma på något bättre", jag bet lite på min underläpp och rynkade ögonbrynen, så gjorde jag alltid när jag funderade.

Min mamma sa att det var ifrån min pappa det med, och Hailey sa att det såg ut som om jag hade ont.

"Vad sägs om att vi bakar in dem i en stor tårta?" frågade hon då, jag såg det framför mig, bland dem var självklart Harry och Ron.

Jag slängde mig fram och kysste henne, vilket fick henne att rodna men jag låtsades inte om det utan började krafsa ner olika grejer som vi skulle behöva. Vid dagens slut tänkte jag inte bara på planen, utan också Haileys läppar emot mina egna.

Nästa dag vaknade vi tidigt, det var dags att sätta vår plan i verket. Vi satt jämte varandra vid frukosten som vanligt och väntade på att det skulle börja.

"Mitt finger" skrek någon plötsligt, vi vände oss om och såg hur en stor tårta växte sig fram mitt i bordet, den som skrikit var den första att fastna.

När alla satt fast i tårtan exploderade den och på väggen bildades en mening tillsammans med en bild.

"_Hailey Davis och Eric Sawyer låter hälsa alla elever i huset Slytherin att dem måste äta sig ur den, och Eric hälsar också Harry Potter att han är en stor fejk"_

Jag blev oerhört nöjd med det sista, men Hailey gjorde inget. Istället väntade hon på att explosionen skulle komma, vilket den gjorde. Snape tog tag i hennes axel och min.

"Mr Sawyer, Miss Davis följ med mig" sa han och ledde oss ut ur stora salen, två rödhåriga killar följde efter oss, det gjorde även Ron, Harry och Hermione också.

"Ni har kvarsittning" förklarade han, bakom oss stod dem andra och väntade. "Miss Davis rektorn vill prata med dig"

Hon log tröstande emot mig, jag flinade som svar och vinkade när Snape gick därifrån.

"Det var otroligt", dem två identiska rödhåriga killarna kom fram till mig och log stort, jag gillade dem redan nu. "Jag är Fred."

"Jag är George", sa den andra och pekade på sig själv. "Men du kan kalla oss..."

"...Gred och..."

"...Forge." Dem avslutade varandras meningar men eftersom att jag var van vid att göra detta själv med Hailey var det inte så svårt att hänga med.

"Kul att träffa er", jag skakade deras händer och blev sedan inknuffad i en vägg av ingen mindre än Harry. "Vad är det för fel på dig?"

"Har du inte läst The Daily Prophet på sistone?" frågade Hermione bistert och tittade på mig, jag skakade på huvudet. "OM du hade läst den hade du förstått att det du just skrev var precis det vi ville undvika"

Jag stirrade argt på Harry och Ron som såg precis lika arga ut som jag kände mig.

"Det är inte mitt problem" väste jag och vände mig om för att lämna dem. "Släpp mig rödtott"

Ron hade tagit tag i min axel och stirrade argt in i mina ögon, antingen var det min pappas gener som klickade in eller så var det bara det att jag var orädd som gjorde att jag knuffade till honom.

"Se det som en varning" sa han och log elakt, det påminde mig om den läskiga ungen Draco. "Man bråkar inte med Harry Potter."

Just då valde Hailey att komma, hon lade armen om min midja och tittade förvånat på dem.

"Varför inte?" frågade hon och stirrade argt på Ron, jag var tacksam men visste samtidigt att hon skulle bli arg.

På grund av två skäl, jag hade gjort samma sak om någon knuffat in henne i en vägg och det var ojämnt antal. När hon sagt det tappade Ron bokstavligen hakan, det gjorde alla andra utom Harry också.

"Menar ni att ni inte vet?" stammade han fram.

"Vet vad?" frågade jag argt och stirrade på honom, och hoppades att dem skulle förstå att jag verkligen inte gillade dem, jag gillade bara Fred och George.

"Du måste berätta Harry" han tittade plötsligt på Harry igen, denna tittade intresserat på Hailey, det var som om hon var ett stycke kött som han ville ha.

"Kom då."

**Hailey**

Det där med tårtan fungerade riktigt bra, och det var med nöjda steg som jag gick mot rektorns kontor. Undrar vad det är han vill?

Jag följde vägen en elev pekat ut till mig och kom fram till en stenstaty.

"Jaha, det här har ingen sagt något om", sa jag för mig själv och kollade lite runt stenen för att se om det fanns någon dold gång eller trappa. "Hm. Ska jag behöva vänta här nu eller?" Frågade jag statyn och la armarna i kors. "I så fall borde jag ha tagit med mig en ask pumpapastej." Just när jag sa det rörde statyn på sig och en trappa började slingra sig fram inför mina förvånade ögon.

"Konstig sak", fortsatte jag att prata med mig själv medans jag hoppade upp på trappan och följde med den när den åkte upp.

När jag kom in genom den stora dörren som stod där uppe såg jag att det satt en gammal man med långt silvervitt skägg och med halvmåne formade glasögon på näsan. När han först tittade upp utstrålade han ett igenkännande uttryck som övergick till ett förvånat, som i sin tur gick över till ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck. Varför så alla lärare ut sådär när dem såg mig? "Hejsan, miss Davis. Vad har du haft för dig redan din andra dag här på skolan?"

"Faktiskt sir, så är det min tredje dag."

"Ja, det har du ju rätt i, du är skarp tänkt, märker jag", rektorn log när han kollade över sina glasögon på mig. "Men nu var det ju inte därför du hade kommit hit, eller hur?"

"Nej", svarade jag bara, jag var inte särskilt bekväm i hans sällskap.

"Nå, hur tycker du om din nya skola?"

_Va?!_ skulle han inte prata om vad jag nyss gjort nere i Stora Salen? Fast att jag blev väldigt förvånad hade jag lätt att dölja såna känslor för alla andra. Eller det vill säga alla förutom Eric, som kände mig altför bra för att gå på något sånt. "Jo, det har varit bra, mina klasskamrater är trevliga och jag har kommit igång med mina studier." Svarade jag så nonchalant jag kunde.

"Vad bra att du har kommit till rätta, det var trevligt att få träffa dig."

Jag reste mig från stolen där jag suttit mig och gick mot dörren.

"Och miss Davis?"

Jag vred på huvudet halvvägs ut från dörren och kollade på Dumbledor.

"Gör ingenting dumt nu", sa han och skrattade tyst precis som om han kunde läsa mina tankar och se att jag och Eric redan planerade ett nytt uppdrag Förstör För Slytherin. Jag vände mig hastigt om igen och stängde snabbt dörren för att han inte skulle hinna se att jag började rodna. Vart är nu Eric?

Jag hittade honom tillsammans med Den gyllene trion, som jag hört andra kalla gruppen som inkluderade Hermione, Harry och Ron. Förutom dem fanns där även två rödhåriga äldre identiska killar. Jag tvekade inte en sekund på att dem på något sätt var släkt med Ron.

Tydligen höll allihopa på och bråkade om någonting, jag kom precis fram för att höra den minsta rödhåringen säga: "Man bråkar inte med Harry Potter." till Eric. Jag ställde mig bredvid honom, med armen om hans midja och tittade förvånat på dem.

"Varför inte?" frågade jag och stirrade argt på Ron. Vad kan den där Potter göra som tydligen är så himla märkvärdigt? Förvandla mig till en padda? Då kan jag upplysa honom att jag ska göra honom till en padda med vårtor. Jag kände att jag började bli arg och andades djupare andetag.

När jag sa det tappade Ron bokstavligen hakan av förvåning och stirrade på oss. Alla andra i gruppen såg likadana ut förutom Harry själv.

"Menar ni att ni inte vet?" stammade han fram.

"Vet vad?" frågade Eric argt och stirrade elakt på dem. Hade jag varit dem hade jag inte bråkat med _Eric_, gud vet vad han kan göra. Då föll hakorna nästan ännu längre ner och Ron kollade på Harry igen.

"Du måste berätta , Harry." Harry tittade intresserat på mig, och på sättet Eric reagerade, borde han nog inte ha gjort det. Det gillade inte han.

"Kom då." Var allt Harry sa och vi följde efter honom till några våningar högre och han började gå fram och tillbaka. Snart öppnades en dörr som han höll upp åt oss. Ron stannade naturligtvis inte utanför, utan han skulle prompt följa med in, så även Hermione.

Väl där inne började Harry berätta en historia för oss, ganska underligg, om du frågar mig.

"_En kväll för fjorton år sedan blev mina föräldrar dödade av ingen annan än Voldemort. Han försökte mörda mig också men misslyckades, jag fick reda på det när jag fyllde elva. Innan det hade jag bott ovetandes om allting hos min moster och morbror. Och tack vare att jag överlevde tror folk, eller rättare sagt vet att jag är den utvalde som ska vinna över Voldemort. _

"Vilka var dina föräldrar?" allt kändes så kallt, sättet han berättade på var obekvämt, som om han egentligen inte brydde sig om att hans föräldrar offrade sina liv för att rädda hans. "Det där kan inte vara allt?"

"James och Lily Potter" sa han enkelt. "Deras vän Peter Pettigrew var som en spion men när dem dog blev en annan av deras bästa vänner anklagade. Han heter Sirius Black, satt i Azkaban i tolv år får något han inte gjort"

Eric reste sig plötsligt och lämnade oss, han hade varit blek i ansiktet och såg ut som om han kommit på något väldigt smärtsamt.

"Jag kommer snart tillbaka" jag sprang efter Eric och hittades honom lutandes emot en vägg, han andades tungt och tittade på ett kort framför sig. "Vad gör du?"

Jag satte mig jämte honom och tittade på kortet, där fanns fyra män och en kvinna. Kvinnan hade rött hår och gröna ögon, mannen som stod med armarna runt henne hade kolsvart hår som fanns över hela huvudet. Sedan fanns en liten tjock, bredvid en som såg väldigt sliten ut och i mitten halvsittande fanns en man med långt svart hår och stort leende.

"Jag tog den ur min mammas låda" sa han och gav mig kortet. "Titta på baksidan"

**_Såå, Hailey återigen skrivet av mizzy, och Eric av mig;P Reviews tack?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel :) _**

_Angel in Candyland: Hrmm, vi får se med bilden :) men kan alltid försöka. VI försöker skriva så mkt och ofta vi kan :) hehe jaa vad är det med Dumbi ?! vet jag inte det var inte jag som skrev det ;P Ja gillar det också ;P hehe jag får skriva om när Eric bråkar med Harry vilket är rätt kul :) Dem kanske inte bråkar i detta kapitel ,men det kommer :D Är Harry och Hailey släkt? Hrmm, läs det här kapitlet säger jag bara ! Vem är Erics pappa? ;P hehe läs kapitlet. Vad gjorde fotot i hans mammas låda ;P hrmm, får du reda på någon gång kankse inte i detta kapitel men nån gång_

**Hailey**

Jag tog försiktigt kortet ur Erics hårt knutna hand och vände på det. Där stod, med några prydliga snirkliga bokstäver "James Potter ~ Lily Evans ~ Sirius Black ~ Remus Lupin ~ Peter Pettigrew"

"Ja, det är dem som vi nyss pratat om. Vad är det med dem, Eric?" Jag tittade frågande på honom och han suckade med ansiktet i händerna. Innan han svarade tittade han upp igen och såg mig i ögonen.

"Sirius Black är min pappa."

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag gick fram till honom och gav honom en kram, jag tror han uppskattade det för han kramade mig tillbaka och lutade ansiktet mot mitt huvud.

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" frågade jag och släppte greppet om honom lite.

"Nej", svarade han och höll om mig hårdare. Efter ett tag släppte han mig och såg in i mina ögon igen. "Innan jag kom och hämtade dig när vi skulle till perrongen berättade mamma för mig att Siri... min pappa hade tagit sig ut från Azkaban efter att ha suttit där i tolv år åtalad för något han inte gjort. Han har inte tagit kontakt med mamma än men han har tydligen blivit hjälpt att slippa komma tillbaka till Azkaban igen tack vare någon som hette Harry Potter."

Han kollade åt sidan och stelnade till lite. Jag följde hans blick och såg att hela gänget kommit ut från rummet och stod nu och kollade på oss. Förmodligen hade dem hört alltihop.

"Eumh..." började Hermione, troligen besvärad av tystnaden. "V-vi visste ingenting om det här, j-jag l-lovar", stammade hon, kollade på dem andra och när dem inte reagerade körde hon in armbågen i Harrys revben.

"Eh, nej jag ursäktar om jag retat upp dig på något sätt." Han tittade urskuldrande på Eric och sänkte sen blicken. "Om du vill prata...?"

"Mm, tack men nej." Eric vände sig om och gick därifrån. Jag stod kvar, lite förvirrad. Skulle jag följa efter honom? Eller förklara lite mer vad det innebar, det med hans pappa för dem andra? Eller skulle jag bara stå kvar och se desorienterad ut? Jag gillar ju inte att visa vad jag tänker på eller hur jag känner mig för andra så jag gav dem en snabb blick som sa att dem inte skulle fråga, tog mina saker och gick den väg Eric försvunnit på. Jag såg till att inte komma alltför nära, ville att hans kulle få lite tid för sig själv. Han skulle komma fram till mig när han var redo att prata mer om det.

I gryffindortornet begav han sig direkt upp till sovsalen. För att vara för sig själv, antar jag. Själv satte jag mig i soffan framför elden och väntade på att han så småningom skulle komma ner för att prata med mig.

Några minuter senare kom även Trion in följt av tvillingarna, så fort dem gått över tröskeln tystnade dem och satte sig vid ett bord för att göra läxorna, säkert för att inte gå upp och störa Eric. Även dem fattade nog att han ville vara själv ett tag. När lektionerna sen började gick dem igen. Men jag satt kvar och kollade i elden. Jag försökte att inte tänka så mycket på vad han berättat men det var svårt och snart hade jag miljoner frågor som ringlade runt i huvudet. Frågor jag säkert inte ens skulle fråga om, men det gjorde ingenting, han visste säkert inte så mycket mer än jag. Inte förren han fick kontakt med sin pappa.

Klockan hade hunnit bli tio och vi hade missat alla våra lektioner vi haft resten av dagen. Jag gäspade, normalt brukar jag inte vara trött så här dags på kvällen, men det hade varit en mer ansträngande dag än vanligt.

Om jag måste skulle jag vänta hela kvällen, jag visste att han skulle göra samma sak för mig.

Tvillingarna kom och satte sig bredvid mig på soffan.

"Häftigt trick ni gjorde vid lunch. Inga amatörer, va?" Den ena av dem flinade mot mig, jag tror det var Fred.

"Nej, jag antar inte det", sa jag och försökte mig på ett halvhjärtat leende, mina tankar var fortfarande kvar hos Eric, så jag kunde inte riktigt slappna av.

"Hur är det med din kompis, då?" Den andra tvillingen kollade så noga på mig att jag var tvungen att koncentrera mig på vad dem sa för att dem inte skulle tro att jag var en idiot.

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte, han har inte kommit ner än, så det är lite svårt att veta. Men han klarar sig nog, han är en riktig kämpe och bara han vill kan han få saker att hända, så det går nog ingen nöd på honom."

"Väldigt snällt sagt av dig." sa George.

"Säkert att ni bara är vänner?" Fred flinade mot mig igen och väntade på svar.

"Ja", svarade jag och log på riktigt den här gången."Han är en riktigt mysig och omtänksam kille som tänker mer på dem i sin omgivning än på sig själv, men vi är bara vänner."

"Om du säger det så", George tittade bakåt och blinkade åt sin bror, dem reste sig upp och gick till sin sovsal.

Eric stod i trappan och tänkte vilken bra vän han egentligen hade, hon brydde sig om honom, försvarade honom mot alla andra och lämnade aldrig hans sida. Det var sällan som dem var osams och när dem var det var det ofta hon som vann, hon var snabb både i att tänka och säga saker. Det hon nyss sagt hade inte undkommit honom, så han gick fram mot tjejen som satt själv i soffan och såg ut att somna när som helst.

"Hej." Jag kollade på honom och log svagt.

"Hej", svarade han och log tillbaka. "Ska vi se till att få dig i säng? Du ser ut att kollapsa vilken sekund som helst."

"Nejdå, jag är okej", sa jag och reste mig upp, men självklart skulle jag vackla till just då. Eric fångade upp mig och bar mig i sin famn. Han gick mot min sovsals trappa och log mot mig.

"Sov du, vi kan prata imorgon." Jag nickade och slöt ögonen.

**Eric**

Jag kunde inte fatta att jag var nära pappas räddare, och att jag kanske hade en chans att träffa honom för första gången. Därför stannade jag i sovsalen, jag var tvungen att tänka. Nu när jag hade någon som visste var min pappa var skulle jag uttnytja det. Var jag redo att träffa honom, även om han lämnade oss för så länge sedan?

Jag tänkte på Hailey, hon hade väntat på mig i sällskapsrummet hela dagen. Hon var en äkta vän, någon som jag skulle kunna anförtro allt, men jag kände annorlunda för henne nu än jag gjorde då.

"Eric förlåt" det var Harry igen, han hade bett om ursäkt sedan igår. "Och jag ber inte bara om ursäkt för att min gudfar är din pappa"

"Är han din gudfar?" frågade jag då, och blev nästan arg igen.

Den där mannen hade allstå lämnat mig och mamma, för att ta hand om sin gudson? Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro om allt det här.

"Jag vet vad du tänker" jag skulle precis börja protestera men han satte handen framför sig för att stoppa mig. "Det gör jag faktiskt, du tror att han lämnade dig för min skull men så var det inte. Jag har känt Sirius i två år nu, men om det är något jag vet om honom så är det att han aldrig skulle lämnat dig och din mamma utan skäl"

Jag nickade och gick sedan ner till sällskapsrummet, där fanns eller närmare bestämt satt Hailey i en fotölj.

"God morgon" jag log emot henne och satte mig ner jämte henne. "Ska vi gå och äta frukost eller?"

"Vi ska prata nu" förklarade hon enkelt, jag hade fullständigt glömt bort det och ångrat mig fullständigt, för att hon skulle förstå var jag tvungen att berätta hela historian.

Inkluderat det att jag kanske var kär i henne, vilket egentligen inte hade något med saken att göra. Men om hon någonsin fick mig att börja prata så skulle jag aldrig sluta.

"Prata om vaddå?" frågade jag, hon gav mig en menande blick. "Men vad vill du att jag ska säga?"

"Vad du tycker, tänker, känner, vill allt" det var inte lite hon begärde, men samtidigt eftersom att vi var bästa vänner fanns det inget skäl till att jag inte skulle berätta allt det där för henne.

"Vi har McGonagall nu på morgonen, och sedan Snape igen vi ska nog inte skolka ifrån deras lektioner" jag hade som vanligt rätt, eller vanligt.

Vi gick därifrån och befann oss snart på McGonagalls lektion, det verkade som om vi aldrig skulle sluta.

"Mr Sawyer" jag tittade upp ifrån mina tomma pergament, jag hade inte skrivit en rad. "Är du så intelligent att du inte behöver skriva upp någoting?"

"Jag tycker det" jag log charmigt emot henne, ett leende som förmodligen var så likt min pappas att hon skulle smälta.

"Du är för lik din pappa" muttrade hon och gick längre fram i klassrummet för att fortsätta prata.

Jag vet inte varför men pågrund av något kunde jag inte släppa det, istället tänkte jag på det hela lektionen. Jag märkte att Hailey tittade konstigt på mig, men log tröstande och hoppades att jag skulle få tid att prata med McGonagall efteråt.

"Kommer du?" lektionen var slut och jag skulle precis gå framåt när Hailey tog tag i min arm. "Vad ska du göra?"

"Prata med McGonagall lite bara" Harry tog hennes arm och hon leddes villigt ut, jag suckade och gick fram emot Minerva, den som mindes mest av min pappas ungdom.

Om man inte räknade med min mamma, men hon var så ovillig att berätta något. Om hon ville skydda sig själv eller mig förstod jag aldrig.

"Ja Mr Sawyer?" jag visste inte hur jag skulle säga det, hur frågar man sin lärare om sin pappas ungdom och om hur han var.

"Jag undrade om du kunde berätta om min pappa?" hon tystnade och verkade inte angelägen att prata om det, såg mest ut som om hon ville sluta prata. "Du behöver inte svara på det"

"Sirius Black var och är fortfarande en bra människa" började hon och tittade drömmande ut igenom fönstret. "Han har inte haft det enklaste livet, men ändå klarar han allt han gör. Och han är förmodligen den mest lojala, modiga vän någon kan önska sig"

"Okej" jag kände mig lugnare och tacksam för att hon berättat för mig om hur han var, nu behövde ingen längre övertyga mig om att han var en bra människa.

Jag sprang ut därifrån, för att leta efter Hailey, hon var den person jag ville prata med nu. Men när jag kom in i sällskapsrummet kysste hon Harry. Det kändes som om mitt hjärta brustit, och nu kände jag ingenting.

"Eric" jag vände mig om och såg på Fred och George, dem märkte att något var fel men sa inget. "Vi måste prata affärer"

"Senare killar" sa jag och smet iväg, jag låtsades inte om att Hailey ropade på mig, istället hörde jag hur Fred irriterat frågade Hailey vad hon höll med.

George korsförhörde Harry, men jag sprang därifrån.

**_Hrmm, Hailey skriver av missy, och Eric av mig :) Hoppas ni gillar det, Tack för alla Reviews, fortsätt gärna skicka in flera, för då skriver vi mera :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ännu ett kapitel :), Hrmm fick en review förra kapitlet, come one now people ;P vill gärna ha mer reviews ;P det viss mizzy också ha kan jag försäkra er om :)_**

_Angel in Candyland: haha, tur att du fick det då ;P;) hehe! Gillar också det, när kommer Eric träffa sin pappa?: Läs kapitlet ;P_

**Hailey**

Harry drog in mig i sällskapsrummet och kollade på mig. Just när jag började känna mig obekväm av hans blick som kollade koncentrerat på hela mig böjde han sig lite nedåt och kysste mig. Jag ville dra mig undan men han höll sin hand bakom mitt huvud och tryckte mig närmare. Det var inte såhär jag hade föreställt mig min första kyss. Eller andra, om man räknar med den då jag var sju och kysste Eric för att jag låtsades vara under imperiusförbannelsen. Eric blev riktigt snopen och knuffade iväg mig, medans han samtidigt torkade sig om munnen. Jag höll på att skratta ihjäl mig då. Men det som hände nu var inte roligt. Ännu olyckligare kom Eric in just då. Som "tur" var distraherade det Harry och jag kunde krångla ur mig hans grepp.

Eric vände sig om och sprang iväg.

Jag ropade efter honom flera gånger men antingen hörde han mig inte eller så ignorerade han bara mig. Jag stirrade efter Eric och kunde i bakgrunden höra Fred fråga mig vad jag höll på med. Fråga mig inte hur jag visste vem som var vem, jag bara visste. Samtidigt hörde jag George börja korsförhöra Harry.

Vad hade jag nyss gjort? Jag stirrade framför mig utan att titta på någonting och rörde vid mina läppar. Hur kunde jag? Jag gillade väl inte Harry? Eller gjorde jag? Nej han var bara som än vän.

Delar av samtalet tvillingarna försökte ha med mig och Harry kom igenom mina tankar, men eftersom jag inte lyssnade på det hörde jag inte heller hela.

"Är du blind?"

"Hur kunde du?!"

"Ser du inte att han..."

"Förstår du inte att...!"

"Märker du ingenting...?"

"...du måste ha sett det!"

"Hur kunde du??!!" _Hur kunde du?_

Antingen började dem få slut på ord och började upprepa meningarna eller så ekade orden dem sagt i mitt huvud. Av någon anledning fastnade speciellt en mening. _Hur kunde du?_ Jag kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. Ja, hur kunde jag? Innan någon hann reagera trängde jag mig förbi alla och rusade mot porträttet. Jag fick _inte_ gråta _här_! Men vart skulle jag ta vägen? Jag sprang mot trapporna och klev ut i en korridor några våningar upp. Jag ville vara någonstans jag kunde vara ensam på, där ingen kunde se mig. Jag började gå, och gå, och gå, och... gå. Snart upptäckte jag att jag gått förbi samma ställe flera gånger. Just när jag registrerade det dök en dörr upp. Jag brydde mig inte om vart den ledde, bara jag slapp vara någonstans där någon kunde se mig, och gick in.

Tårarna började rinna så fort jag kom innanför dörren. Jag vände mig om för att låsa, men dörren var redan borta. Jag orkade inte bry mig då, så jag vände mig om för att se att rummet var inrett i en mörkröd tapet och hade dämpad belysning. Vad var det här för rum? Hur som helst var det perfekt och jag kröp upp i den stora sängen som stod mitt i rummet och lät tårarna rinna nedför mina kinder. Jag vet inte varför jag reagerade så här starkt, men något kändes totalt fel. Jag vet inte vad som var fel, men jag kände att _någonting_ _var fel_. Och då hade jag också varit dum nog att springa därifrån. Hur skulle jag förklara det här för alla som frågade i morgon?

Jag skulle kunna strunta i vad alla sa, och bara gå därifrån. Men nej. Vad skulle det tjäna till? Det skulle bara komma fler falska rykten om mig än om jag förklarade vad det handlade om. Men _vad_ handlade det om då? Jag bet mig i läppen och kämpade mot en ny gråtattack. Jag kan väl inte förklara något som jag inte ens förstod själv? Imorgon skulle jag leta upp Eric och prata med honom, förklara vad det egentligen var som hade hänt. Men... varför sprang _han_ iväg? Äh, spelar det i huvudtaget någon roll? Han kanske bara inte tålde att se att jag var med Harry när han inte gillade honom något särskilt bra.

Jag skulle gärna vilja veta vad klockan var, så jag reste mig halvvägs upp och kollade runt för att se om det fanns någon klocka på väggen. Just när jag tittat en andra gång runtom i rummet såg jag att det faktiskt satt en klocka ovanför eldstaden. Den var 12.30 – tid för lunch. Men jag var inte sugen på mat och jag hade redan skolkat bort nästan halva tiden av mina lektioner idag också, så vad spelade det för roll om jag missade den andra halvan med? Jag skulle säker få skit för det sen, men vad har det för betydelse just nu när jag känner såhär? Dem skulle säkert lägga in mig psykhus bara dem såg hur jag såg ut.

För jag lovar (även om jag inte sett mig själv än) så vet jag att jag ser ut som en galning. Det blir så när jag gråter mycket, jag blir helt röd runt ögonen och på näsan och sen när min mascara rinner blir effekten med mitt hår som står åt alla håll ännu galnare. Det är en av anledningarna till varför jag har lärt mig att inte visa känslor inför andra, går det för långt ser jag ut som jag gör nu. Och det är ingen trevlig syn ens för Eric som vet hur jag kan se ut i alla lägen.

Jag måste ha somnat ganska snart efter det för jag vaknade igen vid halv elva och kom knappt ihåg vart jag var någonstans. Men så plötsligt kom jag ihåg vad som hänt och jag suckade. Jag ville inte börja gråta igen så jag försökte komma på några andra tankar men det var svårt, jag kom inte på någonting så en ensam tår letade sig sakta nerför min kind och droppade så småningom ner på kudden, där den snart fick sällskap.

Jag hade drömt en konstig dröm som jag inte kom ihåg vad den handlade om men den hade fått mig att inse en sak, någonting jag inte ens hade kunnat föreställa mig förut, men som var så självklar nu att jag inte kunde förstå hur jag inte kommit på det tidigare. Tårarna brände på kinden och jag torkade bort dem ända tills den sista hade rullat klart. Jag var plötsligt helt säker på en sak, och det var att jag måste få tag på Eric, och det_ NU_.

**Eric**

Jag bara gick omkring vid sjön, det hade jag gjort ända sedan jag såg Harry och Hailey kyssas, jag såg en inre bild och suckade igen. Jag borde inte reagerat så där, vi var bästa vänner. Fred och George visste redan långt före mig att vi var lite mer än det. Hailey å andra sidan visste inte hur jag egentliten kände för honom.

"Hej kompis" jag tittade bakom mig och såg inte Hailey, utan Fred och George båda två log tröstande och gick sedan på varsin sida av mig. "Hur är det?"

Jag bara ryckte på axlarna, eftersom att vi var bästa vänner kändes det fel. Men samtidigt visste jag att vi inte var bara "vänner", som jag sagt för mig själv flera gånger tidigare, vi hade redan passerat det stadiet.

"Hon blev lite förvånad över att du sprang därifrån" fortsatte Fred, på något sätt visste han att jag ville veta hur hon reagerat på det jag gjort.

Hade hon blivit förvånad, glad, ledsen, rädd eller varit helt noncolant.

"Hon gillar förmodligen dig också" fortsatte Fred, George gick fortfarande jämte oss men lyssnade nu istället för att vara tyst.

Och det var väldigt ovanligt, dem här två var aldrig tysta. Inte ens i såna där känslosamma ögonblick kan dem låta bli att säga något.

"Hur vet du det?" fräste jag tillbaka, men ångrade med en gång hur arg jag lät. "Förlåt, det var inte meningen att bli arg"

"Det är lugnt" han hade sett så förvånad ut, och lite sorgsen, och det hade fått mig att känna mig ondskefull eller iallafall skyldig. "Vi sätter oss ner, det här kommer ta tid"

Jag satte mig ner jämte dem men blev ändå misstänksam. Skulle dem dra varsin snyfthistoria och tvinga ur mig vad jag kände för Hailey, slänga mig i sjön eller faktiskt för en gång skull prata om det här som om det var viktigt. Vilket det självklart var, men inte för dem.

"Jag vet hur du känner dig" jag ville fräsa till igen att han hade ingen aning hur det känns att se sin bästa vän för första gången med nya ögon, blir kär i henne och sedan se henne hångla med en annan kille, men bet ihop läppen och koncentrerade på mig att lyssna. "Jag har själv varit med om det, och är fortfarande med om det"

"Han talar faktiskt sanning" försäkrade George och flinade retligt emot sin brorsa, för att sedan titta på mig igen. "Det brukar han inte göra"

"Det är faktiskt inte sant, jag har talat sanning" han tittade fundersamt upp och räknade samtidigt på fingrarna innan han släppte handen och sjönk besegrat ihop. "Okej jag kanske har lätt att ljuga"

"Lätt att ljuga?" George såg ut som om han skulle börja skratta vilken sekund som helst. "En groda ljuger mer än du"

"Har du frågat grodan?" dem var mitt upp i sitt kärvänliga gnabbel när en svart hund dök upp, det såg ut som om den kommit fram ur tomma intet.

Det kändes som om den tittade på mig, men samtidigt betraktade Fred och George med irriterad min, som om den hade någonstans att vara.

"Hejsan S" sa helt plötsligt Fred högt och slängde menande blickar emellan George och den kolsvarta hunden. "Iallfall Eric, vi har tagit hit en expert på tjejer, ni är släkt så ni kommer nog överens rätt bra"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, men det behövdes inte eftersom att dem praktiskt taget drog med mig i riktning emot den förbjudna skogen.

"Man får väl inte gå in dit?" frågade jag osäkert, och tänkte tillbaka på Dumbledors tal där han faktiskt satt han man inte fick det. "Det sa ju Dumledor"

Fred och George flinade retligt, men saktade inte ner utan fortsatte framåt efter hunden.

"Det är just det Eric" sa Fred och skrattade högt tillsammans med hunden, det lät det som iallfall. "Vi tar det mer som ett välmenande råd"

Det fanns inget jag kunde göra för att stanna så jag följde efter dem och stannade snart längst inne i skogen.

"Vad gör vi här?" frågade jag, tvillingarna såg extremt nöjda ut, dem stod nära varandra och bakom dem skulle hunden vara.

"Vi hjälper dig med Hailey problemet" sa George och log. "Och presenterar dig för din pappa, Eric låt mig presentera Sirius Black"

Dem steg ett hål åt varje sida och visade nu en man med tjockt brunt hår. Dem delar av hans kropp som var synliga var täckta med tatueringar. Jag gillade hans ögon men dem hade något jagat i dem, och man såg tydligt på hans kroppspråk att han gått igenom mycket.

"Du är min pappa" jag sa det mer än frågade, jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

Han nickade enkelt och svepte sedan med handen jämte sig om om han ville att jag skulle sätta mig ner. Än hade jag inte hört hans röst, men på något sätt kändes det som om jag redan visste hur den lät.

"Jag visste inte om Sarah berättat om mig" började han nervöst, han stammade inte men man såg tydligt på hans händer att han var nervös. "Hon berättade aldrig för mig att jag hade en son"

"Det kanske berodde på att du var i Azkaban Sirius" min _pappa _gav Fred en skrämmande blick, denna log retligt som svar men backade ändå undan.

Han skulle precis börja prata när George kom in och började bråka med sin bror igen, självklart skämtsamt.

"Du kan ju inte räkna" sa han och höll upp sina fingrar, för att demonstrera något. "Eric är femton år gammal, och Sirius har varit fri i två år snart, vilket betyder"

"Att hon har haft två år på sig att ta reda på var en dömd mördare är" sa Fred sarkastiskt, man såg tydligt hur dum han i detta ögonblick tyckte att George var. "Och ingen vet var han är, och dem som vet får inget säga"

"Precis" George såg väldigt nöjd ut ett tag, innan han förstod att det kan ha varit ett problem. "Det kan ha varit lite svårt"

"Tror du verkligen det?" frågade Fred, jag tittade mest på Sirius nu.

"Håll tyst killar" sa han enkelt, tvillingarna lydde honom. "Iallafall"

Det var i spänd tystnad han berättade om marodörerna och deras lätta men eventfulla år på Hogwarts. Sedan berättade han också om Sarah, sveket ifrån Peter, detta hade jag redan hört en gång men att höra det ifrån min pappa var en helt annan sak. Han berättade också om Azkaban och självklart om min mamma.

"Sirius vi måste gå" Fred och George hade inte satt ett enda ord, så att höra deras röster fick mig att hoppa till lite.

"Okej" det såg ut som om han ville krama om mig eller säga något men visste bara inte vad eller hur.

Så jag gjorde det åt honom, utan att låtsas höra kommentarerna om vår far och son stund kramade jag honom hårt.

"Vi syns snart pappa" sa jag, han log stort. "Jag älskar dig"

Sedan gick vi, genom skogen och tillbaka till skolan. Inte långt därifrån stod Hailey, hon tittade runt omkring sig som om hon letade efter någon.

"Eric" skrek hon och sprang genast emot oss.

Jag visste inte om hon skulle skälla ut mig, men vad det än var stålsatte jag mig för det hon skulle göra. Jag trodde hon skulle göra allt mellan mörda mig, slå mig eller bara skrika åt mig. Men samtidigt visste jag att hon skulle förvåna mig och göra något jag aldrig trodde hon skulle.

**_Såå ännu ett kapitel :), haha Hailey skrivet av missy, och Eric av mig, som vanligt. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ännu ett kapitel, !! **_

_Angel in Candyland: Japp, eller du är den enda som kommenterar regelbundet :) Vilket självklart betyder jättemkt ;P Tack, _

**Hailey**

Jag såg Eric komma ut från den förbjudna skogen. Vad har han gjort därinne? Man får inte lov att vara där!

"Eric!!" skrek jag och skyndade mig mot honom. Vad jag egentligen hade tänkt säga till honom var som bortblåst nu. Istället var jag arg. Att bryta regler för bus var okej, ingen blev ju faktiskt skadad. Men att gå in i skogen! Den är ju faktiskt farlig, vi vet säkert inte ens om hälften av alla djur och varelser som bor därinne. Hur kan han vara så dum? Fattar han inte att han kan gå vilse och inte hitta tillbaka. Vem vet vad som skulle ta honom då?

Han såg nästan osäker ut när jag kom emot honom, trodde han att jag skulle äta upp honom eller?

"Vad gjorde du där inne?" skrek jag nästan till honom fast jag stod alldeles bredvid. Ett tag såg han förvirrad ut. Vad han än hade föreställt sig att jag skulle säga hade han nog inte väntat sig _det_. Sen blev han arg.

"Det har inte du med att göra! Vad jag gör med min familj ska du strunta i!"

"Jaha, så nu tillhör jag inte din familj längre? Okej bra att veta, för din familj är ändå inte mycket att ha! Din mamma ville inte att vi skulle få gå i en riktig skola, för en anledning hon inte ens kunde tala om! Och då rörde det sig om mig också, jag fick inte ens bestämma vad _jag_ ville göra själv!" Jag visste att det jag sa skulle såra honom, men hur djupt har han inte redan sårat mig? Jag har gått runt i skolan hela dagen för att leta reda på honom, och han har varit så angelägen om att inte prata med mig att han har sagt till alla att dem inte ska berätta vart han var om jag kom och frågade. Hur tror han att man kände sig då? Som en stor idiot! "Och då har vi inte ens kommit till din pappa än! Han har mördat sina egna _vänner_ för att någon som heter Voldemort bad honom! Skulle du göra det? Skulle du mörda din vän om någon bad dig om det? Är det den familjen du pratar om? Har du gömt dig hela dagen pga den familjen? Självklart att jag inte får vara med, jag passar väl inte in!"

Jag kunde se att Eric kokade av ursinne, bäst att jag drog innan han klippte till mig. Jag vände mig om och skyndade mig upp till slottet. När jag kommit halvvägs kunde jag se i ögonvrån att någonting rörde på sig. På högra sidan om mig satte sig en stor, svart, lurvig hund ner under ett träd och flåsade. Hunden såg ledsen ut när den tittade på mig. Jag fick en känsla av att hunden hade hört det jag skrikigt till Eric. Vad dum jag är, det är en hund för sjutton! Hundar lyssnar inte på vad man skriker till någon annan, och så förstår dem det särskilt inte!

Jag upptäckte att jag stannat och skyndade argt på igen för att komma till skolan och mot skyddet om Eric skulle ge igen, han skulle aldrig göra något inomhus. För säkerhets skull la jag en besvärjelse på dörren så han skulle få vänta utanför i en halvtimme innan han blev insläppt.

Jag kände hur tårarna steg i ögonen. Två gånger på en vecka! Det måste vara rekord för mig. Jag gömde mig i min säng bakom fördragna draperier innan jag grät ut.

----3----

Det har gått två månader sen jag och Eric hade det där bråket. Två hela månader! Men jag har ändå inte kommit över det. Jag gråter fortfarande på kvällarna. Men på dagarna har jag lärt mig att lägga till en ny mask, någon som inte ens Eric kan genomskåda. Jag är numera med Den gyllene trion nästan jämt då jag inte gör mina läxor, sover eller sitter i biblioteket.

Det är ovanligt att jag möter Eric där det är tomt på folk, men om jag gör det pratar jag bara med Hermione om något vi gjort på lektionen som jag inte förstod. Egentligen förstod jag mycket väl vad det handlar om, men det vet inte Eric och Hermione blir varje gång helt entusiastisk över att få berätta om det. Enligt henne ber Harry och Ron bara om hjälp att göra läxan, dem frågar aldrig om vad det verkligen handlat om.

Den här kvällen satt jag och Harry i soffan framför brasan och pratade. Vi var helt ensamma tills Eric kom in. Han hade inte sett mig än men han skulle det snart och jag ville inte att han skulle stanna kvar så jag skyndade att trycka mig i en hård kram mot Harry. Harry stelnade först till innan han slappnade av och kramade mig tillbaka. Jag kunde se att Eric stannade upp och såg först förtvivlad ut innan han blev arg men gick försiktigt upp till sovsalen för att inte visa några känslor, men det hade han redan gjort och jag hade sett dem.

Nöjt drog jag mig tillbaka men Harry sökte sig till mina läppar istället. Det här var alltid ett problem när jag gjorde så. Eller alltid är nog fel ord, det här är andra gången, och jag är inte särskilt stolt över det. Jag visste att Harry gillade mig, men jag tyckte bara om honom som en vän eller som mest en bror. Hade jag och Eric inte bråkat hade jag aldrig gjort så, jag sårade verkligen Eric och det var den enda anledningen till varför jag fortsatte. Harry började gå lite för långt när han försökte nå mina läppar och samtidigt trycka mig så nära honom som han kunde. Jag tryckte mig bakåt och lossade på greppet han hade om mig. Han fick en ursäkt om att jag glömt bort att göra läxan i örtlära till imorgon och jag gick till sovsalen och la mig i sängen. Det skulle bli en lång natt.

--3--

Nästa morgon hade jag en otrolig huvudvärk och jag kände mig helt snurrig. Jag reste mig sakta upp men det blev bara värre. Alla andra sov fortfarande och jag mådde så dåligt att jag inte kunde hitta rösten väcka dem och be om hjälp.

"Lavender?" jag försökte ropa hennes namn, men det blev mest en viskning, och hon reagerade inte ens på det. Jag tänkte gå fram till hennes säng men bara jag ställt mig upp höll jag på att svimma, vad var det för fel på mig? Jag vände mig om för att lägga mig ner på sängen igen, men då snurrade rummet så mycket att jag tappade balansen och ramlade ner på golvet. Smällen som kom när mitt huvud träffade golvet var öronbedövande och knockade mig ett par minuter.

"Hailey!!"

Rösten var det första som fick mig att bli medveten om omgivningen igen. Jag kände igen den, men vems var det? Jag kunde inte placera den och mitt huvud gjorde så ont att det kändes som om den skulle sprängas.

Någon lyfte upp mig från golvet och mitt huvud exploderade i smärta och jag svimmade igen. Allt var mörkt och svart omkring mig och jag låg på ett golv fullt med obekväma rötter. Vart var jag? Drömde jag? Jag försökte resa på mig men det gick inte.

Jag hörde en ny röst nu.

"Håll ut Hailey, vi ska fixa hjälp. Håll ut."

Det lät som Eric. Vad gjorde han i min dröm? Han lät ledsen och plötsligt kunde jag se honom, han stod en bit framför mig badande i ljus. "Snälla Hailey håll ut lite till." Han började gå baklänges bort från ljuset.

"Eric lämna mig inte." orden blev bara en viskning men han verkade höra dem ändå. "Jag menade det aldrig. Jag ville inte säga det, jag var bara arg, snälla Eric. Gå inte. Lämna mig inte igen." Tårarna brände när dem rullade nerför mina kinder.

"Jag har aldrig lämnat dig, Hailey. Förstår du inte det? Jag kan inte lämna dig." Han försvann in i mörkret och jag försökte ta mig efter honom, men det var någonting som höll mig tillbaka.

"Eric!" Jag kunde äntligen få fram något mer än en viskning, men han var redan borta, och han skulle inte komma tillbaka. Fler tårar anslöt sig till dem som redan låg i en pöl på golvet. "Jag menade det inte! Kom tillbaka! Eric!!" Plötsligt blev jag medveten av en enorm huvudvärk som gjorde sig påmind av någon anledning. Kunde den inte förvinna? Räckte det inte med smärtan som Eric lämnade efter sig? Rötterna försvann och ersattes av något mjukt. Men jag kände ingen skilnad jag var helt tom. Varför lämnade han mig? Förstod han inte att... att... förstod han inte att... jag älskade honom?

**Eric**

Två månader hade gått, och hon vägrade att prata med mig. Istället hade hon vänt sig till dem jag hatade mest, Den gyllene trion. Harry Slemboll, Ron vessla och Hermione besserwisser, alla tre kunde framkalla kräkningar med deras "mod" och "godhet".

"Är du med?" jag tittade upp och såg där Fred, jag spenderade tid med dem.

Dem var Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie och deras lilla gäng. Dem var roligare, och dem tog in mig och accepterade mig bara sådär.

"På vaddå?" Fred grinade retligt, vilket han alltid gjort så jag var van vid det nu. "Ska vi spela quiditch, träffa Snuffles eller förstöra för Slytherin?"

Det var alltid någon av dem grejerna, ingen av oss behövde plugga. Spenderade man tillräckligt mycket tid med Fred och George så lärde man sig snart deras ordspråk, "Hör det du vill".

Vilket betydde att man kunde välja vad man skulle lyssna på, och göra egna översättningar. Som tillexempel skogen, Dumbledor sa att det var förbjudet att gå dit, och det var enligt dem bara ett välmenande råd.

"Vi ska förstöra för Slytherin" sa han och höll upp ett finger som om han räknade. "Sedan ska vi gå och spela quiditch med Angelina, Katie, George och Lee, och sedan ska vi hälsa på Snuffels"

Jag log och vi gick ner emot matsalen, där satt George och Lee, dem höjde händerna som för att hälsa. Vilket alla andra elever förmodligen trodde att dem gjorde, men jag visste bättre. Det var en signal, deras sätt att berätta att dem var klara med det dem hade gjort.

"Okej min käre Eric" sa Fred, han tittade ner på en klocka han hade på handleden och räknade tyst. "Titta på det här"

Han pekade emot lärarbordet där satt Dolores Umbridge, en häxa som gjorde livet surt för alla. Inklusive lärarna, dem stirrade argt på henne, men denna verkade inte märka. Istället satt hon och småpratade med Snape, denna såg ut som om han skulle spy.

"Dumbledor vad är det här?" skrek plötsligt Umbridge, hon ställde sig upp och stirrade tjurigt på Dumbledor. "Jag trodde att nötter var förbjudna på skolan"

Han verkade kunna dölja sitt skratt, men det gjorde inte eleverna och inte dem andra lärarna heller. Vilket var helt förståerligt, för Umbridge var nu illröd, och hennes kropp hade svullnat upp så att hon nu såg ut som ett stort troll eller en liten jätte.

"Min kära Professor Umbridge" började han och log försiktigt. "Jag lovar dig att det inte finns några spår av nötter alls i maten"

"Och hur kan du veta det?" skrek denna argt och kliade på sina armar, dessa svällde mera och mera.

"För att jag hade reagerat på samma sätt som du verkade ha gjort min kära Dolores" sa han och log godtroget, man såg hur det glittrade i hans ögon, men Umbridge verkade inte märka detta. "Poppy vill du följa Dolores till sjukhusflyglen?"

Madame Pomfrey satte nästan maten i halsen men sa ja och gick sedan med snabba steg därifrån.

"Vad tycker du?" Fred såg stolt ut, vi stod nu och tittade efter Umbridge och Madame Pomfrey. "Jag måste säga att jag är väldigt nöjd med vårt arbete"

"Det här slutade bra" George och Lee stod bakom oss med armarna korsade och log nöjt. "Nu sticker vi innan McGonagall kommer på att det var vi"

Jag tittade bakåt och såg hur McGonagall log emot mig, det såg ut som om hon visste allting. Men sa inget till rektorn, förmodligen för att han också visste. Och ingen av dem var så förtjusta i Dolores Umbridge, några månader i sjukhusflyglen gjorde henne inget.

"Eric kommer du eller?" jag sprang efter dem. "Vet hon att det var vi?"

Jag nickade, och hämtade andan medans dem tittade på mig.

"Men hon säger inget" sa jag, dem började genast skratta och le som om dem vunnit flera miljoner på trollotto. "Hon och rektorn hatar Umbridge lika mycket som alla andra"

"Gött, då spelar vi" tillsammans med dem gick vi ner till quiditchplanen, där väntade Angelina och Katie.

"Vad tid det tog" sa Angelina, Fred log charmigt emot henne.

Jag hade senare fått veta att han varit hennes bästa vän men numera var kär i henne. Men visste inte om hon kände samma sak, därför sa han inget. Ungefär som jag och Hailey, men det här hade pågått längre och det var synd att ingen av dem gjort nåt åt det.

"Vi var tvungna att förstöra lite för Umbridge" sa Fred och ställde sig jämte Angelina, denna rodnade. "Är vi förlåtna sötnos?"

Smeknamnen hade kommit före att han förstod att han var kär i henne, Angelina hade kallat honom snygging och då sa han sötnos till henne, rätt logiskt.

"Hon kan inte vara arg på dig" Katie hade vigt hoppat av sin kvast och stod nu jämte George, dem hade inget ihop förutom det att båda två visste vad Angelina kände för Fred.

"Håll tyst Katie" fräste denna och rodnade djupt, det blev en pinsam tystnad.

Lee var för en gångs skull tyst, Fred tittade djupt in i Angelinas ögon och hon rodnade djupt. George viskade med Katie, dem slängde ibland menande blickar emot Angelina.

"Ska vi spela eller vill ni vara ensamma lite?" frågade jag och log retligt emot Fred, som besvarade det genom att lägga armen runt Angelina.

Hon blev löjligt lycklig, precis som han blev.

"Spela"

Så var spelet igång, quidtich var ett av sätten att glömma bort allting. Och det kändes som om vi skulle spela föralltid, men då avbröts spelet av Katies skrik.

"Titta där nere" alla vände blickarna neråt och såg en stor svart hund, Sirius. Men när Katie såg den, trodde hon att det var grymmen.

Ett dödsomen, som några tidigare dagar dykt upp när dem skulle spå Harrys framtid. Dem flesta hade blivit oroliga för honom, eftersom att det betydde att han skulle dö innan året var slut. Men jag brydde mig inte, vilket jag sa till Fred och George, dem höll inte med men lyssnade ändå.

"Det är min hund Snuffles" förklarade jag snabbt och gjorde en störtdykning neråt och landade mjukt jämte honom.

Han såg imponerad ut, jag var inte helt säker men det såg ut så. I munnen hände ett pergament, jag tog det och såg att det var ett brev.

"_Kan inte träffa dig på länge, dem i orden har börjat misstänka mig. Men skriv till Snuffles, eller pappa men nämn inte mitt riktiga namn. Ville prata med dig en sista gång, vem var den där tjejen som skrek åt dig?"_

Jag suckade djupt, Hailey ignorerade mig helt. Och hon hade något på gång med Harry, det fick jag veta tack vare Fred.

"Det VAR min bästa vän, men nu vet jag inte" sa jag enkelt, han gnydde och tittade på mig med sorg i blicken.

Det trodde jag iallafall, men det var svårt att se hur en hund kände. Jag kliade honom bakom öronen och han lade sig ner på gräset.

"Vilken fin hund" tjöt plötsligt Angelina och sprang fram till oss, Katie höll sig på avstånd. "Får man klappa"

Innan jag hunnit svara gick han fram och strök sig emot Angelinas ben, Fred gav honom en elak blick.

"Kom nu Snuffles det räcker" sa jag och det var det enda som behövdes.

"Vi måste gå nu Eric, kommer du?" frågade Lee, han stod jämte Katie denna höll hårt om hans midja som om han skulle försvinna om hon släppte.

"Jag kommer" jag kramade om Sirius. "Jag älskar dig pappa"

Jag skulle sova, det hade varit en lång dag. Angelina, Katie, Fred, George och Lee skulle till köket och äta något. När jag kom in i sällskapsrummet satt Harry där jämte Hailey. Det gjorde ont att se dem två tillsammans, speciellt som att hon kramade honom när jag kom.

"Jävla ärrskalle" muttrade jag och gick uppför trappan till min sovsal och lade mig i sängen. "Jag saknar dig redan pappa"

Inom loppet av några sekunder hade jag somnat och vaknade inte fören jag hörde ett högljutt knackande på fönstret.

"Jag kommer" muttrade jag och öppnade fönstret, tog brevet och släppte in den svarta ugglan, som förmodligen var Sirius eller någon annans.

"_Säg sanningen till henne"_

Det var allt det stod, och det gjorde mig nästan tårögd. Jag hade sagt en mening till honom, och ändå hade han kunnat gissa precis vad som hänt.

"Ok" svarade jag enkelt, Ron vände sig om i sin säng och muttrade något om dansade clowner, vilket gjorde mig ännu mer förvirrad.

"_Galningar" _var det sista jag tänkte, när jag lade mig ner och somnade redo att säga sanningen till Hailey imorgon.

_**Som vanligt skrev mizzy om Hailey och jag om Eric. Men något som inte är vanligt är att vi har bestämt att vi lägger inte upp några mer kapitel fören vi får mer reviews. Vi skriver fortfarande men vi kommer inte lägga upp det fören vi får lite mer reviews, vi ber inte om tio men två??**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ännu ett kapitel :)**_

_Tack till KiaRiddle och Angel in Candyland :) Blir jätteglada när vi läser era reviews, ;P_

**Hailey**

När jag vaknade upp igen låg jag i ett stort rum med vita väggar, golv och tak. Jag slöt ögonen igen. Mitt huvud kändes fyllt med bomull och det smakade svagt av spyor i munnen. Försiktigt öppnade jag ögonen helt och kisade för det plötsligt starka ljuset. Vart är jag? Det här påminde starkt om ett sjukhus, men vad skulle jag göra där?

Jag tänkte tillbaka på det som hänt igår. Jag hade vaknat tidigt med en huvudvärk som hotade att explodera mitt huvud. Jag hade försökt resa på mig och gå fram till Lavender för att få hjälp, men då blev jag yr och föll. Vad hade hänt sen?

Att försöka komma på det som hänt gav mig bara en ännu värre huvudvärk och jag gav upp. Istället kollade jag mig runt för att se var jag var. Känslan av att det var ett sjukhus satt kvar när det ända jag såg var vitt. På min vänstra sida fanns bara ett vitt draperi som var fördraget mellan mig och det på andra sidan. Sakta för att inte skapa mer huvudvärk vred jag på huvudet till den andra sidan och såg... Eric! Han satt och halvsov som en bror som väntar på att hans syskon skulle bli frisk nog att prata med honom. Varför hade han kommit?

Jag kände efter om jag hade någon röst innan jag sträckte mig fram mot honom. "Eric?" Det blev bara till en viskning, som så ofta nu förtiden. Eric ryckte till och öppnade ögonen, han såg inte ut att ha sovit mycket. Hur länge hade jag varit här? Det var ju morgon när jag blev så sjuk och om han såg trött ut måste det ha gått minst en dag om han väntat på mig hela tiden.

"Hailey", svarade han och såg oroligt på mig.

Jag måste få berätta för honom hur det hade varit utan honom de senaste två månaderna. Men först ville jag förklara. "Eric. Jag är ledsen." Mina tårar brände i ögonen och ville komma ut. "Det var inte meningen, Eric. Förlåt. Jag blev bara så arg." Den första tåren rann nerför min kind och fick snart sällskap av fler. "Förlåt."

"Hailey, det gör inget." Han såg mina tårar och kramade om mig – hårt. "Jag har saknat dig."

"Jag har saknat dig också." Jag försökte räta på mig, men huvudet gjorde sig ganska så påmind.

"Jag hämtar Pomfrey", sa Eric och gick iväg.

Så då var jag på sjukhuset i alla fall. Snart kom Eric tillbaka med Madam Pomfrey som gav mig något att dricka och huvudvärken försvann.

"Vad hände med mig?" frågade jag Pomfrey.

"Du fick en liten omgång av Trollkarls migrän, du var riktigt dålig där ett tag. Hur mår du nu?"

"Nu när jag är av huvudvärken så mår jag ganska bra, lite trött bara."

"Mm, det är vanligt, vila lite nu så blir du snart bättre."

"Tack."

"Tacka inte mig, tacka den där tvillingen som kom hit med dig." Och så gick hon.

"Vad pratar hon om?" Jag vände mig till Eric och han kollade på mig.

"Fred kom hit igår morse med dig i famnen. Du hade tuppat av uppe i sovsalen och ingen kunde väcka dig."

"Hur kunde han komma upp till tjejernas sovsal?" Jag tittade skeptiskt på Eric som log tillbaka mot mig.

"Hur kommer _jag_ upp dit?" frågade han menande och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag vet inte. Hur _gör_ du det?" Han såg nästan chockad ut när jag yttrat frågan.

"Har du inte kommit på det?! Och jag som t o m bar dig upp till din egna sovsal en gång. Och du vet inte hur jag tar mig upp?" Jag skakade på huvudet och han rufsade om mig i håret. "Nu blir jag nästan besviken", viskade han i mitt öra och blinkade åt mig.

"Hur kommer det sig att du är här?" Han förstod att jag menade varför han var här med mig när vi hade bråkat.

"Jo, när Fred Bar hit dig..." _Bar_?! Sa han _bar_? Varför använde han inte bara staven? "...så sa du några saker", Eric tittade generat bort.

"Vad sa jag? Var det något pinsamt?" Jag kände nästan hur jag skulle börja rodna om han sa att jag sagt något som säkert inte varit menat för någon annan än mig att höra.

"Nej, det beror nog på hur man ser det. Jag tycker inte det var särskilt pinsamt, bara... snällt." Han såg min blick och skrattade. "Nej jag lovar det är inget farligt. Du sa bara att du inte ville att jag skulle gå och att du var ledsen, ungefär som du sa nu."

Så dem hade hört det jag hade sagt i drömmen? Men jag fick ingen tid till att tänka på det för sen fick jag ännu en kram och han reste på sig. "Jag måste gå och äta nu, men jag kommer tillbaka och ser hur du mår, så vila nu så att du blir bättre och kan ta dig härifrån snart."

Han gick och det blev tyst och tomt. Ingen annan fanns i någon av sängarna jag kunde se. Så jag tänkte för en gångs skull lyda hans råd att vila. Så jag la mig till rätta, drog upp täcket och somnade om. Den här gången drömde jag varken om något svart rum med Eric i, rötter jag låg på eller massa tårar som rann nerför mina kinder. Jag drömde faktiskt ingenting men jag sov nog ganska länge för när jag vaknade var det mörkt i rummet och jag kunde se stjärnor lysa upp himlen genom fönstret. Halva dagen måste ha gått. Varför hade ingen väckt mig? Nu kunde jag ju inte sova en hel natt till, jag var inte trött nu. Sakta reste jag på mig och kollade efter Eric, han var inte här.

Jag tassade fram mot en dörr som jag trodde tillhörde Madam Pomfrey. Jag gläntade på dörren och kikade in. Ingen där. Besviket vände jag mig om och hoppade till när jag såg Pomfrey stå där och titta på mig.

"Hur mår du miss Davis?"

Jag var så paff att hon kommit upp bakom mig utan att jag märkt det att det tog ett tag innan jag svarade. "Jag mår bra, tack."

"Vad skönt att höra. Du mår inte illa?"

"Nej." Jag gjorde en paus. "Hur kunde du komma upp bakom mig så tyst?" Jag kunde inte hålla mig, jag behövde verkligen få veta.

Madam Pomfrey log vänligt mot mig. "Har man arbetat på ett sjukhus så länge som jag har gjort så lär man sig att gå så tyst att man inte väcker några patienter." Jag nickade tankfullt, det lät logiskt. Men jag gillar inte att folk smyger upp bakom mig.

"Kan jag gå? Eller är det för sent?"

"För sent?" Pomfrey kollade frågande på mig.

"Ja det är ju så mörkt ute", sa jag och pekade mot ett av fönsterna. Pomfrey kollade och log igen mot mig.

"Det är i mitten av november, miss Davis. Har du inte lärt dig att det börjar bli mörkare tidigare då? Och på din andra fråga så får du gärna gå om du känner att du mår bra, för jag vill inte att du ska komma tillbaka och må sämre igen bara för att du fick gå nu."

Jag rodnade när hon sa det om att det blev mörkare. Varför hade jag inte tänkt på det? "Jo jag mår bra. Det är säkert."

"Okej. God natt, miss Davis."

"God natt." Snabbt skyndade jag mig ut från sjukhusflygeln för att hitta Eric. Nu när vi var sams igen behövde jag verkligen prata ut med honom.

**Eric**

Som en zombi gick jag igenom hela slottet och kom snart fram till min sovsal. Där var Harry, Ron, Fred och George redo att gå. Dem skulle förmodligen äta frukost, men när jag kom dit stannade Harry och Ron och tittade på mig som om jag var knäpp.

"Hur mår du egentligen?" frågade Fred, och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Är du uppkäftig?" frågade Ron hotfullt men jag reagerade inte alls.

Inte för att jag inte ville, jag ville gärna ha ett bra skäl till att krossa hans näsa men jag orkade inte just nu. Vilket Fred och George förmodligen märkte. om inte pågrund av påsarna unger mina ögon utan också pågrund av mitt konstiga beteende.

"Han håller på att svimma" förklarade dem och tog Harry och Rons axlar och drog dem därifrån.

Tacksam över den plötsliga tystnade lade jag mig ner i soffan och sov länge och väl. Inga drömmar, och ingen som störde mig gjorde att jag sov hela dagen. Det som till sist väckte mig var den enda person som fick det.

"Vi måste prata" jag satte mig upp och såg på Hailey, hon såg målmedveten ut som om inget skulle stoppa henne.

"Om vad" hon avbröt mig genom att kyssa mig, först mjukt med sedan mer passionerat.

Det var otroligt, hur våra kroppar följde varandra. Det var som om vi var menade att vara tillsammans.

**Japp, Hailey av missy och Eric av mig ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hrm, här är nästa kapitel. (missy skrev Hailey och Ja om Eric)**_

**Hailey**

Några veckor hade gått och jag och Eric var nu ett officiellt par. Harry har faktiskt kommit över mig nu, tack och lov! Det var inget fel på honom eller något sånt, men det var bara jobbigt om han tyckte om mig men jag inte honom – på det sättet. Jag hade känslor för Eric, inte honom. Istället hade han nu fått upp ögonen för Cho Chang en tjej i Ravenclaw året över oss. Hon var väll söt, för all del. Jag har hört att han har varit förälskad i henne sen minst ett år tillbaka, men han hade kommit över det ett tag när han först träffat mig. Men nu var han där igen, men som sagt inget mig emot. Jag är bara glad att han får vara lycklig med någon som kanske känner som honom.

"Hailey? Hoho, _Haaaileeey_?? Jorden anropar den svarthåriga flickan vid namn Hailey!" Jag ruskade på mig och såg mig omkring. Bredvid mig i andra änden av sängen satt Eric och flinade. "Vad tänkte du på? Du log så stort att jag nästan undrade om det var om mig." Jag räckte lekfullt ut tungan mot honom och spelade påkommen.

"Hur kunde du komma på det?"

"Jo jag är ju väldigt snygg och smart och charmig och klipsk och snabbtänkt och intelligent och rolig och smart..." Jag slog till honom med en av kuddarna som låg på hans säng.

"Du vet att du sa samma sak om dig själv flera gånger va?"

"Japp, och det är helt okej för mig, för det är väldigt sant." Jag slog till honom igen och den här gången så hårt att han ryggade tillbaka och föll i golvet eftersom det inte fanns någon gavel eller vägg just där han satt.

"Fortfarande väldigt snabbtänkt?" Flinade jag ner mot honom där han låg på golvet.

"Självklart!" sa han och tog snabbt tag i min arm och drog ner mig på golvet. Jag hamnade mjukt på honom. Det hade han inte tänkt på så han rullade snabbt runt så han låg ovanpå mig. Men det gick inte jag med på så jag rullade runt ett varv till så nu låg han underst igen. "Hmm..."sa han och tittade på mig som om han var en professor och jag hans bägare fylld med en oidentifierbar vätska. Sen rullade han helt plötsligt runt igen och vi kom under sängen. Nu var det min tur att säga "Hmm" medans jag tittade mig omkring där under.

"Inga dammråttor", konstaterade jag och nickade tankfullt för att retas med honom. Han skrattade bara och böjde sig för att kyssa mig, då tog jag min chans och snart låg jag överst igen. Jag gillade att vara på toppen för då hade jag kontrollen. Det förstod Eric och jag visste även att Eric visste, så jag var beredd när han tänkte flytta på sig. "Ska du gå redan?" frågade jag och lät ledsen. Eric skrattade åt mig och jag kunde inte heller hålla mig så jag skrattade med.

När vi lugnat oss efter nån minut böjde jag mig ner och kysste honom. Eric kysste mig tillbaka och kyssen djupnade snart. Jag slöt ögonen och koncentrerade mig på att besvara hans plötsligt väldigt passionerade kyss. När han nu försökte rulla över så lät jag honom göra det och han kunde då på något sätt ägna sig ännu mer åt våran kyss. Hans läppar var mjuka och och smakade gott. Jag förde sakta mina händer mot hans hår samtidigt som han tryckte sig närmare mig och på något sätt fick han in sina händer under min tröja och började varsamt smeka min rygg. Vi fick snart skiljas för att kunna andas och då började han kyssa min hals istället. På ett ställe under mitt öra började han att suga och jag undrade lite om det skulle bli ett sugmärke sen, men jag brydde mig inte, det var så skönt. Just då slutade han och återgick till mina läppar. Jag besvarade det fort.

"Har ni trevligt där nere, ensamma?" frågade Dean. Vi slutade kyssas och tittade mot sidan av sängkanten där Dean just böjde sig ner och kollade på oss.

"Det är klart", sa jag. "Får man vara själva och göra så här.." jag kysste Eric passionerat i någon sekund, och kollade tillbaka mot Dean igen som såg lite smått äcklad ut. "...utan att få kommentarer? Nej jag trodde inte det", jag log brett mot Dean och han såg ut som om han ångrade att han kommit hit från början.

"Man kan vara i sängen och dra för draperiet", svarade han när han började räta på sig igen.

"Hmm. Det har vi inte tänkt på. Det kan vi prova nästa gång. Tack för tipset!" ropade Eric tillbaka.

Dean stönade samtidigt som han muttrade något som lät som"'..._nästa gång_...'"

Eric och jag brast i skratt som bara blev värre när vi tittade på varandra. Kunde det bli bättre än såhär??

**Eric**

Mitt liv var offecielt perfekt, jag har grymma vänner som står vid min sida i vått och torrt däremot inte när McGonagall skäller ut mig. Men det förväntade jag mig inte heller, det var helt enkelt för mycket att be om. Jag hade också kontakt med min pappa, den ökända marodören och "mördaren" Sirius Black, fast jag vet inte om mamma vet om det.

"Hej snygging" jag tittade upp emot tjejernas sovsal och såg den vackraste varelsen som fanns gå nerför trapporna.

Hailey var nu också min flickvän, och det var nog det bästa utav allt. Hon visste allt om Sirius, och om allting annat som hänt. Det var inte mer än rättvisst att jag berättade det för henne.

"Hej sötnos" jag tog henne i min famn och kysste hennes panna. "Ska vi gå?"

Hon nickade enkelt och vi började gå, till vår första lektion som vi hade med McGonagall. Vilket ironiskt nog var det ämne vi var bäst på.

"Miss Davis och Mr Sawyer" Minerva McGonagall var där, hon såg om möjligt tjurigare ut än vanligt. "Gå till biblioteket och hämta Mr Potter, Miss Granger och Mr Weasly"

Vi sa inget utan började gå igenom slottet hand i hand. Nästan alla stannade och tittade som om dem ville titta så att det säkert var sant, vilket kunde bli rätt irriterande. Men tillslut kom vi fram till biblioteket.

"Vi smyger på dem" viskade jag, och vi började göra detta.

Snart hörde man Harrys förvånade skrik, Rons djupa andetag och Hermiones lugna förklaring.

"Du räddade henne Harry" förklarade hon. "Har ni inte märkt hur lika ni är?"

Dem andra sa inget utan satt där tyst, jag märkte först då hur blek Hailey var.

"Vänja dig Harry" sa plötsligt Ron högt. "Hailey Davis heter egentligen Hailey Potter och hon är din nya syrra"

"Faktiskt Ron så är hon min tvilling"

_**Förlåt för förseningen var mitt fel!! :/ Ledsen för det**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Excuse moi! det var ännu en gång mitt fel att det inte blivit några uppdateringar :/ Mycket pågrund av att jag fick dataförbud, som missy förklarade. Men här är vi igen och ska köra igång på riktigt med uppdateringarna, lovar :) (måste bara säga att det inte är missys fel, för oftast är det jag som skriver långsamt elr håller på med en annan fic istället för denna så skäll på mig)**_

**Hailey**

Var han min bror?! Eller tvilling, enligt vad han sa! Jag stirrade tomt framför mig i någon sekund innan jag, snabbare än att Eric hunnit reagera, tagit mig ut från biblioteket. Jag sprang mot... vad sprang jag mot? Jag vet inte men jag sprang i alla fall, bort från biblioteket, bort från Harry och bort från verkligheten – kändes det. Men det är klart att varje gång man _vill_ att man ska försvinna syns man på lång väg och när man inte vill bli hittad blir man det – det är ödets ironi, jag lovar. Jag rundade ett hörn och jag var tillbaka därifrån jag började. Jag kände mig hjälplös, vad skulle jag göra? Jag fick panik och vände mig om för att springa tillbaka därifrån jag nyss kom, men där fanns det något som stod i vägen – Eric. Han tog ett starkt tag om mig och bar mig till något rum där han satte sig i en soffa med mig i knät.

"Hur känns det?" frågade han försiktigt och strök bort en hårslinga från mitt ansikte och la den bakom mitt öra.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och skakade på huvudet. "Jag vet inte, lite läskigt. Varför kunde han bara inte berätta det till mig? Måste han ta upp det med sina psykopatiskt dumma kompisar?" Jag visste att jag var elak men det fanns värre ord jag tänkte om dem just nu, så vi kan säga att det där var ganska skonsamt. Och varför _hade_ han inte kommit till mig?? Om jag nu var hans syster, jag rös till och tänkte på när han kysst mig, varför kom han inte bara och tala om det till mig? Måste han gå till sina kompisar och prata med dem om det först? Vad hade dem med mig och honom att göra?? Jag var ganska arg, men kände ändå att jag ville veta mer om det först, vem vet om dem bara spelade ett spratt eller något för mig? Men det här var väl knappast något som ens dem skulle skämta om? Och de lät ganska allvarliga...

"Ta det lugnt, Hailey. Jag tror dem har sina orsaker till varför de inte prata direkt med dig, tror du inte det själv?"

"Mm, är du helt plötsligt på deras sida eller?" frågade jag lite ironiskt och slog till honom på armen.

Eric skrattade och log mot mig. "Nej, men jag måste väll medge att dem ibland kan ha rätt, fast det skulle jag inte erkänna inför dem." Han blinkade åt mig och jag var tvungen att le. Kan man ha någon bättre vän/pojkvän än Eric? Han kan alltid få mig på bättre humör om han bara vill. Och det ville han tydligen nu. "Men om du vill kan jag även klå upp honom."

"Ha ha, nej tack. Det är dessutom inte värt straffkommenderingen som du skulle få för det."

"Nej du har rätt, men det skulle vara kul och se hans min." Eric flinade lite innan han blev allvarlig igen. "Men vad ska du säga till honom? Ska du berätta att vi hörde det dem sa, eller vad ska du göra?"

"Jag vet inte, vad förväntas egentligen att jag ska göra? Jag kan ju inte bara gå fram till honom och bara: 'Jo, hejsan brorsan, vad kul att jag äntligen har hittat den familj som lämnade bort mig på ett barnhem. Vad glad jag ska bli att träffa våra föräldrar igen efter 15 år!' Ja, det tror jag att jag tänker säga till honom", jag kollade sarkastiskt på Eric men han log inte som jag trodde han skulle.

"Jag förstår vad du menar, men ärligt vad ska du säga? Du kan ju inte gå runt i evighet och låtsas som om du inte vet om det, nu när du vet."

"Jag vet, men jag ska ge honom en chans att berätta det själv, annars tar jag tag i det själv med honom, så oroa dig inte, på något sätt ska jag få det ur honom."

Han skrattade och kysste varsamt min hjässa. "Du låter som en gangster, lilla gumman." Det där med 'lilla gumman' hade han börjat lägga till i slutet av meningar bara för att reta upp mig. Jag tittade surt på honom och han tittade glatt tillbaka.

"Ha, ha, ha! Vad kul du är!"

"Mm, tycker faktiskt jag med." Hårt boxade jag till honom i magen, men han var redan van och beredd på det så det gjorde nog inte _så_ ont. Fast å andra sidan har han nog ett präktigt blåmärke där de närmaste veckorna...

**Eric**

Jag satt och tittade ut genom fönstret, Hailey var nere med sin "tvillingbror", det känns fortfarande konstigt att prata om Harry som en släkting till henne. Dem pratade om allting, om familjen och om hur dem skulle göra nu. Medans jag satt här uppe och väntade på att brevet ifrån mina föräldrar skulle komma och hoppades för mitt liv att Hailey inte skulle flytta till Harrys familj. Jag kände mig skyldig som tänkte så, men var det verkligen så fel av mig att vilja ha kvar min bästa vän/flickvän nära mig.

"Hej Eric" Fred och George slängde sig på soffan jämte mig och grinade brett, bara genom att titta på dem visste jag vad dem gjort hela dagen.

Såg dem glada ut så hade dem förmodligen bara gjort något retsamt emot Malfoy, grinade dem brett däremot och såg ut som om dem inte kunde vara lyckligare så hade dem varit på Umbridge. Och slängde dem sig ner på soffan jämte mig och grinade då hade dem varit på Umbridge och Malfoy.

"Hejsan killar, vad gör ni här?" dem ställde sig upp och började vandra runt i rummet samtidigt som dem tittade runt överallt.

"Din flickvän praktiskt taget tvingade oss att gå hit" började George, han satt för närvarandra och tittade in i elden, han såg ut som om han tänkte noga.

Och om jag kände honom, vilket jag gjorde så tänkte han förmodligen på hur han och Fred skulle kunna använda eld i sitt nästa trick utan att bli relegerade, vilket var näst intill omöjligt.

"Hon och Harry har ett bror/syster ögonblick och det är läskigt att både se och höra på" förklarade sedan Fred, han hade öppat fönstret och höll i två kuvert. "Du har fått två brev idag Eric, hur blev du så populär?"

Jag skrattade bara lågt medans han kastade breven till mig, precis som jag misstänkt var ett av dem ifrån min mamma och ett ifrån Sirius, elr min pappa.

"Läs högt vad gamle Tramptass säger" beordrade Fred och i nästa ögonblick satt både han och George framför mina fötter.

Dem såg ut som två små förväntansfulla barn.

"Hej Eric, vad kul att du och Hailey blev tillsammans till slut. Jag måste säga det att ända sedan jag träffade dig första gången visste jag att det var en tjej som gjorde dig så ledsen" började jag men blev där avbruten av Fred.

"Klart han visste det" sa denna sarkastiskt, genast dyke det upp ännu en mening på brevet, som om någon skrev det medans vi pratade.

"Japp Fred" läste jag högt, detta fick tvillingarna att hoppa till av förvåning men dem blev snart normala igen. "Och jag visste det för att Eric såg ut som James efter att Lily sagt nej till honom igen, men iallfall. Klart du får ha mitt efternamn om du står ut med all negativ uppmärksamhet du kommer få. Ta hand om dig och var försiktigt, Älskar dig / Sirius/Pappa"

Både Fred och George satt nu och skämtade om mitt far och son ögonblick. Men jag hade inte lyssant ett dugg utan satt nu och läste min mammas brev. Jag kände att jag blev argare och argare för varje rad jag läste.

"Är något fel Eric? Ditt ansikte är illrött" jag rullade ihop papperet i en liten boll och slängde det sedan in i elden. "Vad handlade det där om?"

"Min mamma vill inte att jag ska ha mitt pappas efternamn" fräste jag ilsket, nu var rollerna ombytta.

Fred och George satt nu i soffan och såg hur jag ilsket gick fram och tillbaka framför soffan. Jag drog händerna genom håret och svor tyst över att min mamma, eller Sarah som jag från och med nu skulle kalla henne.

"Hon kan inte bestämma över mitt liv" sa jag och ställde mig framför dem, ingen av dem rörde sig elr gjorde något för att visa att dem höll med.

"Men byt efternamn ändå" stammade George, han verkade faktiskt rädd vilket gjorde mig väldigt förvånad.

Så läskig kunde jag inte vara, Hailey hade någon gång sagt till mig att hon tyckte att jag kunde bli rätt läskig ibland men så farligt kunde det inte vara.

"Ses senare killar" sa jag och började gå emot rektorns kontor, jag ville prata med både honom och McGonagall, dem var nog dem enda lärarna som skulle acceptera mitt val.

När jag kom fram till kontoret stod faktiskt McGongall utanför och pratade med just Dumbledor, jag log ironiskt.

"Jag vill byta efternamn" jag stod mittemellan dem två och brydde mig inte om vad dem pratat om tidigare, men det måste varit något viktigt.

"Mr Sawyer hörde ni vad vi pratade om?" frågade McGonagall, men blev snabbt nertystad av Dumbledor, han höjde enkelt handen som ett tecken för att visa Minerva att jag inte hört något.

Hur han nu visste det, men den mannen visste allting. Hur han gjorde det var det nog ingen som visste, förutom just han för han vet ju allt. Det blev väldigt komplicerat och jag kände hur det började spänna i tinningen, vilket betydde att jag höll på att få huvudvärk.

"Jasså Mr Stewart och vad skulle ni heta?" frågade Dumbledor enkelt, och log emot mig som om han redan visste vad jag skulle säga.

En till läskig sak med honom, på något sätt kändes det som om han tittade rätt igenom en och på något sätt visste allting. Man behövde egentligen inte berätta något för honom, han visste säkert ändå. Och där kom jag tillbaka till teorin som gav mig huvudvärk.

"Jag byter mitt namn till Eric Sirius Black" sa jag enkelt och log emot dem, ingen av dem såg varken förvånade eller skrämda ut.

"Det tar jag hand om Mr Black, under tiden kan ni gå tillbaka till er lektion" sa Dumbledor enkelt och gick emot trappan, han och Minerva skulle tydligen fortsätta prata om det dem pratat om innan jag störde på kontoret.

"Tycker ni inte att det är konstigt?" frågade jag och tittade förvånat på dem, med en elegans som bara vissa människor ägde vände sig Dumbledor om och log mjukt.

"Inte alls Eric" sa han enkelt. "Att du vill ha samm efternamn som din pappa, som också är en av dem män som jag ser upp till är inte konstigt alls"

Utan ett ord försvann både han och McGonagall upp till kontoret och kvar var bara jag. Jag sa inget utan började gå emot min lektion, som var trolldrycks konst med Snape.

"Eric var har du varit?" Hailey stod vid dörren som fortfarande var stängd vilket betydde att Snape inte kommit än.

Jag älskar verkligen henne, och pågrund av allt bra som hänt idag tog jag henne i famnen och kysste henne passionerat. Vilket faktiskt till min lycka fick henne att tappa andan.

"Vad har du varit idag?" frågade hon sedan enkelt och log trött emot mig, det såg ut som om hon fått reda på något hon helst inte viljat veta, och detta fick mig att undra.

"Bytt namn till Black" sa jag enkelt och kysste henne igen, lugnare denna gången, mycket pågrund av att Harry stod och tittade på.

"Mr Stewart jag tillåter inte känsloyttringar i mitt klassrum" sa han enkelt, Hailey drog sig undan ifrån mig men jag grinade enkelt brett och fortsatte kyssa henne. "Mr Stewart lyssnar du på mig alls?"

Jag vände mig och låtsades spela förvånad, Harry och Ron såg väldigt nöjda ut. Vilket var ännu en posetiv grej med min plan. Om Hailey var en del av deras "gäng" så var jag också det, vi var som ett slags "köp två betala för en" erbjudande. Men så skulle det inte blev om dem hatade mig, visserligen skulle Hailey fortfarande vara välkommen men inte jag.

"Pratar ni med mig Sir?" frågade jag och tittade bakom mig och låtsades leta efter någon.

Flera stycken skrattade nervöst, jag kände hur Hailey nöp mig i rumpan men jag sa inget. Hermione såg också detta och hon log ironiskt emot mig.

"Ja Mr Stewart finns det några andra med det namnet?" frågade han irriterat som om jag var dum i huvudet, vilket jag faktiskt inte var även om det kunde verka så ibland.

"Men Sir det finns inte längre någon som heter Sawyer" sa jag och log emot honom, Snape såg ut som ett åskmoln.

Och med det menar jag att han såg argare ut än vanligt och det sa mycket. För vanligtvis finns det ingen som är argare än han, men nu såg han ut att kunna mörda mig. Men jag förstod inte riktigt varför.

"Om du hade bytt namn så hade jag fått reda på det" sa han, i nästa sekund dök en husalf upp, han hade kläder på sig och log försikigt emot Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Sir, Dobby har fått order om att berätta för Sir att Eric Sawyer heter inte längre Sawyer utan Black" , Dobby som jag nu gissat att han hette stammade lätt och såg ut som om han ville springa härifrån.

"Tack Dobby" muttrade Snape, och kastade elaka blicker på mig, men jag bestämde mig att detta var ett bra tillfälle att spela dum och bara flina tillbaka. "Nu börjar vi lektionen"

Dem andra började gå in och jag följde efter men blev snart stoppad av Hailey. Hon drog mig bakåt och praktiskt taget knuffade in mig i väggen innan hon började kyssa mig passionerat. Jag ville inte att det skulle ta slut.

"Ska. Vi. Skolka?" frågade jag mellan kyssarna, hon nickade enkelt och innan jag visste riktigt vad som hade hänt befann vi oss i "Vid behov rummet".

Men nu fanns det bara en enda möbel i hela rummet, en stor säng. Men å andra sidan var det den enda möbel vi behövde.

_**Som vanligt så skrevs Hailey Davis (soon to be Potter) av missy :) och jag skrev om Eric Sawyer, el numera Eric Black ;P En fråga till er som ska kommentera, tkr ni att vi ska döda Erics mamma?? vet inte varför men jag kom på att det hade varit rätt bra, då hade han kunnat bo med sin pappa under sommarna och vintern? bara en tanke säg vad ni tkr!! :) Och var ska Hailey bo? hos Dursleys elr hos sina "styvföräldrar"?? Vi skriver ett nytt kapitel så fort ni kommenterat**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Här är ett kapitel till :):):):)**_

**Hailey**

Jag älskade verkligen Eric, jag har nog vetat det ett tag nu, men jag ville bara konstatera det en gång till.

När jag vaknat tidigt i morse i 'Vid behov rummet' sov Eric fortfarande och jag kysste lätt hans nakna rygg innan jag klädde på mig och slank ut ur rummet innan han vaknade. Att skolka fick inte bli en vana, även om det var roligare än lektionerna. Idag var det helg, så det var ingen fara.

Även om jag inte tycker om själva lektionerna så betyder det inte att jag inte är bra i mina ämnen, för det är jag – och Eric. Även om Sarah, Erics mamma, var lite elak och konstig och borta ibland så hade hon i alla fall lärt oss massor, så i princip var lektionerna vi hade bara repetitioner för mig och Eric.

I min sovsal sov alla tjejerna fortfarande så jag kunde i lugn och ro ta en dusch och byta mina kläder. I dag tog jag på mig en vit, långärmad, tajt tröja med snygg urringning till ett par ljusblåa,tajta jeans. Jag hade en röd och svart tunn sjal som jag knöt försiktigt runt halsen för att dölja de nya sugmärkena jag fått under natten. Det var inte så att jag skämdes för dem men det kunde bli lite pinsamt om en lärare tex frågade om dem eller om mina kompisar bara hade lust att retas. Jag var inte en person som tog saker man retar mig för på allvar men i längden blir det väldigt irriterande och uttråkande.

Jag åt en snabb frukost i köket hos husalverna. Eric hade hittat köket med hjälp av Fred och George, som ingenting verkade undgå här i slottet. Eric hade visat hur man tog sig in och nu var jag här för att äta en tidig frukost. Är man bara trevlig mot alverna så är dem väldigt trevliga mot dig. När jag ätit gick jag tillbaka till sovsalen för att checka att jag gjort alla läxor som vi hade fått – jag var alltid ute i tid att göra dem. När allt var klart var mitt på dagen.

Jag hittade en hopvikt lapp på min huvudkudde som jag inte hade sett förra gången jag varit i sovsalen. Jag vecklade ut den och läste det som stod.

_Hejsan sötnos!_

_Hoppas du sov gott innan du gick imorse._

_När du gjort dig klar kan du väll möta mig bakom statyn av häxan på tredje våningen? Jag har någonting jag vill visa dig..._

_Älskar dig_

_Eric_

"Hejsan Hailey!" Hälsade Hermione bakom mig när hon gått upp ur sängen. "Morgonpigg, ser jag." Hon log stort mot mig. Eh... nog för att jag _var_ morgonpigg, men inte kan hon väll använda det uttrycket klockan tolv på dagen? "Jag hörde inte när du kom tillbaka inatt."

Nej, kanske för att jag intekom tillbaka_ inatt_. Vad spelar det ändå för roll för hennes del? Varför bryr hon sig egentligen?! Men bäst att inte fråga. "Nehe, nej du sov ganska djupt såg det ut som", det var bara till hälften lögn, hon såg ut att sova djupt när jag kom in i morse. Men Hermione skulle tolka det som om jag kommit mitt i natten.

"A, mina föräldrar brukar säga att jag gör det, jag antar att jag får det bekräftat nu." hon blinkade åt mig och för första gången någonsin tyckte jag att hon irriterade mig djupt. Vad var det för löjlig blinkning som hon gav mig? Tror hon att jag är hennes bästa vän som hon berättar massa hemligheter för, eller? Trots det jag tänkte visade jag ingenting – som vanligt.

Lite ansträngt log jag mot henne. "Aa antar det. Men ska gå nu, måste möta Eric."

"Okej, vi ses!" Hon log ett leende som såg ut att tillhöra en affärskvinna. Jag rös när jag vände mig om, hon gav mig kalla kårar. Varför hade jag inte sett hennes falska leenden förut?

Snabbt skyndade jag mig upp på tredje våningen och letade mig fram till häxan som skulle stå där. Jag hade precis hunnit fram till den när Eric snabbt tog tag i min arm och drog mig bakom statyn. Där kysste han mig först sakta innan den blev mer passionerad. Han drog sig undan lite men jag ville inte avsluta kyssen där så jag ställde mig på tå för att nå och kysste honom igen. Han log men besvarade min kyss. Som vanligt var hans läppar alldeles mjuka och smakade sött. Nu var det jag som avbröt kyssen.

"Var det ingenting som du skulle visa mig?" Jag höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Nej det kan vänta", svarade han och böjde sig ner för ännu en kyss. Jag väjde undan.

"Nej, vet du vad! Nu visar du mig det jag kom hit för att se!" sa jag "strängt" med händerna på höfterna.

Eric bugade sig djupt och låtsades också lyfta på hatten. "Som madam önskar." När han rätade på sig igen kunde vi inte hålla våra roller längre utan brast i skratt.

"Vem där?!" En bit bort i korridoren hörde vi tydligt Filtch. Och hans steg var på väg hitåt.

"Ojdå, bäst att skynda sig", fick jag kvidande fram mellan skrattanfallen.

"Svara!" röt Filtch till igen – ännu närmare.

Vi lyckades kväva vårt skratt så pass att Eric kunde ta fram sin stav och säga någonting så att väggen bakom statyn, där vi stod, ljudlöst flyttade på sig så att vi kunde komma förbi och in i en slags tunnel. Lika tyst som väggen hade öppnats, stängdes den. Väl inne i tunneln kunde vi inte längre hålla oss så vi brast på nytt ut i skratt igen.

"Kom, skynda dig, jag är inte säker på att väggen dämpar ljudet här inifrån. Och det vore synd om Filtch hittar och ockuperar det här stället." Eric log stort och glänsande.

Vi tog oss sakta längre in i tunneln som var upplyst med facklor som satt i hållare på väggen. Jag provade att röra vid lågan, men den avgav ingen värme så dem måste vara gjord på magiskt sätt.

"Vart är vi påväg?" frågade jag Eric efter ett tag.

Han vände sig om och gick baklänges när han skulle svara. "Du får se", hans speciella leende som jag älskade lyste upp hans ansikte och han tog mig i handen när han skulle vända sig om igen. Han sköt mig framför sig så att jag gick först när gången började utvidga sig och bli större, det gick en skarp sväng och sen uppenbarade sig ett stort rum, där det fanns ett dukat bord för två med två höga stearinljus som brann mitt på bordet.

"Åå!" Jag fick inte fram några ord som kunde beskriva hur jag kände mig just då. Rummet var svagt belyst, så ljusen på borden gav det mesta lyset och drog på så sätt till sig uppmärksamheten. "H-har du gjort allt för min skull?" frågade jag svagt och bara stirrade på allting.

"Nej, jag tänkte bara visa dig vad jag tänkte erbjuda min nya dejt för att göra dig svartsjuk."

Jag gav honom en sur blick och han skrattade. "Så du blir svartsjuk på att det inte är dig som jag har fixat det till?"

Jag boxade till honom på armen och stirrade på honom. "Det är inte kul." Eric skrattade svagt innan han fann sig i rollen som en högt uppsatt man som bjöd en fin dam på restaurang.

"Varsågod, min dam. Kom och sätt Er." Vi gick fram till bordet och han drog artigt ut stolen så att jag skulle kunna sätta mig och så knuffade han in den igen, men den fastnade i den fina mattan som låg under bordet. Han knuffade en gång till men den ville ännu inte flytta på sig. Eric såg irriterad ut när han för en tredje gång inte kunde få stolen att flytta in. Han böjde på sig så han kom i ögonhöjd med mina ögon. "Jag är ledsen min dam, men det verkar som att Ni får ta och sitta en bit från bordet."

Jag fnissade åt hans misslyckade försök att flytta på stolen samt hans sätt att "lösa" problemet.

Maten låg fint uppdukat på faten; någon slags filé med klyftpotatis, sås, grönsaker, gelé. I glaset framför mig antog jag att det var honungs öl – fråga mig inte hur han fått tag i den. Maten var utsökt och vi samtalade och skrattade oss genom den. Efter maten dök nya tallrikar upp med efterrätten på. Efterrätten bestod av jordgubbs sorbet med kolasås/chokladsås och färska jordgubbar. Eric sträckte sig fram över bordet med en chokladdoppad jordgubbe mellan fingrarna. Jag öppnade munnen och tog en tugga. Dom var jättegoda och jag log stort när han sträckte sig fram med en till jordgubbe.

Jag tog en av mina egna och doppade i chokladen för att sträcka mig fram och ge till honom. Han skrattade han också.

"Det här är ju en middag som _jag_ bjuder på, då ska inte du mata _mig_."

"Det är väl klart att jag ska!" skrattade jag. "Så som du har spillt kan du behöva någon som tar hand om dig."

"Men jag har inte spillt någonting!" utbrast han och tittade sig omkring runt platsen där han satt och åt.

"Nehej? Och vad är då det här?" frågade jag och sträckte fram handen för att putta till hans tallrik med glass så att allt rann ut på bordet och ner i hans knä. Han drog snabbt efter andan när den kalla glassen spred sig och blötte ner honom.

"Det här ska du få ångra, Hailey!!"

Jag bara skrattade åt honom då han reste sig upp för att torka bort det mesta med en servett. Plötsligt hejdade han sig och log ett hemlighetsfullt leende i två sekunder, innan han fick fram ett perfekt pokerface igen, det hände så fort att jag nästan trodde jag inbillat mig det där leendet. Nästan all glass var borttorkad när han gick framåt och ställde sig framför mig för böja sig ner och kyssa mig, då gjorde den där hemlighetsfulla blicken sig påmind i mitt huvud och jag flyttade på min tallrik med glass samtidigt som jag kysste Eric. För säkerhetsskull öppnade jag strax halvt mina ögon igen, jag litade inte riktigt på Eric.

Jag mera anade än märkte hur han letade med vänsterhanden på bordet efter min tallrik. Efter några sekunder öppnade han sakta ögonen och vred huvudet mot bordet för att kunna se ner på bordet vart glassen tagit vägen. Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett jätteleende när han vred sig ännu mer för att leta upp den försvunna tallriken, men inte hittade den.

Jag avbröt kyssen, om den nu kunde kallas det. "Letar du efter något?" Jag la huvudet på sned och kollade, fortfarande leende, på honom där han desperat letade efter min glass, som jag höll bakom ryggen. Han till och med la sig på alla fyra och kollade _under _bordet. Jag tog tillfället i akt och hällde min smälta glass över huvudet på honom. Glassen rann nerför nacken när han stannade upp och frös till is. Sakta, sakta ställde han sig upp med sorbeten rinnande i luggen och sakta, sakta vände han sig om mot mig med hans busflin lekande på läpparna.

Jag skrattade och ställde mig upp. Han log ännu mer och jag antog att det här var ett bra tillfälle att fly på – ni vet, "Hellre fly än illa fäkta" och den meningen kändes alldeles för bra just nu, så jag vände mig hastigt om för ett försök att springa ifrån honom, men Eric var både snabb och han stod för nära för att jag skulle få en chans att springa härifrån. Lekfullt fällde han mig ner och gnuggade håret med glassen mot min mage. Jag skrattade högt när han sen också började att kittla mig.

Nerkladdade med glass och fulla i skratt bestämde vi oss för att vi skulle använda det stora rummet ordentligt, vilket menades att vi skulle dansa. Eric hade redan fixat allt innan, med musik och allt, men han hade inte räknat med sorbeten. Men det gjorde inget eftersom vi båda nu hade den på sig.

Vi kysste varandra och den här kvällen blev en av de bra i raden.

**Eric**

Jag satt vid sjön och tittade ner emot skogen. Detta var ett bra ställe att tänka över allt som hänt, och det var mycket som behövde tänkas igenom. Först av allt ville Hailey inte längre ens vara i samma rum som "Den gyllene trion", och om det gick att undvika var hon helst inte det. Harry hade gång på gång försökt tvinga mig att lura henne att träffa honom men jag gick aldrig med på detta. Till råga på allt det här, så hade Angelina och Fred nu förklarat sin kärlek för varandra och jag var 100% säker på att jag älskade Hailey. Och det skrämde mig, jag har aldrig känt så här starkt för någon i mitt liv, jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera.

"Hatar det här" muttrade jag för mig själv och började igenom tänka på min pappa och mamma.

Jag kallade dem inte föräldrar för dem var inte som föräldrar ska vara. Visst älskade jag dem båda två, och jag var inte arg på någon av dem. Men för mig skulle jag alltid ha en pappa och en mamma men jag skulle aldrig kunna kalla dem mina föräldrar. Men det är inget dåligt eftersom föräldrar ofta blir förknippade med något dåligt.

"Tjenare Eric" jag tittade bakom mig och såg George, han hade varit ensam nu ett tag mest pågrund av Angelina och Fred.

Kriget var enligt dem över oss och därför ville han ge sin bror så mycket tid med Angie som han kunde få.

"Hej George, hur är det?" han satte sig jämte mig och tittade tankspritt ut på sjön igen, han hade tänkt mycket nu för tiden.

Och jag var inte den enda som märkte det, till och med Hailey hade märkt att något var fel med honom. Fred hade självklart också märkt att något var konstigt men han verkade inte vilja fråga, han trodde att om George ville prata med honom om det så skulle han berätta även om Fred inte frågade, eller hur man nu skulle förklara.

"Det är bra" svarade han enkelt, solen sken på hans hår och fick det att verka rödare och vildare än någonsin.

Inte för att jag brydde mig så mycket, men både Fred och Georges hår hade på något sätt en magisk dragningskraft så man var helt enkelt tvungna att titta på det.

"McGonagall har skickat mig att hämta dig" sa han sedan, jag svarade genom att grina brett och började sedan gå emot hennes kontor.

Jag hade varit där så många gånger att jag nu visste var det var och tack vare både Fred och George visste jag dem hemliga gånger man kunde ta för att kunna komma dit ännu snabbare.

"Mr Black" jag suckade och vände mig bakåt, denna lilla passage gick först ner till Snapes klassrum och sedan kunde man gå in igenom ännu en tavla så kom man till Minervas klassrum.

Denna gången brukar ofta vara bra, men då brukar jag inte heller träffa Snape på vägen dit. Han var jätteglad över det som nyss hänt. Umbridge hade stor makt på skolan och hade nu tillsatt en inkivitor patrull som i stort sett bestod av dödsätare och Slytherin elever. Dem kunde bestämma mer än prefekterna och kunde till och med ge prefekterna straff. Vilket enkligt Hermione Granger var skamligt, hon sa det ungefär tio gånger per dag och det började bli jobbigt att lyssna på.

"Snorgärsen" jag log ironiskt och bockade som en "duktig liten pojke", detta fick till min stora lycka hans ansikte att bli illrött och man såg tydligt att han skulle explodera vilken sekund som helst.

Detta var en av dem sakerna som jag pratat med pappa om, han berättade om allt när dem växte upp och självklart berättade han om Snape också. För man kan verkligen säga att han var en stor del av deras uppväxt. Eller det var fel sagt, hur som helst var han med rätt mycket eftersom att min pappa och James Potter ofta retade Snape.

"Mr Black jag minns inte att jag såg dig på min lektion igår" väste han som en ord och smög närmare mig, jag fick bita mig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

Snape visste inte att jag hört om allt som min pappa gjort emot honom. Pappa hade berättat för mig om sju års mobbning och det tog ungefär tre timmar, och det sa mycket.

"Och jag minns inte att jag någonsin sett dig köpa schampo" sa jag enkelt, att vara uppstudsig emot lärarna hade alltid varit min specialite.

Nästan som mitt märke, fast min pappa anmärkte torrt att han hade använt det långt före mig. Men då svarade jag med samma mynt att enligt honom var James också sån. Så då gick vi båda med på att vi tog bara Black familjen och då var det bara jag och pappa som kunde detta. Han berättade också om hans kusin Andromeda och hennes dotter Tonks, men det hörde egentligen inte hit.

"Så arrogant du är" muttrade denna, jag log bara ironiskt vilket bara fick honom att se ännu argare ut. "Precis som din pappa, han var också arrogant, trodde han visste bäst, var bäst och snyggast bara för att han var en Black"

Han tystnade och såg på mig, men jag rörde inte en muskel utan stod tyst och stilla med sammanbitna läppar och stirrade argt på honom.

"Och se var all arrogans tog honom" fortsatte han, jag knöt nävarna och det kändes som om jag skulle bita sönder mitt läpp. "Han blev en massmördare och blev inslängd i Azkaban, enligt mig var det inte straff nog dem borde ha dödat honom medan dem haft chansen"

"Håll käften" skrek jag då och visade för första gången hur arg jag var, staven hade jag tryckt upp emot hans kind och visste nu inte vad jag skulle göra.

Det märkte nog Snape också, för han såg väldigt nöjd ut ett tag.

"Kvarsittning Black hos Umbridge" väste han fram, jag ville slå till honom och på något sätt skada honom så mycket jag kunde.

Men istället gick jag därifrån och gick den långa vägen till McGonagalls kontor. Jag knackade och där inne satt hon, men inte bara hon. Där var också Dumbledor, Cornelius Fudge den nuvarande trolldomsministern och Umbridge.

"Hrm, Mr Black jag fick höra att Mr Snape att ni fått kvarsittning stämmer det?" frågade Dolores och såg oerhört nöjd ut.

Hon såg ut som ett barn på julafton, vilket var något man inte kunde säga om dem andra tre. Dem såg ut som om döden knackat på dörren, vilket den kanske hade gjort.

"Mr Black sätt er ner" stammade McGonagall, jag gjorde det utan att ifrågasätta men nu var jag defenitivt nervös.

Minerva stammade inte, hon var inte en stammare. Hon hade en tydlig röst fylld till brädden med autorite, och hon stammade defenitivt inte. Det var också något fel med Dumbledor, han höll sina händer knutna och tittade ner på golvet som om han inte vågade möta min blick. Jag satt nu ner på en stol framför henne och såg för första gången att till och med Cornerlius såg nervös ut, jag trodde att mitt hjärta skulle stanna vilket ögonblick som helst.

"Jag är rädd att vi har dåliga nyheter" började hon, redan då hade jag börjat gissa vad som kunde ha hänt men jag ville inte tänka det ännu mindre höra dem säga det.

Det blev tyst en lång stund, man såg att varken Minerva eller Dumbledor ville säga det. Kanske var det därför Umbridge gick fram, lade sin hand på min axel och log. Det såg ut som om hon försökte vara tröstande men istället såg hon väldigt elak ut.

"Din mamma blev för två timmar sedan mördad av dödsätare" berättade hon enkelt som om det inte var något alls. "Vi tror att dem försökte få över henne på deras sida"

Jag såg hur hennes mun fortsatte röra på sig, jag visste mycket väl att tårar nu rann nerför mina kinder och att dem andra stod och tittade på mig medans Umbridge förklarade detaljerat hur min mamma dött. Det gjorde ont i hjärtat och halsen, det var som om någon skurit upp mig och nu satt med en skalpell och hackade lite överallt.

"Eric mår du bra?" frågade Minerva, Umbride såg då för första gången att jag grät men hon sa inte förlåt och hon försökte inte göra saken bättre istället gav hon ifrån sig något läte jag inte kunde identifiera och gick ut ur rummet.

"Jag mår bra" förklarade jag och lämnad sedan rummet, dem fyllde inte efter mig vilket jag var tacksam för.

Vi skulle ha Minerva i nästa lektion, och jag var rätt säker på att hon inte hade något emot att jag skolkade. Och det kvittade ändå för jag kunde redan allt det här, Hailey och jag var redan proffs något som Hermione Granger ibland var irriterad över, men har man en gåva så har man.

"Möt oss vid Zonkos sen" sa Fred och George när jag gick förbi dem, jag stannade och tittade på dem, tårarna hade nu försvunnint men i vilken sekund som helst skulle dem fortsätta rinna. "Vi måste få lära oss riktig försvar emot svartkonster"

Jag fortsatte gå och hittade till sist vid behov rummet, jag gick in dit och bara lade mig i en soffa och låg sedan där. Anledningen till att jag gömt mig här var att jag var en kille, vilket betydde att jag grät inte. Och jag ville inte heller att Hailey skulle se ner på mig.

"Eric är du här?" jag

Jag kände igen rösten och satte mig upp, Hailey kom springade det långa svarta håret efter sig. Jag älskade henne mer än allt annat och jag ville inte förlora henne för allt guld i världen.

"Hur visste du att jag var här?" frågade jag hon satt nu jämte mig och tittade enkelt på mig, vilket kändes bra.

"Minerva" hon kysste mjukt mina läppar och vi satte oss nära varandra. "Berätta"

Och det gjorde jag, hon behövde bara säga ett ord för att jag skulle berätta om allt som hänt den här dagen. Hon hade sån makt över mig, om hon frågade mig om något kunde jag inte neka henne det.

"Vi måste gå nu" förklarade jag helt plötsligt, det kändes mycket bättre även om jag fortfarande var ledsen så kände jag mig bättre. "Vi ska till Zonkos och träffa Fred och George"

Vi hade skickat ett brev till pappa där vi berättat om allting. Förhoppningsvis skulle han svara rätt snabbt. Jag höll Hailey i handen medans vi gick emot Zonkos, jag höll nu mer om det Fred och George sa. Vi var tvunga att lära oss försvar emot svartkonster riktigt. Jag hade redan förlorat min mamma, jag skulle inte förlora Hailey också. Hon var det viktigaste jag hade, hon var mitt liv.

_**Såå jag har skrivit Eric och missy skrev Hailey :) Vi har bestämt att vi lägger inte upp nåt mer kapitel fören vi fått tre reviews :) Så kommentera så får ni ett kapitel, men minst tre ska det vara. Lova nu ?? ;P och förlåt för att jag inte uppade innan, men min mamma tog min dator.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hejsan, sa ju tre reviews men tog två istället. Kan säga att nästa gång kommer vi vänta tills vi fått tre reviews. **_

_KiaRiddle: hehe tacktack :) dem där småfelen är nog mest mitt fel, men ska fixa det :)_

_Torbjörn: Tack så jättemycket :) _

**Eric**

Efter att jag och Hailey skrivit upp oss på listan över dem som ville vara medlemmar eller hur man ska förklara det, gick vi tillbaka till vid behov rummet. Det var ett rum som vi använt ganska mycket nu för tiden. Rummet var ofta fantastiskt, och man sov bra där. Det här var första gången jag inte sovit på hela natten. Hailey låg framför mig, hon låg på sin mage och andades djupt, vilket betydde att hon fortfarande sov. Hela kvällen, natten och morgonen hade jag tänkt på min mamma och pappa. Jag tänkte på hur mycket jag saknade dem båda två, men mest av allt min mamma. För henne skulle jag aldrig träffa igen, det gjorde ont att tänka på, vetskapen av att jag aldrig skulle få träffa henne igen. Aldrig få höra henne skälla på mig eller gnälla över att jag inte städat mitt rum.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Hailey plötsligt, jag ryckte till.

Jag hade varit så långt in i mina egna tankar att jag inte märkt att hon vaknat.

"Min mamma" sa jag sannsenligt och suckade, jag fick veta att hon dött för bara några timmar sedan.

Och det kändes som om en del av mig saknades. Det gjorde ont att veta att jag aldrig mer skulle få träffa henne, jag skulle visserligen få se bilder av henne men aldrig få höra hennes röst igen.

"Det är okej att sakna henne" Hailey vände sig om och tittade nu på mig, hon visste alltid vad jag tänkte.

Jag sa inget utan rörde istället vid hennes hand och tittade på den istället för ansiktet.

"Saknar du dina föräldrar?" vi hade inte pratat mycket om hennes riktiga föräldrar, vi hade alltid vetat att hon varit adopterad men ingen av oss kunde nog gissa att hon hade en brorsa.

Ännu mindre en tvilling, som inte bara var speciell utan som var den som skulle rädda oss alla ifrån Voldemort. Jag vet att hon ibland var avundsjuk på Harry, men sa inget om det. Hon var inte avundsjuk pågrund av att han var "världens räddare" men för att han fått bo med deras föräldrar.

"Jag hatar dem för att dem lämnade mig" sa hon enkelt, vi hade alltid kunnat säga sanningen till varandra. "Men jag saknar dem och vill träffa dem ändå, om du förstår vad jag menar"

VI kunde inte ljuga för varandra, jag märkte på henne om hon ljög och hon märkte på mig om jag ljög.

"Jag förstår inte hur du menar" började jag, och tittade fortfarande på henne. "Men jag kan gissa"

Hon nickade enkelt och torkade diskret bort en tår ifrån hennes kind. Hailey kunde gråta framför mig, men hon försökte verkligen att inte göra det.

"Nu går vi" Hailey hoppade nästan ur sängen och satte på sig kläder, jag gjorde detsamma men det tog mycket längre tid för mig än det gjorde för henne.

Klockan var nio på morgonen och lektionerna hade satt igång. Inte för att vi hade bråttom, mamma hade redan lärt oss det mesta. Både jag och Hailey märkte att något var fel när vi med en gång blev skickade till Dumbledors kontor. För det första hade vi inte gjort något fel, eller iallafall inte Hailey. Men efter några minuter befann vi oss på Dumbledors kontor, där stod även en annan man vi aldrig träffat förr. Han såg utsliten ut, och hade två stora ärr i ansiktet.

"Mr Black, Miss Davis" sa rektorn enkelt och viftade enkelt med handen, vi satte oss på två stolar framför honom och tittade enkelt på de båda männen.

Dumbledor satt på sin stol och tittade på oss, det kändes som om han bara under några sekunder fick reda på allt som hänt oss i livet. Fick reda på allt vi någonsin gjort, någonsin sagt och tänkt vilket var en läskig tanke.

"Det här är Remus Lupin" sa Dumbledor plötsligt och mannen med ärren kom fram till oss.

Efter presentationen fick vi reda på att det fanns en organisation som slogs emot Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Fast det hette Fenixorden istället, dem berättade också att Harry och Weasly syskonen åkte till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12. Detta var som högkvarteret för Fenixorden, dem berättade inget om vilka som var medlemmar där men jag kunde gissa. När vi kom dit öppnade Remus dörren till köket. Där stod Snape, Harry och Sirius dem var uppenbarligen upptagna och märkte inte när vi kom in.

"Är Snape med i Fenixorden?" väste Hailey upprört till Remus som bara nickade, vi hade fått reda på att han var varulv.

Men det gjorde inget.

"Kallar du mig feg?" skrek pappa, han försökte knuffa undan Harry som stod emellan pappa och Snape.

Denna svarade något ja inte hörde men det gjorde min pappa väldigt arg. Jag såg att Harry inte skulle klara att hålla borta pappa mycket länge till. Hailey hade nog märkt att jag ville vara ensam med min pappa och två "fiender" för hon hade diskret lämnat rummet.

"Hej pappa" sa jag enkelt och gick emot dem, Sirius såg ut som om julafton och hans födelsedag var på samma dag.

Snape å andra sidan vände sig stelt om och log stelt, Harry gjorde ingen min alls. Jag förstod inte alls varför Snape hatade mig så mycket, men jag förstod varför Harry betedde sig om han gjorde.

"Eric" han gick fram till mig och lade armarna om mig, på ett ögonblick hade allting ändrats.

Snape gick långsamt fram till oss medans Harry nu inte var uppmärksamhetens mittpunkt längre tittade på. Pappa höll en arm om mina axlar medans Snape stirrade kallt på oss.

"Likheten är slående" väste Snape kallt, och innan någon av oss reagerat på det han faktiskt sagt var han borta, bara sådär.

Vilket var väldigt bra, för just då öppnades dörren av Arthur Weasly. Han hade enligt Dumbledor blivit attackerad, och var skälet till att Den gyllene trion och Weasly syskonen hade åkt hit.

"Kul att du är frisk igen Arthur" sa pappa stelt och klappade försiktgt Arthur på axeln, denna bet ihop läpparna och log ansträngt.

"Visst är det Sirius, lunchen är redo" sa han sedan, pappa följde mig till matsalen där vi skulle äta.

Inom bara några minuter var rummet fyllt. Jag satt med Sirius på högersidan, Hailey på vänster. Vid bordet fanns även Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Arthur och Remus. Det var dem enda jag träffat förut, där fanns även Tonks, Molly, Bill och Charlie.

"Det som förvånar mig är att varken Hailey och Eric frågat något om Fenixorden" sa pappa plötsligt, alla vände blickarna emot oss.

bara Weasly syskonen, Den gyllene trion, Sirius och Hailey visste om att jag var Sirius son.

"Vad gör ni?" frågade Hailey plötsligt, hon måste ha sett att jag inte hade en aning om vad man skulle fråga.

"Vi är motsatsen till dödsätare" började Arthur förklara men blev genast bortkastade, om man nu kunde säga så.

"Jag vet vad ni är och vad ni gör men hur gör ni det?" frågade hon, det blev tyst i rummet, detta var tydligen ett ömt ämne som ingen ville prata om.

"Jag tycker inte att dem är tillräckligt gamla för att veta det" sa Molly helt plötsligt, man såg tydligt att hon var tvillingarnas mor. "Dem är inte redo"

Dem hade samma röda hår, ansikte och till min förvåning till och med samma blick.

"Det tycker jag" sa pappa helt enkelt och tittade på oss båda med lugn blick.

Dem andra verkade inte märka att den lilla dispyten skulle utvecklas till ett gräl. Vilket tydde på att dem bråkade om sånna här saker ofta.

"Det tyckte du om Harry också och titta på honom" fräste hon och pekade upprört åt Harrys håll.

Denna tog inte illa upp utan grinnade brett emot Sirius, som besvarade det.

"Vad skulle Erics föräldrar säga om det?" frågade hon sedan och jag bet mig i läppen för att hindra mig själv ifrån att skratta.

Pappa gjorde uppenbarligen samma sak.

"Den han har kvar skulle nog tycka att hans son var både mogen och redo för att höra det" sa han enkelt, Molly var påväg att explodera.

"Och hur vet du det?" fräste hon och ställde sig upp, pappa härmade hennes rörelser och dem stod nu och stirrade argt på varandra.

"För jag är hans pappa"

Det enda som hördes sedan var flera dunsar då väldigt många i Fenixorden ramlade ner och svimmade. Bland annat hade Ginny svimmat, Tonks, Molly och till min förvåning Ron.

"Jag tycker att dem tog det bra" sa pappa och log retligt emot mig och jag nickade bara, lade sedan armen om Haileys nacke. "Jag måste prata med er båda två"

**Hailey**

Vi fick aldrig tid att gå åt sidan för att snacka med Sirius, innan Harry banade sig en väg genom de som svimmat och de som tog hand om de svimmade, Ginny var den första att kvickna till, fram till oss.

"På tal om familjer, jag måste prata med dig, Hailey", sa han och tog ett steg mot hallen. Han såg att Eric följde med. "Enskilt", tillade han.

"Det du kan säga till Hailey, kan du även säga till oss", svarade Eric och såg trotsigt på Harry.

Harry tittade menande på Sirius, som om han bad om hjälp.

"Nej, Eric. Det här borde dem få prata om ensamma." Sirius hade något skadat i rösten, som om han tänkte på något hemskt.

Motvilligt stannade Eric kvar medan jag följde efter Harry ut i hallen och upp på övervåningen till ett rum där vi kunde prata ostört. Dörren stod på vid gavel, ingen av oss brydde sig om att stänga den.

"Jo, du har ju pratat om att du vill veta något om våra föräldrar, och jag alltid lämnat ämnet."

Jag nickade sakta, det fanns något olycksbådande med det här.

"Det fanns en anledning till det." Han dröjde ut på det. Jag ville skrika åt honom att öppna den jävla munnen och säga det nån gång, det är min familj med! Han drog ett djupt andetag och såg mig i ögonen, det gjorde mig bara oroligare. "Jag bor inte hos min ...våra föräldrar."

Vaddå, jo det gjorde han ju visste!

Men sen kom jag att tänka på något, hade inte mina styvföräldrar alltid sagt att jag hade ett syskon till, och att min bror hade hamnat hos en släkting? Jag hade ju inte trott på det, dem slank ju ofta som alltid en liten lögn ur deras munnar, undrar vad mer dem har sagt som kan ha varit sant? Vad mer hade dem sagt om släktingen? Hade dem hetat Dusle? Nej, Dursey? Eller var det Dursley? Nu när jag tänker på det är jag ganska säker på att det var Dursley.

"Dursley?" frågade jag högt, ville ha det konstaterat.

"Hur visste du det?!" utropade han. "Vet du om vad som har hänt våra föräldrar?"

"Hänt? Har någonting hänt? Jag trodde dem bara inte ville ha oss!" Okej, _nu_ var jag orolig.

"Det är klart dem ville ha er. Mer än något annat. Men ödet verkar ha en sjuk humor. När man är lycklig och allt verkar bra vill ödet jämna ut det och det är då det blir såhär." Svarade Sirius olyckligt från dörröppningen, och svepte armen i en båge över rummet.

Rummet? Det var ju städat och fint, ett vanligt sovrum, vad var det med det? Men sen kom jag på det. Han menade inte rummet, han menade oss. Mig och Harry. Min oförstående blick måste ha avslöjat mig, så suckade en gång men fortsatte.

"Lily och James var två av mina bästa vänner, och jag kommer alltid att komma ihåg dem som dem var. Omtänksamma, vänliga. Sträcker alltid ut en hand till en behövande. Eller inte alla behövande, Snorgärsen var ett stort undantag." Ett blekt leende syntes ett ögonblick i Sirius ansikte innan han såg äldre och mer härjad ut igen.

"Vad snackar alla om? Jag har ingen lust att lyssna på en massa gåtor! Vad menar du med att du alltid ska komma ihå...." Jag tystnade när jag uppfattade innebörden av de orden. Jag hade inga föräldrar. Döda.

Det kändes som om jag hela tiden hade väntat på det svaret. Jag hade känt mig rätt beredd på det mesta, men det här var lite för mycket. Vad jag än hade väntat mig hade nog varit allt förutom det här. Jag hade aldrig känt mina föräldrar, men kände ändå tårarna som började svämma över mina ögon, nu skulle jag inte få chansen att göra det heller.

"Hur länge?"

"Fjorton år", det var Harry nu som svarade. "Dödade av Voldemort." Han gav mig ett foto på det som antagligen var våra föräldrar. Mamma var rödhårig med samma gröna färg på ögonen som Harry. Pappa hade samma hår- och ögonfärg som mig, men jag hade samma ansiktsform som mamma.

Jag nickade och vände mig mot dörren. Var skulle jag bo? Jag tänker inte flytta tillbaka till Brooke och mina styvföräldrar, aldrig.

Som om dem kunde ha hört mina tankar, svarade Eric som också stod i korridoren:

"Sirius har lovat att vi sa få bo här hos honom, eller jag har ju inge val, mamma är död. Men du får gärna flytta hit." Eric tittade på mig och log svagt för att se hur ledsen jag var. Jag log tillbaka, inte glatt men inte heller helt ledset. Jag kunde inte riktigt känna mig helt ledsen, för som sagt jag hade aldrig känt mina föräldrar.

"När börjar nästa D.A.?" frågade jag Harry, jag tänkte göra vad som än krävdes för att kunna kämpa mot den där jädrans Voldemort.

Harry log mot mig, glad att jag inte tog nyheten om våra föräldrar alltför hårt. "Imorgon."

--

Veckorna flög fram så fort att jag nästan började undra vart alla dagar tagit vägen. D.A. mötena gick superbra, det visade sig att jag och Eric hade väldigt bra anlag för utövning av trolldom. Så bra att Hermione blev väldigt avundsjuk, inget mig eller Eric emot. Vi visade gärna upp att vi klarade av uppgifterna på bara första eller andra försöket.

Vi hade även kommit med egna trollformler som var användbara, ett exempel är bombarda maxima_(AN: den som Umbridge använder i Fenixorden då hon kommer in till vid-behov-rummet)_, som kan förstöra barriärer och ha sönder stora stycken av väggar, _väldigt_ användbar. För att prova på den, fick vi först träna på att bygga upp en egen skyddsbarriär i form av en vägg, och sen skulle våran partner ha sönder den med våran trollformel. Väggarna var inte gjorda för att stå emot så mycket tryck, men gav personen som uttalat den ett försprång i en strid och därför passade dem perfekt även när vi tränade.

Att ta sig hit i rummet utan att Umbridge eller hennes allierade elever fick syn på oss var inte så svårt när Eric visade mig alla hemliga gångar han hittat i slottet, vi hittade t om en gång utanför slottet som gick direkt in i Vid behov rummet. Den hade varit väldigt hjälpsam i flera fall. Vi hade smugit ut från slottet flera gånger för att gå till Hogsmeed och kolla i affärer eller ta en honungsöl på Svinhuvudet.

Vi hade sett att vi några av gångerna varit förföljda så då hade vi bara tagit tunneln från krogen som gick direkt till Vid behov rummet. Krogens värd, Aberforth var väldigt generös och lät oss använda den, han tyckte heller inte om Umbridges följeslagare. De tappade direkt bort oss och vi skrattade åt deras miner när vi inte kunde hittas någonstans. De trodde säkert att dem bara inbillat sig allting, jag skulle inte vilja vara i deras kläder när Umbridges fick reda på det. Fast det ödet hade dem själva valt, så jag ödslade ingen tid på medömkan.

Det var nu bara två dagar kvart till jul och jag hade fortfarande inte köpt någon present till Eric. Jag visste vad jag skulle köpa, men jag visste inte när jag skulle få tid, vi tillbringade så mycket tid tillsammans nu, speciellt efter att hans mamma dog. Vid behov rummet kändes nästan mer som våran sovsal numera än vad dem riktiga gjorde. Jag visste att Eric var extra mycket med mig för att försöka komma över att han aldrig skulle se sin mamma igen. Jag visste bättre än att utnyttja det, så jag gjorde inte det. Det var han som kom till mig ändå, och sa jag nej skulle han få skuldkänslor för det han gjort.

Jag låg och tänkte på allt det här när jag låg i sängen i Vid behov rummet och såg Eric sova. Han verkade så ömtålig och fridfull när han sov, och han var så vacker. Alla hans perfekta drag syntes tydligare och vackrare i månskenet som ett magiskt fönster släppte in. Han var helt förtrollande, jag fattar inte att jag inte sett det tidigare, allt verkade komma nu, när vi började vårt år här på Hogwarts, men det gjorde ingenting. Jag hade Eric nu, hur skulle jag klara mig utan honom, nu när jag vet hur fantastiskt det kan vara? Vi hade massor gemensamt, det värsta var att ingen av oss hade en hel familj. Men hade vi bara varandra skulle allt bli bra.

_**Såå, här var ännu ett kapitel :) som vanligt Eric av mig och Hailey av missy. Ingen nytt kapitel fören vi fått våra tre reviews elr hur missy? Hehe hon håller med ;P iallfall hoppas ni gillade kapitlet och om ni har några idéer så är dem mottagna kanske inte använder oss av dem får se ;P**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Förlåt mig ! Återigen är det mitt fel att kapitlet är försenat och ni kan inte gissa hur mycket jag skäms över det. Hrm iallfall här är kapitlet, kan medela att missy har skrivit det nästa och att jag jobbar på min del :) Tack till alla er som kommenterar :) **_

**Eric**

Ett av mina bekymmer har alltid varit att jag inte kan bestämma mig. Jag vet aldrig om det jag gör är rätt eller fel, gör jag det av rätt anledningar. Hailey låg fortfarande och sov, hon och Harry hade pratat rätt mycket om allting. Han hade sedan låst in sig i ett rum och hade inte kommit ut ännu, Ron och Hermione var med tvillingarna. Jag satt just nu i familjen Blacks gamla släktträd, pappa hade visat mig det. Han hade berättat lite om våran släkt, om sina egna föräldrar först och främst. Men han hade inte sagt något om våra andra släktingar, inte heller något om varför jag inte stod där.

"Vad gör du här Eric?" jag tittade emot dörren och såg där pappa, han hade varit och pratat med Harry.

Detta gjorde mig avundsjuk, inte för att jag hatade Harry utan för att det kändes fel att han kände min egen pappa bättre än jag gjorde.

"Varför är inte jag med på trädet?" frågade jag enkelt och tittade bara på väggarna nu.

Det kändes mäktigt att sitta i mitten av hela rummet, att kunna se hela sin släkt runt omkring sig var något som bara vissa hade möjlighet att göra.

"Jag berättade aldrig för min mamma att jag hade en son" sa han enkelt, detta fick mig att tvivla, ville han inte för att han skyddade mig eller för att han skämdes?

"För att jag inte ville att mina föräldrar skulle få reda på att jag hade en son" sa han sanningsenligt, det var en av sakerna jag fått honom att lova efter att mamma dött.

Det blev tyst en minut, min mamma var inte heller på trädet, betydde det att han skämdes över henne också?

"Varför inte?" frågade jag igen, hans tunga steg ekade i hela rummet som vibrerade svagt.

Om man inte var van vid detta skulle det nog verka udda eller väldigt läskigt. Och om sanningen skulle fram så var det obekvämt ibland.

"Du vet inte hur min släkt var" sa han, jag började bli irriterad över det, om jag inte visste det så var det väl bara att berätta det för mig. "Att komma ifrån familjen Black är inget att vara stolt över"

Jag ställde mig upp men tittade inte på honom, min plötsliga rörelse verkade påverka huset på ett dåligt sätt. Det var som om alla väggar i huset flyttade sig och det kändes som om det var jordbävning.

"Berätta om dem isåfall" sa jag enkelt och satte mig igen jämte honom, vi tittade fortfarande inte på varandra utan på väggen.

Det kändes som om man var tvungen att titta dit, även om släktträdet var konstigt och kändes läskigt så drog det till sig uppmärksamheten.

"Dem var hemska människor" sa han enkelt.

"Fortsätt" han gjorde ingen ansats till att fortsätta utan satt bara där och stirrade tomt framför sig.

Detta var irriterande, hur skulle jag kunna förstå det om han inte berättade något. Visst han sa att dem var hemska, men det bevisade inget alls. Han ställde sig upp och drog handen igenom håret, samtidigt som det såg ut som om han försökte komma på en bra förklaring.

"Det är inte så lätt som det ser ut" sa han sedan, han rev nu i håret och jag blev nästan orolig att han skulle dra ut allt. "Ibland är det bättre att inte veta om att man har en släkt än att veta om man har det"

"Är inte det upp till den personen som det gäller?" frågade jag då, stämningen började bli tryckt och det kändes som ett åskmoln började byggas upp i rummet.

Vilket inte var rätt eftersom att det faktiskt var julafton, men Molly hade bestämt tagit Ginny i handen och knuffat ut alla andra så att hon kunde fixa iordning maten och presenterna. Vilket förmodligen var rätt smart gjort, hon hade nog tagit med Hermione också men denna hade så snabbt matlagning kommit på tal gått därifrån, smart tjej. Killarna hade börjat prata om quiditich, Ginny var den enda som inte kom undan.

"Inte i det här fallet" sa han, jag suckade djupt och stod nu, innan jag visste ordet av skrek jag för fulla muggar på min pappa.

"Så det är ok för mig att veta allt om Voldemort men inte att veta om min familj? Och du kan berätta allt om din familj för Harry men inte för mig?"

"Detta är inte hans släkt" sa pappa enkelt och såg på mig med blick som sa sitt tydliga språk. "Han har aldrig haft någon släkt, inte riktig i alla fall"

Detta hade nu urartat och likande mer och mer vårt första son och far bråk.

"Men låter inte det bekant?" sa jag för mig själv, halsen började göra ont nu efter allt skrikande. "En förälder försvinner, känner bara till mamma som enda släkting, får helt plötsligt veta att man är familj med en förrymd fånge men denna person vill inte berätta mer om ens enda riktiga familj som man aldrig fått träffa förr."

Jag fortsatte skrika som en galning, över hur orättvist allting var och om hur dåligt det var. Men pappa gjorde inget istället väntade han tills jag slutat skrika, då gick han fram och log enkelt.

"Ok" sa han då och lade armen om mig, utan ett ord till gick vi fram till ena väggen och tittade på dem olika namnen. "Dem som är brända är bra människor, dem andra är med Voldemort och håller på med all den här renblodsmanin."

Han berättade om hela familjen, och det tog sin lilla tid. Han berättade bland annat om att han var släkting med Harry på något udda sätt och att dem var släkt med Malfoy. Förutom det berättade han också om Phineas Nigellus Black, som var den minst omtycka rektorn på skolan, men jag trodde inte att han kunde vara värre än Umbridge.

"Maten är klar" i dörröppningen stod nu Harry, han såg gladare ut än han varit på flera dagar. "Vad skrek ni om?"

"Vi hade vårt första gräl" skrattade Sirius, och det var faktiskt rätt roligt om man tänkte tillbaka på det nu. "Var det något mer du ville prata om?"

"Ja" han stannade. "Vi kommer snart ner Harry, kan du säga till Molly att jag var tvungen att prata med min pappa ett tag."

Harry grinade brett vid det sista, han visste lika väl som jag att Molly fortfarande inte förstod att jag och Sirius var släkt. För henne skulle han alltid vara den oansvariga mannen som inte kunde ta hand om någon.

"Visst" sa han enkelt och gick därifrån, kvar var nu bara jag och pappa igen men det var så jag ville ha det.

I fickan brände nu en liten låda, och jag ville inget hellre än att ta fram den och visa den för pappa för att höra vad han tyckte. Men även om jag inte var den smartaste människan i världen förstod jag att sånt här skrek man inte bara om, detta var man tvungen att vara försiktig med.

"Vad ville du prata mer om?" sa han enkelt och satte sig, självklart grinade han emot mig.

Jag vet inte hur men föräldrar har en slags gåva, dem märker när man ska berätta något svårt för dem. Och just nu våndades jag, bara för att han var min pappa betydde inte det att jag visste hur han skulle reagera när jag slängde ut dem här nyheterna, jag känner honom inte så bra.

"Du vet ju att Voldemort är här och att allt vi har kan förloras" jag stammade nu, vilket gjorde att pappa grinade ännu bredare för han visste tack vare Harry och Hailey att jag aldrig stammade.

Jag var som McGonagall vid den punkten, vi stammade inte. Det var så det var och inget man ifrågasatte.

"Det finns inget du kan göra åt det" sa pappa snabbt, vilket fick mig att titta på honom med ett svagt leende.

"Nej det vet jag med" sa jag enkelt, självklart skulle jag inte kunna döda Voldemort det fanns inte en chans i världen att jag skulle lyckas, och även om jag gjorde det skulle pappa döda mig för att jag försökte.

"Men vad pratar du om då?" sa han och tittade på mig, denna gången varken grinade eller log han.

Det var som om han först nu förstod stundens allvar, vilket var otroligt bara det. Det här är alltså mannen som inte kan vara allvarlig mer än fem minuter per dag. Jag drog efter andan och tog upp den lilla lådan, redan innan han sett vad som var i den hoppade han högt och pekade med darrande finger emot lådan. Jag visste att han skulle reagera på något sätt, men inte att han skulle reagera så häftigt.

"Jag ska fria till Hailey" sa jag, han satte sig ner igen och bara tittade på mig med öppen mun, detta gjorde att jag blev nervösare. "Jag älskar verkligen henne, och jag vet inte, jag vill fria helt enkelt."

Han sa fortfarande inget utan tittade på mig med darrande händer, detta var ett tecken som visade att två möjliga saker höll på att hända. Antingen fick han ett sammanbrott eller så hade han ätit för mycket socker.

"På riktigt" kraxade han sedan. "Du skojar inte nu va?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"När ska du fria, nu klart du ska vad dum fråga" han började nu gå omkring i en cirkel och mumlade för sig själv och slog ibland sig själv på pannan. "Är jag emot det eller med det, med det självklart vad skulle James gjort han skulle varit med det"

Det hände ibland att pappa frågade sig själv vad James skulle ha gjort, han berättade det för mig en gång att hans bästa vän förmodligen skulle varit mycket bättre på det här än han var.

"Skärp dig" skrek jag så det ekade i hela rummet.

Detta fick pappa att stanna och han log emot mig nu.

"Gör det du tycker är rätt" sa han och lade armen om mig på ett faderligt sätt. "Vill du gifta dig med henne så står jag inte i vägen"

"Gå inte händelserna i förväg" skrattade jag. "Först ser vi om hon säger ja, sedan tänker vi på allt annat"

Han skrattade och vi gick ner emot matsalen där allt redan var uppdukat. Runt bordet satt hela familjen som vi kallade oss. Folk pratade om lite allt möjligt, tvillingarna jobbade med sina skämt som Molly så fint kallade det. Remus pratade tystlåtet med Dora, Molly och Arthur tittade runt i rummet och såg tårögda ut. Pappa gav mig små blickar som sa sitt tydliga språk och jämte mig satt Hailey och såg vackrare ut än någonsin.

"Ska vi öppna presenterna nu?" frågade Molly och alla nickade.

Folk lämnade alltså då rummet och gick in i ett annat, mycket större som jag inte sett förr. Och där stod en gran och under den fanns en väldigt massa julklappar, detta var rätt tillfälle kände jag. Hailey satt jämte mig och log, dem andra delade ut julklappar, jag visste att det inte skulle ta lång tid innan hon frågade mig om jag köpt något.

"Har du inte köpt någon julklapp till din flickvän?" frågade Hailey då och slog mig i magen, jag skrattade bara lite och började gräva i fickan.

Jag märkte att pappa nu stod och tittade åt mitt håll, samtidigt som han höjde glaset i en retlig gest något som jag inte lade märke till fören jag hörde honom skratta.

När jag kände den lilla lådans konturer suckade jag djupt och ställde mig sedan upp, Hailey stod framför mig.

"Hailey Potter Davis eller vad jag nu ska kalla dig" sa jag, halsen kändes torr och jag blev nervösare för varje sekund som gick. "Du har varit min bästa vän i hela mitt liv, men det var inte fören några månader sedan som jag kom på hur mycket jag älskade dig. Och det var bara för några veckor sedan som jag kom på att jag inte ville leva utan dig. Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Först du märkte jag hur tyst det var i rummet, Molly stod nu halvt leende halvt panikartad med ett glas i handen. Dem andra tittade bara på oss med förvånad min, Hailey såg inte ut att märka det.

"Jag älska dig med" sa hon och kysste mig, det var fortfarande tyst.

"Är det ett ja?" frågade jag och log retligt, hon svarade genom att slå mig i magen igen. "Japp hur mycket du än skadar mig så kommer jag älska dig ändå."

Hon tog på sig ringen och efter ett tag började folk prata igen, dem gick fram till mig och Hailey och sa grattis. Vissa gick fram till Sirius och pratade med honom om det här. Jag var bara glad att det var över, men då gick Harry fram till mig.

"Om ni två ska gifta er får vi väl vara kompisar då", sa han enkelt, grinade brett och sträckte fram handen.

Jag log retligt emot honom och vi skakade hand.

"Vi är nästan släkt nu så vi måste nog bli det", jag låtsades att vara sårad eller väldigt djupt besviken men skrattade sedan.

Då drog Hailey mig bakåt och i nästa ögonblick stod vi i köket.

"Jag älskar dig Eric Sirius Black" sa hon och kysste mig, jag svarade genom att le retligt.

"Jag älskar dig också sötnos"

**Hailey**

När man har det som bäst flyger tiden fram. Jullovet går och snart sitter man i ett klassrum igen och lyssnar på lärarnas oändliga babbel medans man samtidigt försöker hålla sig vaken.

Eric och Harry hade faktiskt blivit ganska bra kompisar och dem verkade inte riktigt ha något emot varandras sällskap nu längre.

Det är redan två månader sedan jag och Eric förlovade oss, och jag älskar honom lika mycket nu som då. Jag tittade ner på ringen som satt på mitt finger, den var fantastisk! Helt underbar och vacker. Ringen var gjord i guld och var ganska smal. Den gick upp lite mer där uppe, så att den blev längre och där satt fem diamanter i olika färger. Om man nu tittade på ringen från sidan kunde man läsa orden "I Love You" där ringen var bredare.

Jag undrar vad den kostade, tänkte jag förundrat samtidigt som jag försökte föreställa mig själv i en vit, lång bröllopsklänning framför ett altare. Hmm... nej det gick inte riktigt, jag kunde inte se mig själv där. Jag tycker bättre om att ha på mig jeans eller något ledigt, inte klänningar. Fast var det något speciellt klädde jag väl upp mig, men helst om jag fick bestämma skulle jag gå i vanliga kläder.

Vem var det som kom på att tjejer skulle ha klänningar? Fick jag tag på den jäveln skulle jag strypa honom...

"Nå Hailey?"

"Eh...um... va?" Jag tittade hastigt upp från min ring för att se rakt in i Umbridges irriterade ansikte.

"Ja du kan väl svara på varför jultomten inte finns på riktigt?" Umbridge log elakt mot mig och jag kollade mig snabbt omkring på alla skrattande ansikten. Hade jag missat någonting? Var det ett skämt? Men när jag såg Umbridges allvarliga och smått otåliga ansikte tänkte jag snabbt för att komma på något svar.

"Eh... för att han är påhittad?"

"Ja det där vet väll alla, miss Davis. Men varför hittade man då på honom? Hm? Varför har han skägg? Kan du svara på det? Varför fick han skägg? Skägget borde vara kort och svart, då passar det bättre... Varför blev det inte så??"

Jag stirrade på henne i förvirring. Kan hon verkligen mena allvar?? Hälften av eleverna här inne visste väll inte ens vem tomten var?

"Så du menar att du inte kan?" Umbridge la huvudet på sned och kollade med hundögon på mig.

Jag höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Trodde hon verkligen att det skulle fungera? Hundögon på en lärare är... Finns det ens nåt ord för det? Jag kände mig äcklad av henne. Usch får en lärare göra så??

"Jaha. Då har jag väl inget annat val än att ge dig kvarsittning. Kvarsittning. _Kvarsittning_..." Hennes skratt var lät lika elakt som hon var och det ekade långt efter att hon slutat.

Var det här någon slags mardröm? Att få en fråga som är så dum att t o m dem som inte fattade skratta så dem dog? Hon måste ju vara helt galen! Vad tyckte Eric om det här? Eric? Eric! Vart tog han vägen? Han var ju här alldeles nyss! Vart kan han ha hunnit på fem sekunder?

Jag försökte ropa men det kom inget ljud. Tungan kändes torr och jag fick inte fram ett ljud. Hade Umbridges förgiftat mig? Snart blev det även svårare att andas, jag tog mig om halsen och kipade efter luft. När jag kollade upp stod Umbridge och flina mot mig. Sakta försvann det som hindrade mig från att andas men i stället kändes det som om tusen knivar stacks in i min kropp. Vart kom dom ifrån? Torterar Umbridges mig??? Man får ju inte använda crusiatus, den är förbjuden!

"Mår du inte bra? Har du ont?"

Plötsligt ändrades rösten och det var inte längre Umbridges som stod framför mig, det var Voldemort den här gången. Han väste mer än uttalade orden.

Jag försökte skrika men knivarna stacks bara längre och längre in i mig så jag kunde inte få fram något ljud för att det gjorde så ont. Jag mer märkte än kände att huden revs upp på vissa ställen av de osynliga knivarna.

Voldemort log med sina röda ögon och glodde samtidigt mot mig. "Skulle du kunna offra ditt liv för att rädda någon annan?"

Vad var det för fråga? Jag trodde det var _jag_ som låg ner och vred mig i plågor.

Voldemort började väsa igen"Skulle du kunna rädda någon från ett öde som det här? Då borde du nog skynda dig, det börjar bli sent...."

Jag satte mig hastigt upp, kallsvettig. Det var bara en dröm.

_(A/N ni kan se ringen på: )_ .se/imgres?imgurl=.com/jan_&imgrefurl=.com/jan_kallberg/2005/03/skelett_i_&usg=__qaYGptQ0adYfLjvjGAfARjx-vLA=&h=200&w=200&sz=12&hl=sv&start=37&um=1&tbnid=RYd4qObePbnnSM:&tbnh=104&tbnw=104&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dringar%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Dsv%26sa%3DN%26start%3D36%26um%3D1)

_**Japp som vanligt Hailey skriven av missy och Eric skriven av mig :), Reviews är välkomna! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nämen vad är det här O.o ännu ett kapitel ?! :O hehe nee skoja bara, hade skrivit klart det här och visste att om jag inte lade upp det nu skulle jag glömma det :$ **_

**Hailey**

Jag visste att drömmen betydde någonting.

Jag hade inte velat somna om efter att jag vaknade med drömmen tydlig kvar i huvudet, så jag gick ner och satte mig i soffan framför brasan med en filt lindad runt mig. Ingen annan var vaken och jag satt alldeles själv. Jag visste inte vad klockan var, men det var ganska sent. En timme eller två tror jag att jag lyckades hålla mig vaken innan den överväldigande tröttheten tog över igen och jag somnade.

Jag vet inte vad jag var, men det var fullt med höga valv och dörrar, jag provade en dörr till höger, men den gick inte att öppna, ens med min stav. Det måste vara något viktigt där inne, om dem hade satt in en så stor säkerhet på dörren. Just det väckte min nyfikenhet, jag måste ta mig in där, till varje pris.

Jag läste nog nästan femton olika besvärjelser för att försöka ta mig in i rummet bakom dörren innan en helt vanlig mugglar dyrk uppenbarade sig framför mig. Kunde det vara så enkelt? Nej... Jag stack in dyrken och log för mig själv, det här var någonting som jag och Eric ofta tränat på när vi var yngre. Vi bröt oss ofta in i godis affären för några tuggummin, eller så. Man kom aldrig på oss för vi hade ju trollstavar. Jag vet, jag vet. Minderåriga får ju inte använda trollstav men jag vet inte, antingen måste det vara något speciellt med just oss, eller så hade någon lagt en besvärjelse över oss så att ministeriet aldrig fick reda på att det var vi som gjort det. Tänk på den gången när Eric och jag träffades för första gången; han hade använt staven för att göra blommorna vissna.

Sakta vred jag runt dyrken några varv och häpnade när dörren plötsligt gick upp. Det gick så fort att jag ramlade rakt in i det andra rummet, men saken var den att det inte fanns något golv. Så jag föll rakt ner i en slags avgrund med stenig botten, fem meter ner. Jag slog hårt i armbågen som säkert skulle ge mig blåmärke i någon vecka framöver. När jag väl satt mig upp märkte jag att det inte var _massa_ stenar det var bara en stor sten med några block vid sidan av mig och något som liknade en stor port med slöjor. Vad är det där??

Jag snubblade fram mot den med min bultande armbåge för att ta en närmare titt, trots att den var flera meter hög. Var var jag egentligen?? Och varför hade dem ett helt vanligt lås? Är dem dumma i huvudet eller??

Plötsligt dök det upp en massa dödsätare överallt och jag gömde mig fort bakom närmaste sten, fast det hade jag inte behövt för dem verkade ändå inte se mig så jag kunde gå mellan varenda en av dem. Jag såg vilka de var. Jag memorerade varenda ansikte noga, jag vet inte varför jag gjorde det, det bara blev att jag gick runt och gjorde så. De enda jag kände igen var Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange och så Voldemort som stod i mitten av dem alla med hans annorlunda och onaturliga ansikte.

De pratade om nån plan att "lura" hit "dem" om några månader, men speciellt "han", som dem sa. Men dem visste inte hur. Vad snackar dem om? Varför ska jag alltid drömma så konstiga drömmar?

Sen sa Voldemort något som väckte min fulla uppmärksamhet.

"Och den svarthåriga flickan? Vad har hon för samband?"

"Herre, hon är pojkens syster." Mannen som hade tagit till orda log elakt som åt ett minne. Pratade dem om mig?

"Jasså det säger du? Hmm.." Voldemort såg fundersam ut ett tag innan han brast ut i ett stort leende. "Det gör det ju bara bättre. Eller vad tycker du, Hailey? Hailey?? Hallå Hailey frukosten är ju nästan över!"

Yrvaket satte jag mig upp. En dröm till, men den här gången hade jag i alla fall vetat om det.

Eric satt framför mig och log sitt speciella leende.

"Drömt sött?" han blinkade åt mig och drog upp mig på fötter. "Kom, du måste sätta på dig riktiga kläder. Hm.. även om det där såg rätt bra ut."

Jag kollade ner och såg att jag hade mitt spetsnattlinne på mig, och den slutar i mitten av låren. Jag rodnade lite men snurrade ändå ett varv för att retas lite med honom. Vi gick tillsammans ner till frukosten.

"Varför sov du i soffan, förresten?"

Mitt glada humör försvann snabbt. "Jag hade konstiga drömmar." Direkt fick jag hela uppmärksamheten och jag berättade tyst om drömmarna jag haft.

Eric var också fast besluten i att drömmarna betydde någonting, nu måste vi bara komma på vad.

--

Dagar, veckor och till och med månader gick medans vi klurade på idéer för vad dem kunde betyda, vi hade några som var mer eller mindre troliga, några slokade vi pga att inga ställen stämde in på hur det såg ut i min dröm (vi hade förutsatt att det stämde in). Det med att tomten skulle ha kort, svart skägg borde betyda någonting, men vad? Och det med smärtan som jag skulle rädda någon annan jag kände från den smärta som jag uthärdade i drömmen. Vem kan det vara? Och vad var det för ställe som dödsätarna varit på, och vad var det som dem planerade? Skulle dem tortera Harry på ett ... museum? Dem höga valven och pelarna pekade åt det hållet. Men vad var det sen som var så speciellt med det där rummet som dörren var låst på, rummet med den stora stenen och porten med slöjor?

En dag kom vi på det. Vi sprang upp till slottet efter att ha suttit vid sjön och tänkt på det. Det hade hunnit bli mörkt och jag och Eric snubblade flera gånger på väg upp. Vi sprang så fort vi kunde för att leta upp Harry och alla andra. Men det var försent, Harry hade också fått en dröm och dem hade redan gett sig iväg för att leta upp Sirius på ministeriet där han skulle bli torterad. Fast det var det att det var tydligen bara jag som fått drömmen där jag hörde Voldemort säga "lura". Det ordet har suttit fast länge i mitt huvud, men det var inte förrän nu som jag kom på innebörden.

Dem gick direkt i en fälla.

**Eric**

Det fanns inte ord starka nog som förklarade hur rädd och arg jag var när vi kom fram till slottet och såg att Harry och dem andra hade åkt utan oss. Om han hade sett min pappa blivit torterad borde han ha berättat det för mig, visst Sirius var hans gudfar men han var alltid min PAPPA och detta gjorde enligt mig tillräckligt nära släkt med honom för att veta att han var i fara.

"Vi måste åka efter dem" Hailey och jag stod i gryffindors sällskapsrum, hon tittade in i lågorna och var konstigt nog tyst.

Jag hade trott att hon skulle ha bråttom härifrån, hennes egen bror var trots allt i fara. Han var den som sett Sirius torteras, och han var den som jag skulle mörda om min pappa dog. Jag hade redan förlorat min mamma, det fanns inte en chans i världen att jag skulle låta min pappa dö.

"Hur ska vi komma dit?" frågade hon enkelt och vände sig emot mig, för första gången såg Hailey uppgiven ut, detta gjorde mig rädd.

Hailey var aldrig uppgiven, hon var den mest envisa människa jag någsin känt och när hon gav upp då var det illa.

"Det vet jag" utan att tveka började vi gå uppför trapporna emot min sovsal, där någonstans skulle förmodligen Fred och George vara, vi hade bestämt att vi skulle träffas.

När vi kom upp satt båda två runt i rummet och grinade brett, jag vet inte om dem hade hört att ifrån Harry att pappa var kidnappad och att han i detta nu blev torterad av Voldemort.

"Harry tvingade oss att stanna kvar så att vi skulle berätta för dig att dem är på mysterieministeriet" förklarade Fred, jag svor tyst för mig själv, men Hailey reagerade inte alls det var som om hon visste något jag inte visste. "Och att ni ska åka dit så fort ni bara kan"

Jag tänkte precis fråga hur dem hade tänkt att vi skulle komma dit när dem tog upp två kvastar. Bara några veckor tidigare hade både Harry, Fred och George förlorat både sina platser i laget och kvastarna. Men efter nästan en vecka utan quiditch så bestämde tvillingarna sig för att dem aldrig passat in i den akademiska världen och "flydde" som de så fint kallade det. Och någon bättre flykt kunde dem inte gjort, bara för att reta upp Umbridge innan dem stack hade dem släppt en massa raketer.

"Vi är skyldiga er killar" jag tog snabbt kvasten och gav den ena till Hailey, Fred öppnade fönstret och vi flög ut.

Det var helt otroligt att vi kom plats i dem små minimala fönstrena tänkte jag först men mindes sedan varför vi använde kvastarna överhuvud taget.

"Nu sticker vi" Hailey nickade och vi började flyga mot minisiteriet.

Jag visste var det låg tack vare min mamma, hon hade när jag var yngre jobbat där men slutade när jag blev äldre. Nu senare kom jag på att hon kanske ville hålla trollkarlssamhället hemligt för mig. Hon kanske ville att jag skulle veta att det fanns men inte veta hur jag kom dit? Det kvittade nu, hon var död och skulle förmodligen aldrig kunna berätta det. Vinden träffade ansiktet, jag älskade att flyga och kände mig fri. Man kunde lugnt säga att luft var mitt element, jag kände mig som starkast och modigast när jag flög.

"Där är det" hörde jag Hailey säga och tittade ner, mycket riktigt där trappade den stora byggnaden upp sig.

Det var en kraftfull syn, och om jag inte visste vad som pågick inom dess väggar skulle jag nog blivit imponerad. Men hela ministeriet var korrupt, även om alla inte visste om det eller helt enkelt inte ville tro det så var det sant, vi landade snart och gick in genom dörrarna.

"Välkomna till Trolldomsministeriet, var vänlig uppge namn och ärende" jag kände för att skratta men gjorde inte det när jag såg Haileys min.

"Eric Black och Hailey Davis vi är här för att hindra hennes brorsa Harry Potter ifrån att få min pappa dödad" sa jag enkelt, två märken gled fram och landade framför oss.

"Tack, Besökare var vänliga och tag märkena och fäst dem framtill på era klädnader" jag tog min och fäste den på klädnaden, läste sedan den och skrattade tyst för mig själv, på märket stod det _Eric Black stoppar Potter ifrån att mörda Sirius Black. _

Egentligen var det inte så roligt, men det lät bara så obotat korkat.

"Nu går vi" vi satte oss på kvastarna igen och flög igenom allting, Hailey var först eftersom att hon visste vägen.

Vi flög förbi en lång korridor, på golvet låg någonting som såg ut som söndrigt glas men något gjorde mig säker att det inte var vanligt glas. Istället var jag nästan 100% säker på att det var något magiskt med det. Jag kunde ju inte se vad det hade varit innan det gick sönder, därför kallade jag dem för söndrigt magiskt pulver.

Iallafall så flög vi igenom korridoren och befann oss snart i stridens mitpunkt, jag såg dödsätarna slåss emot medlemer ur Orden, jag såg också min pappa duellera emot en svart håriga kvinna jag sett på famileträdet men vars namn jag inte mindes.

"Jag hjälper pappa du stannar här" sa jag och innan hon hunnit protestera flög jag ner och landade smidigt jämte honom.

Men försent, en grön blixt var med kraftig fart påväg emot honom och innan jag hunnit reagera hade Hailey slängt sig mellan pappa och själv träffats.

"HAILEY" jag visste att det var jag som skrek men det kändes inte som om det var jag, utan att tänka slängde jag mig fram och satt snart vid hennes kropp skrikandes och gråtandes, det kändes som om världen hade gått under.

Jag märkte inte att pappa utan att tveka transfererade oss bort därifrån, men jag märkte att Hailey andades, hon var inte död, inte än.

_**Såå Kommentera, Kommentera annars kommer det inte bli några fler uppdateringar :) (som vanligt Hailey av missy och Eric av mig ;P)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ni förtjänar inte ett kapitel till!! Kia Riddle du förtjänar ett men ni andra som läser. Om det nu är några andra som läser, iallfall om det nu är några som läser men som inte kommenterar snälla kommentera. Vi vet ju inte vad som är bra elr dåligt med ficen. Vi vet inte om det är någon som gillar den alls ju :S **_

_KiaRiddle: Hehe nu får du reda på vad som hände med Hailey :O ;P hehe _

**Eric**

Jag märkte vagt att vi befann oss på Sankt Mungos, jag såg hur dem tog Hailey och försvann med henne runt hörnet. Jag ville ställa mig upp och gå efter henne, men kunde inte. Smärtan i mina ben gjorde att jag inte kunde gå, smärtan i hela min kropp gjorde att jag inte kämpade emot när några helare bar över mig till ännu en säng. Sirius satt vid min sida, men han tittade alltid bakom sig som om han väntade på någon. Då märkte jag att varken Harry, Ron eller någon av dem andra var här.

"Hailey" lyckades jag viska och började sedan hosta, jag hörde att pappa sa till några helare dem kom över till sängen och gjorde något.

Jag visste inte vad dem gjorde eller vad som skulle hända men snart svartnade allt framför mina ögon och det sista jag såg var pappa som vände sig om och sedan med förvånad röst sa ett namn jag kände igen, jag kunde bara inte komma ihåg var jag hört det förut.

**Harry**

Jag stirrade argt på Bellatrix, hon hade dödat min syster. Den enda riktiga familj jag hade kvar hade hon med en enda förbannelse tagit ifrån mig.

"Din häxa" skrek jag i vrede, jag hörde vagt hur Remus och Tonks ropade varnande till mig men jag ignorerade dem och gick med bestämda steg efter Bella.

Hon sprang längre ifrån mig, skrattandes som om hon var riktigt nöjd med sig själv. Hon visste inte att Hailey var min syster, hon visste inte riktigt vad hon hade gjort. Bella visste att hon hade dödat en person som betydde oerhört mycket för mig men hon visste inte hur mycket.

"Dödade jag din stackars svaga lilla vän Harry" tjöt hon på barnspråk, det ekade i rummet och jag visste nästan inte var hon var.

"Harry" jag vände mig om när jag hörde den välbekanta rösten, min gudfar sprang med långa steg efter mig och andades djupt när han kom fram.

Vi sa inget men med sin blick berättade han för mig att det här inte var min strid. Och på något sätt var jag tacksam, jag ville inte slåss emot Bella. Jag ville istället träffa min syster, det fanns inte en chans i världen att hon skulle ha överlevt. Men dem sa samma sak om mig, och här stod jag ändå.

"Dö inte" viskade jag, och gick sedan tillbaka samma väg jag kommit, i bakgrunden hördes Sirius ekande skratt samtidigt som han skrek åt Bellatrix att inte vara så feg.

Om det inte varit för den brinnande elden i min panna och för det faktum att min syster kunde varit död så hade det här nästan varit kul.

**Sirius**

"Vågar du inte slåss emot mig kusin?" skrek jag, just detta gjorde henne tillräckligt arg för att komma fram.

Nu stod vi mittemot varandra stirrandes argt, hon skrek att vi inte var släkt och att jag var en blodsförrädare. Det gamla vanliga, men inget jag någonsin brytt mig om tidigare därför fanns det inget skäl att börja göra det nu. Duellen var i full gång, och tack vare Voldemort och självklart Lestrange, hennes man så var den jämn. Jag har känt Bella sedan hon började Hogwarts och hon hade aldrig varit särskilt bra på trollkonster. Men tack vare sin idiotiska men och Voldemort var hon nu rätt skicklig.

"Din smutsiga mugglarälskare" skrek hon ut i ren vrede och slängde sig emot mig, denna gång var det för att jag sagt hur obotligt korkad Voldemort var.

Hon reagerade ungefär som om jag hade förolämpat hennes älskare, vilket jag förmodligen hade. Ingen visste riktigt vad dem hade för sig när dödsätarna inte attackerade oskyldiga människor eller helt enkelt försökte korruptera ministeriet.

"Vad skulle din kära mamma säga om hon fick reda på att du förlorade emot mig?" skrockade jag och hånlog emot Bellatrix, denna gången reagerade hon inte på samma sätt, istället slängde hon ifrån sig staven och hoppade på mig.

Det var första gången någon dödsätare hade förvånat mig, jag trodde aldrig att Bella skulle välja att slåss emot mig som en mugglare. Efter allt hon gjort och sagt var hon den jag absolut aldrig trodde skulle slänga ifrån sig staven och använda nävarna.

"Hon skulle vara stolt över att jag vigt mitt liv åt Voldemort" sa hon stelt samtidigt som hon försökte slå mig, det såg patetiskt ut.

Jag parerade hennes slag medans hon fortsatte slå mig, eller försökte men lyckades inte. Jag visste redan att hon inte skulle lyckas, efter alla år jag känt henne visste jag att Bella inte kunde slåss. När vi var yngre slogs vi mycket, det kanske lät väldigt udda och det var det också men inget man tänkte på då.

"Hälsa henne ifrån mig" sa jag och stirrade kallt på henne, för första gången på jättelänge såg jag något som liknade sorg och rädsla i Bellas ögon.

Och om jag inte känt henne i hela mitt liv skulle jag tycka synd om henne. Kanske blev hon precis som Regulus tvingad att bli dödsätare, tvingad av sina föräldrar och resten av familjen. Dem kanske hade drivit in henne i all den här galenskapen?

"Jag vill inte vara dödsätare" mumlade hon då och satte sig ner på golvet, tårar droppade ner ifrån hennes ögon och landade på golvet, det ekade i rummet och för första gången sedan jag kom dit var allting tyst. "Jag vill ha ett liv fritt ifrån allt dödande och bort ifrån Voldemort, eller Tom Dolder, jag vill att Safira ska vara trygg"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, det här var första gången någonsin Bella visat känslor framför mig. Om man inte räknade med den gången när hon var elva år gammal, hon hade ramlat och slagit sig. Men till skillnad ifrån vad en normal mamma gjorde så hade hennes mamma bara slagit till henne igen. Jag kom fortfarande ihåg vad Druella Rosier/Black sagt, det var ingen som brydde sig om Bella. Enligt henne själv skulle man uppfostra barn med slag och hårda ord, något som min familj också höll med om.

"Safira?" sa jag enkelt, det tog inte en sekund innan Bellatrix ställde sig upp och visade en bild på en bebis.

Även om barnet bara kunde vara några veckor på bilden såg man att det var en kopia av Bellatrix. Det enda som saknades var den jagande blicken, det var inget man föddes med utan det fick man efter att ha spenderat flera år på Azkaban.

"Hon finns på den här adressen" Bellatrix vände på kortet och där stod en slarvigt nedskriven adress som knappt var läsbar. "Ta hand om henne"

Innan jag hann svara eller bara säga något så hördes ett skrattade som fick blodet att frysa till is i kroppen. Man skälvde och det kändes för ett ögonblick som om hjärtat skulle sluta slå. Voldemort hade kommit fram, han stod nu bakom Bellatrix och applåderade sarkastiskt han hade hört varenda ord.

"Det var inte smart av dig att komma hit Tom" hördes Dumbledors välbekanta stämma bakom mig, jag behövde inte vände mig och titta utan visste redan att han stirrade argt på Voldemort.

"Dumbledor" väste han enkelt, och gjorde sedan en svepande gest som visade att han ville att Bella skulle backa, men det gjorde hon inte.

Istället för första gången på nästan femton år log hon, och hon såg fridfull ut. Jag har hatat henne i hela mitt liv men på något sätt gjorde just detta att jag inte kunde hata henne mera. Kanske var det pågrund av hennes plötsliga utbrott eller så var det för att jag fick reda på att hon hade en dotter men pågrund av något kunde jag inte hata henne mera.

"Bellatrix" väste han igen för att göra det hela tydligare, men hon rörde sig inte utan tittade menande på kortet och sedan på mig, det enda jag gjorde var att nicka och hon vände sig om. "Det verkar som om Slingersvans hade rätt om dig trots allt"

Hon blev träffade av den dödande förbannelsen och ner på golvet föll Bellatrix kropp. Jag gjorde ingenting åt det utan höll hårdare i kortet, slängde en blick på adressen och vände mig om. Dumbledor log vetande, han visste redan vad som hade hänt och förmodligen visste han vad jag skulle göra nu. Det var både bra och dåligt, man kunde aldrig göra Dumbledor förvånad, men å andra sidan behövde man aldrig berätta något för honom, han visste redan allt.

När jag kom tillbaka möttes jag av en hemsk syn, på golvet satt Remus och Tonks nära varandra. Det såg ut som om dem grät, vilket bara kunde betyda att någon hade dött. Jag letade efter någon men såg inget, därför sprang jag fram till dem och lade ena armen om Tonks, det var allt som behövdes för att hon skulle luta sig emot mig och gråta.

"Vad hände Dora?" frågade jag genast, hon skakade på huvudet jag frågade inte mera utan viskade och berättade för Remus vad som hade hänt.

Han var förvånad men förstod varför jag var tvungen att rädda Bellatrix dotter, det var som en andra chans att rädda henne. Därför stod jag och Tonks snart framför ett litet hus, det som fick oss att tveka och börja tro att Bellatrix skrivit ner fel adress var det faktum att huset var så ljust. Motsatsen till hur man trodde hennes hus skulle se ut, Tonks hade till och med skämtat och sagt att det skulle förmodligen vara döda blommor. Men till vår förvåning fanns det levande blommor, och hela huset var målat i en ljusgul färg.

"Ska vi gå in?" frågade Tonks, hon förstod varför jag gjorde det här men hon hatade fortfarande Bellatrix, för allt hon gjort och för det hon fortfarande stod för även när hon var död.

Till och med efter sin död hade hon stämplen som dödsätare. Men det var inte så konstigt, en sån stämpel är inget som försvinner bara för att man gjort en bra sak.

"Nu är jag säker på att det här är Bellas hus" sa Tonks och skrattade lite när vi öppnade dörren, där inne fanns en stor bokhylla med familjens esemble på och självklart fanns där tre svarta katter.

Hon hade varit faschinerade av våran stora släkt och det var faktiskt tack vare Bella som vi hittat så många förlorade släktingar, och efter många år kom hon på att det som alla kvinnor i familjen haft gemensamt är att dem älskat katter. Därför skaffade hon så många hon kunde utan att Druella och Cygnus märkte något. Narcissa och Andromeda skulle aldrig säga något, så det var hon inte nervös över.

"Var skulle Bella gömma sin dotter?" frågade jag halvt för mig själv, detta fick Tonks att dra efter andan och i nästa sekund var hon påväg uppför trappan och stod snart utanför ett rum med en svart dörr.

Det enda mörka och hotfulla i hela huset, och det enda rummet där Bellatrix aldrig skulle gömma sin dotter på.

"Jag hittade Bellatrix dagbok" sa Tonks enkelt och öppnade dörren, där fanns till vår förvåning en vagga och allt som ett barn möjligen kunde behöva.

I sängen låg också en bebis, hon sov lugnt och hade fortfarande inte märkt att vi var där. Vilket förmodligen var bra, Tonks tittade enkelt på barnet med äcklad blick hon tyckte att barnet var för likt Bella. Jag förstod henne på ett sätt, men jag hade förlåtit Bella för det hon gjort. Tonks kunde inte göra det än, hon hade inte sett eller hört hur hemsk och sorgsen Bellatrix hade låtit innan hon dött.

"Du tar barnet, jag packar ihop allting och tar det till Grimmaldiplan 12" jag tog Safira i min famn och lämnade sedan huset, Tonks hade slängt ihop nästan alla kläder och var nu påväg att fixa möblerna.

Hur hon skulle göra det förstod jag inte, men Tonks klarade allt. Jag stod i dörröppningen och tittade ut på gatan, då gäspade Safira och öppnade sina mörkbruna ögon. Hon jollrade lite och log sedan.

"Jag ska ta hand om dig" viskade jag svagt och transeferade oss tillbaka till Sankt Mungos.

**Eric**

När jag vaknade hörde jag Harry skrika av glädje och till min förvåning satt Hailey upp. Först visste jag inte vad jag skulle göra, skulle jag precis som Harry skrika över att det verkade som om hon levde. Eller skulle jag vänta, gå dit och först försäkra mig själv om att det här var på riktigt?

"Var är Eric?" frågade då den antingen riktiga eller låtsas Hailey, jag hade inte bestämt mig ännu och om jag trodde att hon var levande men sedan fick reda på att det var en hallucination, jag skulle nog inte klara det.

"Han är där borta" Harry pekade på mig och märkt då att jag var vaken, han log nöjt men sa inget om det, därför gick jag på vingliga ben över till Hailey och stod snart vid hennes sida.

"Du lever" viskade jag och tog hennes hand, Hailey sa inget utan tittade på mig med förvånad blick som om hon inte kunde tro att hon var levande eller kanske det var något annat som förvånade henne.

"Sirius vem är det där?" frågade hon sedan, detta fick både mig och Harry att vända oss om och där stod pappa med en bebis i famnen, man såg att det var en flicka på den röda klänningen som hon hade på sig men oavsett hur mycket jag tänkte och funderade kom jag inte på någon släkting förutom Tonks som skulle kunna ha barn.

Och jag var rätt säker på att Tonks inte hade barn, visst skulle Narcissa och Andromeda haft barn men isåfall skulle inte pappa ta hand om det.

"Det här är Safira" förklarade han och satte sig ner på en stol, jag sa inget och det gjorde inte Harry heller vi hade redan räknat ut vems dotter det var. "Det är Bellatrix dotter"

Min första reaktion var att skrika och fråga vad den där saken gjorde här? Vad gjorde Bellatrix dotter här, varför var hon inte med sin så kallade mamma?

"Vad än Bellatrix har gjort emot er så är det inte Safiras fel" sa pappa enkelt som om han läst mina tankar. "Just nu vill jag att ni koncentrerar er på en annan sak"

Vi tystnade och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta, när han inte gjorde det förstod jag att det här måste ha något att göra med James. Det var det namn han hade sagt innan jag "somnat" som helarna så fint kallade det.

"Jag pratade med James" sa han enkelt, både Hailey och Harry drog efter andan som om dem bränt sig eller pågrund av något annat konstigt skäl. "Ja James Charlus Potter, er pappa som är död, han berättade för mig att för att besegra Voldemort måste vi hitta alla horokruxer och när vi gjort det och när Harry besegrat Voldemort kommer alla som dött att komma tillbaka"

Det blev tyst, varken Harry eller Hailey sa ett ord men det var förståeligt. Dem hade precis fått reda på att dem skulle kunna få sina föräldrar tillbaka, dem skulle kunna leva ett normalt liv. Men först var dem eller vi tvungna att hitta alla horokruxer.

"Berättade han inte var horokruxer vad för nåt?" frågade jag då.

Pappa skrattade hest och log sedan mjukt först emot Safira, mig och sist emot Harry.

"Lily skrek åt honom att komma tillbaka annars skulle hon döda honom" sa han och skrattade nu så att tårarna rann, jag förstod inte varför. "När han sa att han redan var död sa Lily att hon skulle döda honom igen. Det var skönt att höra dem bråka igen"

Det blev tyst igen, pappa mindes alla år med James och hade ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet. Hailey och Harry såg båda två ut att tänka noga.

"Vi måste hitta horokruxerna" sa Harry enkelt och tittade på Sirius med en bestämd blick, denna nickade enkelt.

"Jag följer med" sa Hailey, jag var precis påväg att hindra henne men visste redan då att det var försent.

"Jag med"

**Hailey**

Jag kan inte fatta att jag hade överlevt den dödliga förbannelsen! Det finns bara en enda person till i hela världen som har gjort samma sak; min bror. Det kanske ligger något speciellt i släkten som just vi fick, jag vet inte. Men jag _vet_ att det har räddat livet på oss båda två. Det jag hade fått förklarat för mig var att det som Lily hade gett Harry som skydd hade även jag fått.

Efter en del tester och drycker som jag inte ens kunde hålla räkningen på hade vi äntligen fått lämna trollkarlssjukhuset och återvända till skolan. Även om det bara hade gått en och en halv dag sedan vi lämnat skolan så kändes det som om vi varit borta i flera veckor. Allt kändes ovant, till och med att ha lektioner som brukar vara det mest naturliga som fanns var nu nästan främmande för mig.

Jag har alltid tänkt att personer som blev chockade efter att något hänt dom varit mesar, jag menar varför ska man bryta ihop bara för att man kommit på att man har ett syskon man inte visste om? Men nu förstod jag dom helt och fullt. Jag var _definitivt_ chockad. Men det som hänt mig var kanske också lite mer allvarligt än om man hittat ett nytt syskon – vilket jag gjort också... Nu när jag tänker efter hade jag nyss klassat mig själv som mes. När jag upptäckt att Harry var min bror hade jag blivit ganska chockad...

Jag låg nu i min säng och tänkte på när vi just kom tillbaka från St Mungos. Ingen hade gjort någon stor sak över att vi var tillbaka, så jag antar att ingen visste vad som verkligen hade hänt och det förvånade mig. Varför hade tidningarna inte redan varit proppfyllda med att Voldemort verkligen var tillbaka på riktigt. Ministern hade ju själv sett det med egna ögon, berättade Harry för mig. Fanns det någonting som ministeriet ville dölja? Och på tal om att dölja; Harry hade något han döljer för mig. Han hade bara svarat svävande om vad som hänt med honom efter att jag transfererats till sjukhuset och av Eric hade jag fått reda på att Voldemort hade intagit Harrys kropp. Men vad var det med det som hon inte ville berätta om? Eller fanns det mer?

Jag blev inte klok på alla tankar som surrade i mitt huvud så jag försökte tänka på något annat i stället. Som att Eric hade bjudit mig på en dejt i kväll.

Det kändes lite annorlunda att han bjöd på en dejt dagen efter att hon nästan dött, men hon visste att det bara var för att han försökte få henne på andra tankar än kriget i ministeriet. Och det fungerade, men bara när hon tänkte på just dejten. Som nu. Hon hade valt ut de perfekta kläderna, en knälång, ljusgrön vårklänning till ett par vita snörsandaler med klack. Jag vet att många skulle tycka att det verkade konstigt att jag klädde upp mig, men det var det inte, inte på något sätt.

Kvart i åtta började jag byta om, sminka sig och fixa håret. Jag var glad att jag hade Eric. Just då kom Eric in genom dörren. När man pratar om trollen, eller ja, tänker på dom...

"Är du klar?" log han.

"Det är klart!"

**Vi vill ha minst två kommentarer av er som läser, får vi inga vet vi inte om ni tycker den är bra elr dålig, så vad ni än tycker, skriv en review och berätta. Det gör ingenting om ni inte tycker den är bra, säg bara vad och varför, så kanske vi kan bättra på den. **

**Hej så länge **

**Mizzy o GroowyL.**

_**Tyckte att missy sa precis allting där :) Men ville ändå förklara varför Bellas dotter fick heta Safira. Bella ville med sin dotter visa att hon egentligen inte ville vara dödsätare och tog därför ett namn som ingen i hennes släkt någonsin haft. Familjen Black var kända för att ta stjärnnamn och Bella tog ett namn på en diamant (skiner lika mkt som en stjärna men diamanter är mkt starkare)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ännu ett nytt kapitel, skulle kommit ut snabbare om det inte varit för mig menmen, här är det iallafall**

_Kia Riddle: Tack så jättemkt, hoppades att folk skulle försöka se Bella som mer än bara en dödsätare. (i böckerna är hon bara en galning) men försökte få folk att förstå att hon kanske varit normal en gång i livet. Vi får se vad som händer med horokruxerna ^^ _

Törbjörn: Säger bara tack, detta betydde oerhört mycket för oss :)

**Hailey**

"Har du alla grejer?"

"Japp, jag är förberedd och klar."

"Då kör vi!" Och en rund liten sak åkte genom luften och landade precis där den skulle.

Rök började bolma upp från Slytherinbordet. Alla Slytherinelever stannar upp och kollar på vad som händer. Sakta försvinner röken och då uppenbarar sig det som fanns under. Samma mat som fanns där innan fanns även där nu, bara att maten nu började röra på sig och gå till attack mot alla som satt vid Slytherinbordet. Kaos utbröt och alla reste på sig och försökte vifta bort maten som inte slutade attackera. En stor grillad kalkon utan huvud ställde sig upp på sina kapade ben och gick fram mot Malfoy för att vifta på vingarna mot honom. Malfoy blev livrädd och skrek rakt ut när kalkonen gav till ett kalkonigt "Ka-ka-ka-ka-KA" och sprang ut ur salen.

"YES! Hahaha", skrek jag och Eric rakt ut och klatchade varandras händer i en segergäst. Det blev väldigt lyckat den här gången. Hela salen skrek av antingen skratt eller skräck när den började tömmas på folk och jag och Eric följde med strömmen.

När vi kom upp till uppehållsrummet klev vi in som ett par hjältar och Fred och George stod längst fram för att ge oss varsin dunk i ryggen.

"Det där var bra gjort! Hur kunde ni komma på något sånt?" Skrattade George.

"Ni måste lära oss några knep!" fortsätter Fred.

"Nja, jag vet inte. Våra hemligheter är topphemliga, bara vi två vet om det och så ska det stanna", sa Eric allvarligt.

"Va?" sa både Fred och George samtidigt.

"Nej, jag driver bara med er, klart ni ska få några tips från proffsen! Alla beundrar oss."

"Vad gör ni två här egentligen?" frågade jag nyfiket och log stort. "Hade inte ni slutat skolan?"

"Jo det har vi men..." börjar Fred.

"...vi måste ju hålla redan på er så..." fortsätter George.

"...att ni inte hittar på något riktigt..."

"...idiotiskt..."

"...och dumt."

"Och det skulle vi göra?" frågar Eric ironiskt med höjda ögonbryn och armarna i kors.

"Vi som är skolans änglar?" Jag gör likadant som Eric och ställer mig bredvid honom.

"Vi som har skolans bästa..."

"...toppbetyg och som _aldrig_..."

"...ställer till med bråk eller..."

"...förstör klassron på lektionerna. Och vi gör _alltid_..."

"...våra läxor och lämnar in dem i tid. Vi kommer heller _aldrig_..."

"...försent till en lektion som är sånödvändig och viktig att gå på eftersom vi..."

"...absolut inte redan kan det."

Fred och George gapade när vi slutade.

"Dom där två är ganska läskiga ibland."

"Jag förstår vad mamma menar när _vi_ gör så där..."

Jag såg nöjt på Eric och han log tillbaka. Vi kan när vi vill, tänkte jag.

"Såg ni Malfoys min när kalkonen började gå?"

"JA!" utbrister alla tre killarna samtidigt och skrattar. "Vem kan ha missat det??!"

Natten blev lång med festande och hög musik. Klockan var närmare tre när jag äntligen gick och la mig ner. Jag somnade så fort mitt huvud nuddade kudden. Vilken tur att det är lördag imorgon så alla som var med på festen får en ordentlig sömn. Men en lördag är också perfekt för fler trix mot slytherin.

**Eric**

Jag tog upp en liten spegel ur fickan och tittade sedan åt ena hållet sedan åt det andra innan jag viskade ett namn. Det tog bara några sekunder så såg jag Harrys ansikte i speglen, speglarna hade vi fått av Sirius. Han hade berättat att dem var väldigt bra att ha och att han och James tydligen använde dem väldigt ofta under sina år på Hogwarts. Speglarna hade tydligen varit ett stort skäl till att deras framgång varit så stor.

"Är vi redo att sätta igång?" frågade jag och Harry nickade, vi hade blivit kompisar skulle man kunna säga, men detta var första gången jag lät honom vara med på ett av våra trick, det var inte bara för att vi var kompisar nu utan för att vi var underbefolkade och för att jag inte ville säga något till Hailey.

Därför var det bara jag, Harry, Fred och George. Dem hade bestämt att nu när Umbridge inte var kvar på skolan längre kunde det vara bra att kanske ta sina sista betyg och sedan kunde dem sluta för gott. Det var inte bara därför dem valde att göra det, Molly hade tydligen hotat att stänga ner WWW, och det fick inte hända. Så för att deras företag inte skulle skickas till botten, och för att bevara husfriden var dem nu tillbaka på skolan. Detta gjorde Angelina, och konstigt nog Hermione väldigt lyckliga. Den första var inte så konstigt, men att Hermione blev glad när dem båda bröderna återvände var det nog ingen som kunde gissa, allra minst Hermione själv.

"Operation-som-Hailey-inte-får-veta-namnet-på/Fred-och Georges-välkommen-tillbaka är redo att sättas igång" sa Harry snabbt och jag suckade djupt, det hördes att det var han som kommit på namnet, jag som var en framgångsrik skojare hade aldrig döpt en operation till det. Min hade istället heta, "Välkommen-tillbaka-Gred-Forge-säg-inte-till-Hailey-att-vi-gör-det-här" ett mycket bättre namn och kortare också.

"Harry nästa gång är det jag som väljer namn" sa jag och vi började tjafsa vänskapligt med varandra, han var påväg till Snapes kontor och skulle förstöra lite där, medans jag skulle gå till Slytherinarnas ingång och förstöra där.

Och självklart befann sig Fred, George och Lee i stora salen där dem väntade på Snape att göra sin stora entre. Jag stod nu utanför Slytherinarnas sällskapsrum, jag väntade på Harrys signal, sedan skulle jag släppa en kula utanför dörren. Detta kanske inte lät så hemskt, men det var en Weasley produkt och oavsett hur ofarlig en Weasley produkt låter så är den aldrig ofarlig. Det var en oskriven regel. Just denna produkt skulle så fort den nuddade golvet sprida ut en giftig ånga och ur denna ånga skulle ett träsk skapas, och hade man tur så fick man också ett troll med på köpet.

"Kör" viskade Harry, en stor explosion hördes inte långt ifrån där jag befann mig, rök fyllde snart fängelsehålorna och genom speglen såg jag hur Snape staplade ut och sprang sedan emot stora salen, och efter honom sprang Harry, vi var tvungna att se till så att allt gick enligt planerna.

Förstördes ett moment så var allting förstört, och detta var bara ett av tre moment som nu var avklarat.

"Dumbledor, jag är en gammal dam som älskar katter" fräste Snape när han hostandes stod vid lärarbordet, vid denna kommentar ställde sig Madame Sprout förargat upp, detta gjorde snart också Minerva, men ingen verkade tänka på det.

"Mr Snape jag förstår inte vad ni pratar om" sa Dumbledor enkelt, som vanligt med ett vetande leende, självklart förstod han vad Snape pratade om, han visste exakt vad som hade hänt och han visste också hur man fick det att sluta.

Men just idag verkade det som om Dumbledor inte ville avsluta det hela, för första gången i Hogwards historia, ville Dumbledor att en lärare skulle skämmas. Vilket inte bara var bra, det var helt otroligt.

"Jag är i hemlighet rädd för mörkret" fortsatte Snape och stora salen exploderade av skratt, bland dem satt Hailey och hon såg också extremt nöjd ut.

Sedan helt plötsligt hördes ett skrik, någon ifrån Slytherin bordet hade nu helt plötsligt fått stora finnar över ansiktet och liknande saker verkade hända alla andra. Detta var min signal och jag släppte kulorna, och sprang sedan utan att titta tillbaka en enda gång. Jag hittade snart Harry, vi grinade brett och tittade in i Stora salen, där skrek Snape fortfarande och alla Slyhering elever satt som förstenade, vilket också var en del av det roliga annars hade jag missat det.

"Ska vi gå in?" frågade jag och Harry nickade, så det gjorde vi med stora leende på läpparna gick vi in och satte oss snart jämte Hermione, Ron, Fred, George och självklart Hailey. "Hejsan sötnos"

"Hej Eric" hon kysste mig och vände sedan på sig för att få en bättre titt på Malfoy, hela hans ansikte såg nu mer ut som en gigantisk finne istället för ett ansikte. "Visst är det otroligt, har du gjort det här?"

Hon log misstänksamt, jag skakade på huvuvdet och lade sedan armen om hennes axlar och skrattade sedan tyst för mig själv.

"Självklart inte sötnos" sa jag enkelt och blinkade, så snabbt så att bara Hailey kunde uppfatta det, och möjligtvisst Dumbledor. "Vad får dig att tro det?"

**Som vanligt, Hailey av missy och Eric av mig ^^ ^^ Ha det gött, kommentera så skriver vi snabbare :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Skälet till att vi inte uppdaterat är att jag varit på Grekland, båda två har haft väldigt mycket prov och vi har helt enkelt inte haft tid. Men här är ett kapitel. Vi kanske hinner skriva ett till, men på imorrn ska jag på bal och sedan på lördag åker jag till Frankrike sååå.

**Hailey**

"Jag hatar skolan!!" skrek jag rakt ut så fort den där #:!%::+!# skulle väcka mig för att det var tid att gå till lektionerna! Varför kan skolor aldrig ha sovmorgon till minst tolv varje dag!?!

"Det är visst till att vakna på fel sida idag?" frågade Eric försiktigt från min sänggavel som han just nu använde till ... ja ... vad man nu använder något till som man lutar sig mot!!

Jag skrek rakt ut igen. Jag hatar även när folk kommenterar att jag är arg och sur!

När jag upptäckte att det var hål i mina strumpor och när mina byxor gick sönder, började jag undra om den här dagen inte kunde bli sämre. Jag lagade dem såklart med magi, men jag är ingen sömmerska så min formel lappade bara ihop dem för tillfället.

Arg stegrade jag sen ut från porträttet på väg mot trollformelläran med en flinande Eric bakom mig som skulle, förmodligen, börja as garva åt mig om min väska skulle gå sönder nu också. Vilket knappast skulle förvåna mig.

Framme vid salen vi skulle ha lektion i fick vi se att vi skulle ha lektion tillsammans med slytherin!

Det här var bara inte min dag!

Men när gryffindorarna gick in först, före slytherinarna, fick jag en plötslig men grym idé. Eller kanske inte så grym. (Grym som i elak.)

Snabbt viskade jag en trollformel när jag och Eric gick in sist. Malfoy gick som vanligt i täten av eleverna gick i rask takt rakt in öppningen som inte längre fanns där. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att dra lite på smilbanden när alla i klassen kunde se hur Malfoys näsa såg ut när den var ihoptryckt. Han backade något steg lite förvirrat och provade sen att gå igenom en gång till, men nu stoppades han av den osynliga väggen en gång till. En skrattsalva bröt ut bland eleverna och Malfoy började bli förargad. Flitwick sa skarpt åt dem att de skulle ta sig in genom dörren annars skulle han dra av fem poäng för varje person som var kvar där ute.

"Men professorn, det går inte!" sa Malfoy irriterat och "puttade" mot väggen med sidan för att visa att det inte gick och då försvann den osynliga väggen och han for in i klassrummet och ramlade ner på golvet framför professorns fötter. Malfoy stirrade förvirrat mot dörren.

Flitwick drog av några poäng från slytherin för dåligt uppförande. Gryffindorarna skrattade bara ännu mer.

Eric kollade frågande på mig, som om han undrade om jag hade något med det att göra. Jag kollade bara frågande på honom och pekade på mig med en "skulle jag göra något sånt?"-blick.

Det var nog det bästa som skulle hända på hela dagen, för efter det blev vi av med tio poäng för att Seamus sprängde sönder en hel trave med dyra, antika böcker istället för att förstora fjädern som låg fem meter ifrån dem, och fick i läxa att skriva en uppsats på sju tum om hur man transfererar sig inom teorin och vad som kan hända om man gör fel. Någon som håller med mig om att skolan suger?

Efter en dubbellektion med trolldryckskonst var det lunch och jag satte mig lättat ner på en tom plats med förhoppningar om att dagen inte kunde ha med sig flera motgångar. Hur fel kan man ha på en dag på en skala från ett till femtio?! Jag har tydligen 78.

Resten av lektionerna gick minst lika långsamt som de vi redan haft, om inte långsammare. Hade jag ens lärt mig något nytt idag som jag inte kunde sen innan? Hm nej, det hade jag inte, förutom det att det finns tjugo olika sätt att använda Lutifus blomman på inom bara sjukkonsten. Och tvåhundra tretton sätt totalt som man kommit på redan nu.

Jag gick genom korridoren på tredje våningen efter lunch för att leta upp Eric som gått i förväg genom en hemlig gång till Hogsmead när jag fick för mig att Jag inte var ensam. Jag vände mig och och självklart stod Malfoy där. Den där sliskige fjortisblondinen har något emot mig, och jag skämtar inte!! Han tycks alltid dyka upp när man minst anar det och så kollar han så konstigt på en.

"Vad vill du nu då, Malfoy?" frågade jag trött eftersom jag visste att dagen absolut inte skulle bli bättre – inte om han nu också var inblandad.

"Måste jag vilja något?" frågade han med hans vanliga, släpiga röst och la huvudet på sned.

"Du? Hm låt mig tänka ... Aa!"

Han gav väggen en knuff med axeln för att räta på sig så han stod rakt och gick några steg fram till mig.

"Vad vill jag då?" viskade han i mitt öra och backade några steg.

"Retas inte med mig idag, Malfoy. Du kommer att få ångra det."

"Jasså det säger du, Davis? Kom igen då. Visa vad du kan."

Jag var alldeles för smart för att gå på det så jag trängde mig bara förbi honom och fortsatte genom korridoren.

"Eller är du rädd för mig, Davis?"

Gå rakt fram, lyssna inte. Gå _rakt fram_, lyssna inte. Gå rakt fram, lyssna _inte_. Klart jag inte var rädd för honom. Vad kunde han göra?!

"Du kanske försöker föregå med gott exempel för att inte bli relegerad, precis som ditt ärrhuvud till bror och din mes till far."

Lyssna inte. Snälla. Lyssna inte.

"Tror du att du är bättre? Kom igen i så fall och visa mig att du är värt något."

Är det något speciellt med bara killar som gör att dem alltid tar första chansen att sätta igång ett bråk, bara för att visa att dem är överlägsna med knytnäven? Fast det tror jag inte Malfoy är i det här fallet, det ända han kan är väl att yttra förbannelser. Och inga schyssta heller.

"Men kom igen Davis, visa vad du kan! Jag skvallrar inte. Om du inte vill att hela skolan ska veta att din så kallade _pojkvän_ har en mördare till far."

Jag stannade tvärt och mina ögon drogs ihop till springor när jag sakta vände mig om.

"_Vad sa du?!_"

"Åh, träffade jag en svag tå?"

Jag gick med sakta men bestämda steg fram till honom.

"_Ta tillbaka det där!_"

"Att din pojkväns far är en smutsig, gammal mördare som inte drar sig för att mörda sina bästa vänner? Hm ... nej. Inte idag."

När en kille ber om det, vad ska man göra?!?

SMOCK!!

_KNAK!!_

Min näve träffade exakt mitt i prick i Malfoys flinande ansikte och näsan knäcktes till och blod började forsa fram. Malfoy böjde sig fram stönande och föll ner på knä.

"Jag varnade dig för att reta mig idag. Och jag bad dig att ta det tillbaka. Och _du_ bad _mig_om det där. Så gå nu inte och gnäll hos Snorgärsen Snape, för där lär du inte få mer sympati än hos en fågel som bara har ett ben och en vinge kvar!!"

Och med det sagt vände jag mig om och gick snabbt mot ingången där jag var menad att möta Eric på. Den här dagen kanske inte var så dum ändå.

**Eric**

Jag lutade mig noncholant emot väggen, medans jag tittade på molnen som flöt på himlen. Långt borta vid sjön gick några förstaårs elever och fnittrade när dem gick förbi mig. Jag tänkte inte så mycket på det utan väntade mer på att Hailey skulle komma. Vi hade bestämt att jag skulle träffa henne här, just då hörde jag hennes arga, muttrande röst och snart kom Hailey gåendes. Hennes korpsvarta hår argsint flygandes, hon höll hårt i handen som om hon hade ont i den.

"Du är argare nu än du var imorse" sa jag enkelt och lade armen om hennes midja, sedan fortsatte vi gå. "Vad har hänt?"

Det var roligt när Hailey var arg, hon kunde verkligen explodera för minsta lilla och ja det var roligt att se henne arg helt enkelt. Men man såg nu att hon var arg på riktigt och för att något hänt. Inte bara för att hennes väska gått sönder eller för att hon spillt vatten. Nu var hon arg för att något hänt, och vanligtsvis är hon arg på Umbridge men hon hade blivit sparkad så.

"Inget" muttrade hon och kysste mig mjukt på läpparna men tittade sedan bestämt framför sig, jag stannade abrubt vilket fick henne att nästan ramla av förvåning, och precis som jag trodde att hon skulle göra så ställde hon sig snart med armarna korsade över bröstet medans hon stirrade argt på mig.

Hade blickar dödat så hade jag dött flera gånger om, men som tur var så är inte blickar dödliga och det var verkligen tur för mig.

"Ljug inte för mig" sa jag skämtsamt, lutade mig sedan igen emot någon stenfigur som jag inte lagt märke till förut. "Berätta nu vad som hänt"

Hailey började genast vanka fram och tillbaka som om hon funderade på om hon skulle säga det eller inte, vilket oftast betydde att hon i slutändan skulle säga det. Därför började jag återigen tänka på Fred, George och mest av allt min pappa. Folk här omkring sa alltid att han var en mördare, och för det så tyckte många att jag också var det. Men jag förstod inte varför, bara för att folk sa att min pappa mördat någon vilket han inte hade så kvittade det väl. Jag gjorde väl inte atomatiskt samma sak eller, det var rätt irriterande hur dumma människor kunde vara ibland.

"Jag träffade Malfoy" började Hailey säga, och hon stod nu still och tittade på mig med en allvarlig min som om hon hade nåt allvarligt att säga, vilket hon förmodligen hade annars skulle hon skrattade bara sagt det till mig när jag frågade.

Det var ibland läskigt hur bra jag kände henne, men vad ska man säga. Vi blev bästa vänner när vi var sex och nu förlovade, det var läskigt. Ibland vaknade jag bara och kom på att mitt liv är utstakat och jag ska gifta mig med Hailey om allt går rätt. Inte för att jag inte ville det, utan mer för att det gått upp för mig mer och mera att valen jag gjort kommer ändra våra liv för alltid. Om inte Voldemort ändrar dem åt oss, men om han bestämde sig för att göra det så hade han redan gjort det.

"Och han började säga en massa saker" jag började nästan skratta, jag visste precis hur Hailey reagerade på såna saker, oftast så slänger hon sig bara på dig innan du sagt det du skulle säga men om hon varit på dåligt humör den dagen så försökte hon oftast låta bli. "Och till slut började han säga en massa saker om Sirius, och nu går vi"

Jag rörde mig inte ur fläcken men en plan började formas i mitt huvud. Jag accepterade att han sa en massa saker om mig, och om det mesta men han fick inte prata om varken mig, min pappa eller Haileys familj vilket han förmodligen också gjort. Det var som professor McGonnagall sa, om man såg Sirius Black betydde det att James Potter inte var långt därifrån. Dem två var tydligen alltid tillsammans, eller oftast iallafall hade hon sedan sagt och rodnat djupt. Jag hade velat fråga henne något om det men valde att inte göra det, hon skulle nog inte svarat ändå så det var ingen mening med att fråga jag hade redan gissat vad det handlade om.

"Kom igen nu Eric nu går vi först till Sirius, sedan till Hogsmead" hon tog min hand och nästan ledde mig därifrån, efter ungefär en minut av tystnade började vi skämta och skratta igen.

Det var nästan som om hon trodde mig och trodde att jag skulle låta Malfoy vara ifred. Vilket nästan gjorde mig besviken, det visade bara att hon inte kände mig så bra som jag trodde att hon gjorde. Istället skulle jag prata med pappa om det, han hade ju under sina skolår varit en marodör så han borde veta vad jag skulle göra. Vi gick igenom skogen och stannade snart vid en grotta, en mörk och läskig. Det sa iallafall Hailey att hon tyckte att den var, men när jag påpekade att hon var en häxa och kunde framkalla ljus med hjälp av staven så räckte hon bara ut tungan åt mig. Jag skrattade enkelt och gick sedan före henne in igenom grottan. Vatten dropparna ekade och runt omkring oss hördes små ljud, inte läskiga utan mer hemtrevliga. Eller hemtrevliga och hemtrevliga, det lät helt enkelt som om det hörde hemma där. Då hörde vi det enda läte som inte hörde hemma där alls, istället var det något som hörde hemma mer på Grimmauldiplan 12 än i en smutsig gammal grotta.

"Eric, Hailey där är ni" pappa kom gående genom grottan och omfamnade sedan oss båda två, och tittade på oss, sedan började han prata med Hailey om en massa saker och hela tiden skrattade dem båda två.

Pappa hade en gång sagt att Hailey påminde honom så mycket om Lily, men väldigt mycket om James också, och han sa att eftersom att båda två var döda så ville han ta hand om henne som James skulle tagit hand om mig om det var ombytta roller. Och jag trodde honom, dem var verkligen så bra vänner, och om allt man hört om James var sant så skulle han vara den bästa pappa någonsin. Och den absolut bästa vännen någon människa någonsin skulle fått, han var rolig och lättsamt men samtidigt verkade det som om alla kunde prata med honom om dem hade något på hjärtat som dem ville få ut. Inte konstigt att Lily föll för honom, även om det tog väldigt lång tid för henne att bestämma sig.

"Vad är det med dig Eric?" frågade sedan pappa och tittade på mig, den jagande blicken var nästan försvunnen och nu ersatt med en lycklig.

Han sa att det var tack vare mig som han på något magiskt sätt glömt bort allting med Azkaban. Han drömde inte längre mardrömmar och man märkte att han var lättsammare människa. Det var också tack vare allt med Bellatrix, han trodde nu mera på att folk kunde ändra sig och att man inte var född till att bli elak, det var omständigheterna som gjorde att man blev elak.

"Malfoy kommenterade att du är en mördare på flykt" sa Hailey lättsamt, hon hade alltid kunnat säga saker rätt ut bara sådär, hon tänkte inte fören senare på att det kunde såra dem, men tack och lov kände hon pappa tillräckligt bra för att veta att han inte skulle bli varken sårad eller arg.

Och det blev han inte istället började han skratta våldsamt och vek sig dubbelvikt, torkade sedan några tårar och gick fram till mig och lade armen om min nacke.

"Då får vi ta hand om det då" sa han och grinade, det såg ut som om han kommit på något bra att göra, jag kollade frågande på Hailey men denna nickade bara enkelt.

---

Jag och Hailey satt jämte Harry och dem andra vid frukosten, skolåret var snart slut och detta var den näst sista frukosten vi skulle äta på Hogwarts. Hailey tyckte att det var sorgligt, och det tyckte jag med men eftersom att jag och Hailey båda två skulle till pappa och bo där så var det inte så hemskt. Vi hade bestämt att denna sommaren skulle vi leta efter horokruxer, innan hade Harry inte haft lika bråttom pågrund av två skäl. Han visste inte hur han skulle döda Voldemort och han visste inte att hans föräldrar skulle komma tillbaka. Jag vände huvudet och såg där Hailey och Draco stå och bråka, utan ett ord slänge Fred ett förlängsningsbart öra och jag hörde nu precis vad dem sa.

"_Du har väldigt vackra ögon" _hörde jag Draco säga och där slutade jag lyssna, istället gick jag fram till dem och kysste Hailey.

"Ledsen för det _Malfoy _men jag ska ta min _flickvän _och spendera lite _ensamtid _med _henne_" jag tog sedan Hailey i handen och gick därifrån.

"Avundsjuk?" frågade Hailey när vi gick därifrån.

Jag skakade på huvudet och log retligt emot henne.

"Nej varför undrar du det?"

"Bara undrar, men du behöver inte vara det" hon kysste mig mjukt, och lade sedan armarna om min nacke, så att vi stod tätt intill varandra. "Nu kan du få spendera den där _ensamtiden _med mig om du vill"

_Så det var det, och Hailey är skriven av mig ;P haha neej skoja som vanligt skrev jag om Eric och mizzy om Hailey :) Review?;P det skulle göra mig och mizzy väldigt lyckliga, . . . _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Såå här är ett kapitel till, det kanske blir ett till imorrn men det är inte säkert beror helt på om jag och mizzy är online samtidigt. Så imorrn klockan 11 åker jag till Frankrike, men jag kommer tillbaka den 22 juni :)_**

_fiffi: Tack så jättemkt :D:D:D blev jätteglad när vi läste din review :D Kommer fortsätta skriva bara för att du ville det ;P hehe _

_angelofmorning: "slår dig i huvudet med en bok" hehe xD aa håller med lite, det var för att då visste vi inte vad vi skulle skriva, bara skrev liksom xD :) Aa det blir mkt Draco, men vem vet om det är bra elr dåligt ;) HOST HOST ÄLSKADE SNAPE??? -.- hur mår du?? O.o stavfel finns det många av xD och det är lugnt, vet du vad våran beskrivning av gryffindor är inte våran det är beskrivning. ;) mohaha. . . . vad är det för fel på Eric nudå? han är faktiskt min "person" jag uppfann honom ;P jag kommer också strypa dig hahaha neej då ;P det låter jag mizzy sköta ^^ tack för dina reviews :)_

**Eric**

Jag störde mig på vad Draco sagt till Hailey, fast det sa jag inte till henne. Det var nu natt och jag satt lutad emot sänggaveln och stirrade på taket, samtidigt som jag lyssnade på Haileys stadiga andetag. Jag kände hennes hjärtslag och lugnades ner, efter att hon nästan dött hade jag känt ett ovanligt starkt behov av att hålla henne säker och att höra hennes hjärtslag. Jag hade inte berättat det för någon förutom Harry hur otroligt rädd och arg jag varit när jag såg att Hailey blev skadad, eller när jag trodde att hon dog. Jag började redan då tänka ut självmords sätt, vilket jag senare började skratta åt. Visst var Hailey en stor del av mitt liv men nu senare lät det så överdrivet, det lät mer som en dålig ungdomsroman än ett riktigt liv. Till min förvåning hade Harry bara vänt sig om och tittat på Ginny sedan skakat på huvudet.

_Flashback_

_Harry hade nu vänt sig om och stirrade på henne, Ginny satt jämte sina två äldre bröder som skämtade och invigde henne i sina hemliga planer för skolan. Och dem planerna var precis lika bra som alltid, och skulle sluta i katastrof, vilket för Fred och George bara var bra. Och även om lärarna aldrig skulle erkänna det så var dem glada över att ha killarna tillbaka, och jag hade erkänt att det var skönt att ha dem tillbaka. _

"_När du inser hur snabbt du mycket du älskar henne så kommer du göra det" sa han enkelt, suckade sedan djupt och log tröttsamt och gick sedan därifrån. _

_Jag visste inte om jag skulle skratta eller gråta, antingen gråter jag för att det var så hemskt men jag är kille så det gör jag inte. Så då kan jag bara skratta men det passade inte riktigt, därför var det bättre att bara stirra på Harry och sedan på Ginny. Det kändes som om vi var med i någon dålig film, fast i filmer dör inte folk på riktigt, deras karaktärer dör och försvinner ur berättelsen men i verkliga livet är det inte samma sak. Dem personer som dör kommer man aldrig träffa igen, och oavsett hur länge man väntar så kommer dem inte tillbaka. _

_Flashback slut_

Hailey log i sömnen, hennes andetag lika stadiga som förut. Malfoy hade flirtat med henne mer och mer dem här dagarna och jag började tröttna på det. Men när jag frågat om jag fick skada honom så sa hon nej, vilket förvånade mig. Gillade hon att han flirtade med honom, var jag för tråkig och var hon nu redo att hoppa över till nästa. Hailey låg lutad emot mig, och då började jag tänka ut min plan.

--

Jag satt bredvid Fred och George vid matbordet och tittade förväntansfullt emot Slytherin bordet där Malfoy satt inte medveten om den fara han var i. Eller fara och fara, det värsta som kunde hända honom var att han inte kunde gå igen på hela dagen och att han var tvungen att joddla hela dagen men inget annat. Jag hade inte sagt något till Hailey mest för att hon skulle avråda mig och så hade jag inte gjort det.

"Hej killar" sa då just Hailey och satte sig ner jämte mig varav jag genast lade armen runt hennes axlar, det var en reflex och hade alltid varit det.

En explosion hördes i hela stora salen och alla började skratta, Malfoy såg nu ut som en kyckling vilket betydde att allting lyckats, den enda som inte såg nöjd ut var just Hailey.

**Hailey**

Jag kan inte fatta att han gjorde det! Det är så dumt! Varför skulle han göra det fast att jag sagt nej? Det behövdes ju inte! Det var helt onödigt. ÅÅ! Jag kokar nästan, men försöker att inte visa det för nån annan. Visst när vi gör det för att det är kul, men det här var inte roligt! Och jag har aldrig gillat att hämnas även fast någon sagt att man inte borde.

Malfoy blev nu tillbaka till sig själv och såg sig förvirrat omkring för att försöka leta reda på den skyldige. Behövde han ens leta?? Malfoys blick snuddade vid mig och han verkade vara förvånad över att jag inte skrattade som alla andra. Malfoy öppnade munnen för att ropa på en lärare men det enda som kom var joddlande. Min blick mörknade avsevärt och jag reste min upp och gick ut från salen.

--

Nästa morgon var det dags att packa väskorna och förbereda sig på att åka hem igen. Jag hade börjat redan igår och var då helt klar strax innan lunch. Efter en mat bestående på lyxig hummer (!!) och andra delikatesser från havsriket var jag ganska glad igen. Vem som fått flest elevhemspoäng d hade vi fått reda på redan nu vid lunch och vi (gryffindor) hade vunnit elevhemspokalen i år igen, och quidditchen hade vi också tagit hem segern i, så allt var som det skulle.

Jag gick till biblioteket och lämnade tillbaka några böcker jag lånat nån vecka tidigare så jag inte fick böta på dem när skolan börjar igen. Jag älskar att gå i det här slottet genom tomma korridorer och bara tänka fritt, utan att bli störd av någon. Det var just det jag gjorde nu. Jag hade inte bråttom eller något så jag gick lugnt och stillsamt genom alla korridorer. Jag tänkte mycket på det som hänt igår. Jag var kanske lite väl taskig mot Eric som faktiskt bara ville mitt bästa, och ville skydda mig, men å andra sidan går han lite för långt ibland. Och egentligen var det rätt åt Malfoy, även om jag aldrig skulle erkänna det.

När man pratar om trollen . . .

Malfoy hade nyss dykt upp i andra änden av den korridor jag gick i. Jag suckade och vände mig om för att gå en annan väg.

"Davis! Varför går du? Kom hit istället och hälsa snällt. Jag såg ju att du inte höll med dem andra igår, så varför vänder du och går?"

"Inbilla dig ingenting, Malfoy!" ropade jag tillbaka och fortsatte gå utan att bry mig om honom.

Snabba steg kom emot mig och jag suckade igen när jag kände an hand på min axel. Handen vände mig om och jag stod öga mot öga med Malfoy. Om han inte hade varit så elak så hade han faktiskt haft fina ögon. Alldeles silvriga.

Jag slet mig bort från honom och skyndade på stegen. Men även han skyndade på stegen och tog tag i mig igen.

"Låt mig vara, Malfoy!!" sa jag ursinnigt.

Då blev tydligen han arg också för han svängde runt mig så fort att jag slog huvudet i väggen och stönade till när det började snurra i huvudet.

"Varför spela så svårfångad när du vet vad du vill?" Vad pratar han om? Jag la handen på huvudet för ett försök att stanna av det som snurrar och då känner jag ett par fuktiga läppar tryckta mot mina. Samtidigt hörde jag steg som kom runt hörnet.

"Hailey!!??"

Eric . . .

**_Såå, som vanligt Hailey skriven av mizzy och Eric av mig :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Här är ännu ett kapitel, men det blir det sista på väldigt länge. Jag ska åka till Frankrike om 20 minuter :) Och kommer inte hem fören den 22 juni, så senaste den 30 juni kan ni vänta er en uppdatering :) ha det så bra _**

**Hailey**

"Harry, vad ska jag göra? Han hatar mig! Och han vill inte ens veta vad som verkligen hände." Tårarna steg än en gång i ögonen och jag borrade ner mitt huvud djupare i Harrys famn. Vi satt i det rum som skulle föreställa mitt och Erics på Grimaldiplan 12. Skolan var slut och jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle göra nu. Om han bara ville lyssna på mig! Trodde han verkligen att jag skulle välja Malfoy före honom? Med allt vi gjort tillsammans i de tio år vi känt varandra, så kände han mig inte tillräckligt bra för att förstå att det inte var med vilje!

Harry strök mig över ryggen, precis som en storebror borde göra.

"HARRY!" skrek Sirius från bottenvåningen. "KOM NER. NU!"

Harry suckade lätt och släppte mig. När han gått ut la jag mig ner på sängen och höll hårt om mitt täcke. Jag hade säkert gråtit minst en femtedel liter och mitt ansikte var alldeles rödgråtet. Det var ganska mycket som hade hänt de senaste tolv timmarna.

_Flashback_

_Jag gick sakta in i Sirius hus efter att Eric redan hade stormat in fem minuter tidigare och låst in sig i ett rum på vinden._

_Harry och Sirius försökte prata med honom, men han ville inte släppa in någon._

_Jag satte mig på vårat rum och Sirius kom in när det var tid för mat. Jag var inte hungrig så jag satt kvar. Senare kom Harry in och pratade med mig och jag berättade allt som hade hänt för honom, i fall Eric skulle släpa in någon senare på vinden. Det var ju säkert att han inte skulle släppa in mig._

_Hela kvällen låg jag vaken och tänkte på vad jag skulle kunna göra för att få Eric att förstå att det var ett misstag, att Malfoy hade slagit in mitt huvud i väggen så att jag knappt visste vad som var upp och vad som var ner, och så hade han utnyttjat det och kysst mig, för att han trodde jag besvarade han känslor. Vilket var helt fel. Men jag kom inte på någon lösning på hur jag skulle få Eric att förstå det._

_Nästa morgon åt jag ingen frukost och Eric lämnade aldrig vinden._

_Vad skulle jag ta mig till när han inte ville lyssna?_

_Slut på Flashback_

Utmattad efter en hel dag av gråt och ingen mat somnade jag så på sängen.

***

Harry hade fått komma in till Eric, det var därför Sirius ropat dåförut.

Harry hade förklarat vad som hänt för Eric och tydligen hade han lyssnat och trott på det för senare lämnade han vinden.

Eric gick in i rummet där jag log och sov på sängen och tittade på mig. Eftersom jag sov då, visste jag inte om att han gjorde det. Men hade jag gjort det hade jag gärna velat veta vad han tänkte på.

**Eric**

Jag visste inte vilket ord som bäst beskrivde hur jag kände mig, när jag först såg dem skulle jag sagt ilska men egentligen var det varken Malfoy eller Hailey som arg var arg på. Jag kände mig förådd av den viktigaste personen i mitt liv, en av dem viktigaste iallafall. När vi kommit hem till pappa hade jag vägrat att prata med Hailey, jag hade inte sett hennes ansikte på två dagar och det kändes fel. Inte som om jorden skulle gå under eller nåt sånt där katastrofalt men det kändes otroligt konstigt bara och hemskt. Under dem tio år som jag känt Hailey hade det inte gått en dag som jag inte träffat henne. Och när Harry sedan kom instormande och berättade allting om vad som hänt så kände jag mig bara skyldig, hur kunde jag vara så elak och bara tro att hon gillade Malfoy mer än mig? Vi var bästa vänner, jag skulle veta såna här saker om henne men ändå verkade det som om jag inte gjorde det. Hon låg och sov på sängen, dem annars så vackra ögonen rinnande pågrund av tårarna. Jag hatade att se henne ledsen, men att veta att hon gråtit pågrund av mig var nog ännu värre. Nu kunde jag bara hoppas att hon skulle förlåt mig, jag tog förhastade slutsatser.

"Eric" viskade pappa, jag vände mig om och gick ut ur det som skulle vara vårt rum men som dem här dagarna bara varit Haileys rum. "Har Harry berättat vad som hänt?"

Jag nickade enkelt, för arg och ledsen för att kunna prata, jag tror att om jag sa något skulle tårarna nog börja rinna och det hade varit slutet för mina image som tuffing. Jag hade istället blivit han som grät, ungefär som Harry fast han var pojken som överlevde.

"Tänker du förlåta henne?" frågade han då och log emot mig, jag var glad över att ha Sirius som pappa det fanns verkligen ingen bättre, och McGonnagall hade haft rätt när hon berättade att han var verkligen en av dem snällaste människor som fanns.

"Det finns inget att förlåta, jag såg något och missförstod vad som hände" sa jag enkelt och drog handen genom håret som om inget hänt, pappa log bara och såg otroligt nöjd ut. "Men nu måste hon bara förlåta mig"

"Prata med henne imorgon" sa pappa sedan och klappade min axel och gick sedan därifrån, inte mycket senare gjorde jag samma sak och somnade, lugn över att Hailey fortfarande älskade mig och att Malfoy inte var viktig för henne.

----

Nästa dag vaknade jag av att Saphira skrek, tydligen så hörde inte pappa honom så jag stönade, drog på mig mjukisbyxor och gick sedan in i hennes rum. Där i vaggan låg hon och skrek högt, ansiktet rött och händerna vilt sprattlandes omkring sig.

"Lugn Saphira" mummlade jag och tog henne i mina arma, bara några sekunder hade hon tystnat, hon låg nu bara i mina armar och tittade på något i dörröppningen.

"Jag visste inte att du var bra med barn" hördes då Haileys röst, jag bad att Saphira inte skulle skrika och lade ner henne i vaggan igen och gick över till Hailey.

"Förlåt" sa jag enkelt, hon svarade med ett förlåt själv och började sedan berätta vad som hänt, men jag ville inte höra det.

Det som hade hänt, hade hänt och det fanns inget som vi kunde göra åt det så varför försöka. Jag lade därför armarna omkring henne och kysste henne mjukt.

"Jag älskar dig"

**_Idag blev det ett kort kapitel, men som jag sa hade inte riktigt tid att skriva någon fem sidare ska ju åka om 20 minuter och ska fixa musik och sånt också. . . puh men ha det så gött :) (Hailey av mizzy, Eric av mig)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Såå här var nästa kapitel :D _**

_**Vildkatt: **Tack så jättemycket :D!! Vet vad du menar med sammanhängande men kan man få några tips på hur vi ska kunna göra det? För det känns lite onödigt att skriva om samma saker fast ur andras POV. Jag kan lova dig att det kommer bli mkt mera Harry/Eric/Hermione/Ron/Hailey :) Tanken från början var ju att bara Harry,Hailey och Eric skulle med på resan med dödsrelikerna. Men med tanke på det här kapitlet, eller iallfall min del i det hela så kommer både Ron och Hermione fylja med och kanske någon förvånande person som ingen riktigt räknat med. Men nu kan jag självklart inte lova något!! Det är ju inte bara jag som skriver, skriver ju TILLSAMMANS med mizzy :) så får se vad hon tkr om min lilla idé, om hon inte gillar den så får jag använda den i en annan fic xD och det är klart att vi kommer fortsätta på den :D:D tack så jättemkt för din review :D puss ;D 33_

**Hailey**

Det var klart att jag förlät Eric. Jag menar, jag hade säkert reagerat likadant om någon hade kysst honom.

Sirius skulle bort någonstans idag så jag och Eric tog hand om Saphira. Det var inga större problem eftersom hon var en väldigt snäll och lugn unge plus att Eric hade så bra hand om barn. Hermione och Ron kom över vid lunch och hade med sig tillräckligt med mat för en hel vecka som mrs Weasly hade lagat.

Maten smakade underbart och vi fick Ron att lova att tacka så hemskt mycket för maten och hälsa att vi snart skulle komma och hälsa på.

Harry följde med Ron och Hermione tillbaka till Kråkboet där han skulle bo i alla fall veckan ut. Så när vi väl fick Saphira att somna igen efter lunch hade vi lite tid för oss själva.

**Eric**

Senare den kvällen när Hailey somnat låg jag i sängen jämte henne och kunde inte riktigt förstå vad som höll på att hända. Egentligen höll inget särskilt på att hända, men ändå kändes det som om vi två hade satt igång vissa saker. Mina tankar gick på något konstigt sätt hela tiden tillbaka till det som pappa sagt när Hailey vaknat igen efter att ha blivit träffad av den dödliga förbannelsen. Han hade sagt att vi kunde rädda deras föräldrar, och att dem då skulle få ett normalt liv. Om vi dödade Voldemort så skulle deras föräldrar komma tillbaka och på det sättet skulle både Hailey och Harry få det liv dem förtjänade.

"Hur ska vi göra det?" frågade jag mig själv i mörkret, blundade sedan och började tänka på hur svårt det skulle bli att mörda en av dem starkaste trollkarlarna i historien.

Den enda som var bättre än Voldemort var just Dumbledor, men jag kände på mig att han inte riktigt skulle bli nöjd med att vi ville göra det här. Vi är ju trots allt TONÅRINGAR hur ska vi kunna klara av att mörda Voldemort och inte ens fullvuxna trollkarlar och häxor klarade av det? Ett knackande på fönstret väckte mig och jag satte mig raklång i sängen och gick med en gång fram till fönstret. Där nere på gräset stod en lång figur, nej två tillochmed. En vuxen man med mörkt hår, och en annan yngre med hår som nästan såg vitt ut. Jag ville redan då springa nerför alla trapporna och bara slå ihjäl båda två. Det skulle nog pappa också velat, för där nere på gräsmattan stod nu inte bara Malfoy utan också Snorgärsen. Tyst som en mus gick jag ut ur rummet och gick först in igenom pappas rum.

"Pappa" väste jag försiktigt så att jag inte skulle väcka någon annan i huset, jag skulle kunnat säga till Hailey så att hon kunnat hjälpa mig men det kvittade nästan att hon förlåtit mig jag visste inte riktigt om hon tyckte att det var så smart om jag började slåss med Malfoy igen. "Sirius Black din byracka sitt"

Som en hund satte sig pappa upp med en gång, han var inte helt vaken än men han sov iallafall inte längre. Istället gick han fram till mig och stirrade argt, inte för att han var arg på riktigt däremot var han lite arg för att han inte fått sova så länge som han velat.

"Bäst för dig att det här är viktigt" han gnuggade nävarna i ögonen och gick sedan efter mig när vi gick emot Harrys sovrum, jag tänkte att om det var någon som borde veta att det i detta nu stod två smutsiga äckliga Slytherin-människor utanför huset så var det han.

Sedan kom jag på att han inte var där, han var nu i Kråkboet och skulle sova där veckan ut. Jag svor tyst, smart av Harry att välja just denna dagen att sova över hos Ron och dem andra. Han kunde ju inte tagit någon annan dag utan var liksom tvungen att ta just den här.

"Pappa, Malfoy och Snape står utanför" mer behövde jag inte säga fören pappa stormade nerför trapporna så högljutt han kunde utan att väcka sin kära gamla mor som hängde på väggen.

Den gamla haggan hade sett till så att ingen kunde ta ner henne ifrån väggen, hon var permanent fast på den väggen och ingen av oss kunde få loss henne. Sirius hade vi ett tillfälle försökt med Adava Kedavre men tydligen så kunde man inte döda henne. Vilket gjort att vi kommit in på en disskusion om hon var djävulen på riktigt eller om hon bara var djävulen i förklädnad?

"Snape, Malfoy vad gör ni två här?" fräste pappa igen och väckte mig ifrån mina tankar, han lät både arg och glad på samma gång, arg för att Snape den illaluktande gubben hade tagit dit Draco men samtidigt glad för att nu hade han äntligen ett skäl till att skada honom så mycket att han ångrade den dagen han blev dödsätare.

"Black, jag är imponerad av att du vågade dig ut här i månskenet" hörde jag Snape säga när jag sprang emot dörren så att jag själv också skulle se dem fega små stackarna som tydligen inte vågade möta oss i dagsljus. "Annat kan man ju säga om din son, vågade han sig inte ut? Eller är han precis som Lupin ett monster?"

"Jag räds inte månen SNAPE, inte som vissa andra här tycks göra" sa han och flinade hånfullt emot först Snape och sedan Malfoy. "Jag skulle kunna stå här ute och prata med er hela natten men jag ser att ditt sällskap håller på att kissa ner sig av rädsla så jag och min son ska nog dra oss tillbaka innan en olycka händer"

"Vilken son?" frågade då Malfoy den efterblivna idioten som verkligen var korkad, normalt sett om jag fortfarande hetat Sawyer så hade jag förstått honom men nu hette jag ju Black i efternamn hur kunde han inte förstå att SIRIUS BLACK då var min pappa.

"Hejsan Malfoy" sa jag och dök upp likt en skugga vid pappas sida, det var verkligen som om vi övat det och jag var otroligt nöjd med mig själv, tydligen var pappa det med för jag kände hur han skakade lite som om han försökte hindra sig själv ifrån att skratta men inte lyckades särskilt bra. "Hur mår du? Hur känns det att vara Voldemorts personliga lilla slav?"

"Svara inte på det Draco" sa plötsligt Snape, han tog Malfoy bakom sig som om han skyddade ett av sina barn, inte för att någon någonsin skulle kunna tänkas att få barn ihop med honom men om någon hjärndöd liten människa gjort det så skulle han förmodligen gjort just så när han ansåg att hans son för gud förbjude att han får en dotter blev hotad eller iallafall lite av någon annan som min pappa. "Det är därför vi är här Black, hur mycket det än tar emot att säga så behöver vi er hjälp"

Pappa grinade brett emot dem, lade sedan armarna över bröstet och jag såg hur nöjd han blev bara av att höra dem små orden.

"Vad sa du Snorgärsen, jag hörde dig inte" sa han enkelt och lutade sig försiktgt längre fram som om han koncentrerade sig noga på att höra vad Snape sa, jag gjorde inget utan stod bara där och försökte att inte skratta åt Snapes min.

Det såg ut som om han ätit en citron, eller bara luktat på något väldigt illa luktande, men eftersom att han ser ut som han gör så antar jag att han är van vid stanken.

"Vid behöver din hjälp Black" sa han med tänderna hårt ihopsatta så stirrade han argt på pappa med en blick så fylld med ilska att det var ett under att pappa varken blinkade eller backade bakåt, det såg inte ens ut som om han reagerade. "Lucius har sett ljuset och skulle gå över till den ljusa sidan, men Voldemort är efter honom, Narcissa och Draco så dem behöver någonstans att bo och det här stället var det första jag kom att tänka på"

Pappa vankade fram och tillbaka som han alltid gjorde när han hade problem eller bråkade med James som vi annars kallade det. När han hade ett problem som han med en gång visste att han inte kunde svara eller som han inte visste vad han skulle göra åt så började han bråka med James. Enligt min pappa gjorde James alltid rätt beslut även om det var något jobbigt så gjorde han alltid det rätta. Det var tydligen en av grejerna som gjorde att Lily föll så pladask för James, han gjorde det rätta oavsett vad det kostade honom. Och han var på något sätt alltid för för hans bästa kompisar, han var den glada bekymersfria James Potter fram till den dag han dog.

"Varför skulle jag hjälpa er?" frågade han med en gång och pekade emot Draco, denna öppnade munnen gång på gång som om han hade något att säga, Snape var på väg att stiga emellan, eftersom att det inte såg ut som om han skulle klara av det själv. "Snorgärsen om du tar ett steg till så lovar jag att du kommer inte leva länge nog för att höra svaret"

Han backade några steg, jag log retsamt emot honom att han gjorde som min pappa sa visade inte att han var intelligent utan att han var rädd för honom. Inte för att jag förstod varför, vem skulle kunna säga att pappa såg ondskefull ut? Han var det person som såg minst elak ut om man jämförde honom med Snape, själv sa han alltid att det var James som lärde honom hur man såg oskuldsfull ut. Och det var något som Remus gärna intygade, och jag trodde honom.

"För att vi behöver dig" sa Malfoy enkelt, det var nog det mest ärliga jag någonsin hört honom säga, man hörde ingen som helst sarkasm i hans röst och man kunde tillochmed se i hans ögon att han både menade och verkligen ville ha våran hjälp.

"Vad tror ni jag är egentligen familjen Blacks räddare i nöden eller vaddå?" fräste han åt dem, han såg riktigt arg ut men fortfarande inte farlig, Draco gjorde inget vilket var bra han bara stod där och varken sa eller gjorde något. "Bara för att jag tog hand om Saphira betyder inte det att alla i den hemska jävla släkten kan komma in och bara tro att jag ska hjälpa dem alla. Narcissa kanske förtjänar det som kommer hända, Lucius gör iallafall det"

En explosion gjorde att alla med en gång tog sina stavar och drog fram dem, i himlen kunde man se flera människor klädda i svarta mantlar flygandes på kvastar. Det tog inte fem sekunder innan alla formaterat sig och slager nu var i full gång, jag märkte aldrig hur men på något sätt skickade pappa ett meddelande till Harry och dem andra, och innan jag visste vad som hänt så var dem också där och nu var vi fler än dem. Helt plötsligt hörde jag hur någon skrek Eric, bakom mig stod Lucius och han höll hårt om Haileys midja, hon måste kommit ut för att hjälpa till.

"Släpp henne Lucius annars lovar jag att jag dödar dig" skrek jag högt, någonstans långt bort skrek Snorgärsen av smärta, och folk försvann nästan med en gång därifrån men inte Lucius, inte med en gång iallfall han bara suckade och tittade ner i marken sedan på mig.

"Det kan jag tyvärr inte" så försvann han i ett rökmoln, det sista jag hörde var Hailey när hon skrek mitt namn, jag sjönk ner på gräset och visste inte vad jag skulle göra.

Lång borta kunde jag höra pappa säga till alla att gå in i huset igen, utan att jag märkte det drog Harry upp mig på knäna och vi gick sedan in i huset, där fick man höra vilken som skadats eller ännu värre dött. Snape hade dött, vilket enligt pappa inte var någon stor förlust och det var ingen som sa emot.

"Hailey är kidnappad" sa jag tillslut när alla varit tysta ett tag, tårar började rinna nerför mina ögon och det var just då som min image förstördes, men just då brydde jag mig inte om det.

Det enda jag brydde mig om var att vi skulle få hem Hailey oskadd, och om någon skadat henne på något sätt så skulle dem få ångra det för resten av deras liv.

**_Ooooh!! :O Hailey är kidnappad, den var ni inte med på eller ;) hehe det var inte jag heller, och kan ju säga att mizzy inte heller är med på den för hon vet inte ens om att Hailey är kidnappad ^^ ;) aja, angelofmorning förlåt för alla kommentarer jag skrivit om Snape i detta kapitel, det är rätt många och förlåt för att jag dödade honom! :) inte för att jag ångrade det xD MOHAHAHAHA. . . aja slut på tramset :) Som vanligt skrevs Hailey av mizzy och Eric av mig :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Här är kapitel 20 :) Kommentera gärna, lovar att vi bits inte ;) elr JAG bits inte, kan inte säga något om mizzy däremot O.o henne får ni prata med själva xD hahaha neej skoja bara, aja nu får det räcka med flamset :)_**

**Eric**

Efter mycket skrik, panik och ilska hade pappa bestämt satt ner handen i bordet. Han hade faktiskt det, bokstavligen, och bestämt att vi inte skulle eller kunde göra något fören nästa morgon. Både jag och Harry skrek åt honom och sa att vi inte kunde låta henne vara där i en helt natt, vem visste vad dem skulle göra åt henne? Och tänk om vi kom försent, hur skulle han leva med det? Hur skulle någon av oss kunna leva med det faktum att om vi kommit tidigare så hade hon inte dött. Men när vi sa det till pappa blev han blek i ansiktet, detta var på väg att bli en av dessa familjeögonblicken, jag kände igen allting ifrån hur människorna lämnade rummet till hur pappas min ändras ifrån bestämd till ömsint. Jag såg till och med hur han ändrades ifrån ledare, till pappa och gudfar. Det var en förvandling som jag gillade, för när han var en ledare var han tuffare och mer som en jättebra kompis än en pappa. Men när han väl ändrades så blev han mer som den pappa jag alltid älskat, och alltid velat ha. Han sa alltid sanningen, vilket var en bra sak med pappa. Man behövde aldrig undra och gå omkring utan att veta vad som pågick, han berättade allting hela tiden oavsett hur stort det var. Han kunde få till och med den mest oviktiga person som finns att ändå känna sig viktig, och behövd.

"Jag vet att ni vill rädda henne, tro mig det vill jag med, hon är min bästa kompis dotter och min sons fästmö." Han satte sig ner på ena sidan bordet och vi satte oss på motsat sida, helt tysta och tittade enkelt på pappa. "Men ni måste förstå, att om vi åker dit nu så kommer mycket att hända och det kommer förmodligen sluta med att vi inte alls räddar henne."

"Hur vet du det?" frågade jag med en gång, Harry sa inget men jag såg att han höll med pappa vilket inte var särskilt ovanligt. "Hur kan du bara veta vad som händer, har du gjort det här förr eller?"

Pappa skakade missnöjt på huvudet, eller missnöjt och missnöjt han såg faktiskt nöjd ut över att han inte behövt göra några tidigare räddnings-vad man nu kallade det. Och jag förstod honom, ett liv utan att behöva rädda någon, eller att inte behöva storma ett hus och ja vad man nu gjorde, var ett bra liv.

"Lyssna på mig Eric", jag tystnade igen, tittade på honom och sedan på Harry som såg ut som om han gett upp, nej det såg ut som om han inte kände något alls, och jag förstod honom på något sätt. "Vi KAN inte rädda Hailey idag, jag vet det, Harry vet det."

"Och jag vet att om vi stormar till Malfoys och krossar alla dörrar och fönster och börjar skrika som tokar efter Hailey så kommer vi inte kunna rädda henne, för vi vet inte var hon är någonstans." Remus vandrade in och log emot alla tre, han hade tre stora ärr i ansiktet och såg helt utmattad ut men samtidigt såg det ut som om han aldrig varit lyckligare, och varken Sirius eller dem andra två förstod hur han kunde vara glad i ett ögonblick som detta. "Tro mig Eric, jag vill rädda henne, hon är efter allt min guddotter."

Det blev tyst, och ingen sa något utan vi kollade mellan Remus och Sirius. Dem började snart småprata om lite allt möjligt, både om saker som Hailey och mig, och om Harry och Hailey men sedan kunde dem helt plötsligt börja prata om Lily och James. Och hur jobbig Lily var när hon var gravid med Hailey och Harry. Det var väldigt kul att se dem sitta sådär bekymmersfritt, och prata om sina gamla vänner på ett sånt lugnt sätt. Jag ville nästan inte avbryta dem, men var tvungen att fråga om den här gudfar saken. Det verkade som om både pappa och Remus var gudfädrar till Harry och Hailey, och då måste antingen Peter eller James vara min gudfar, och jag var tvungen att veta om jag fick den snälla som gudfar eller råttan.

"Sa du just att du var Haileys gudfar?" frågade Harry och hann före mig, jag slog honom skämtsamt på armen, vilket fick honom att fråga varför jag slåss så hårt, och så var vi igång ett av våra vänskapliga bråk, jag och Harry var nu som bästa vänner, och jag hade verkligen fel om honom.

"Dem beter sig precis som du och James gjorde", skrattade Remus högt, detta gjorde mig bara stolt och det såg ut som om pappa var rätt nöjd han med, Harry såg också ut som om han gillade att bli jämförd med Sirus och James, och vem skulle inte vara det? "För att svara på din fråga Harry, ja jag är Haileys gudfar."

Jag drog handen genom håret och gjorde sedan en konstig min, Harry, pappa och Remus tittade konstigt på mig sedan skrattade Remus och pappa igen och sa att jag tänkte. Och det hade dem väl rätt i, därför svarade jag inte utan fortsatte tänka ännu mer. Jag tänkte på allt det här med att alla marodörer är gudfädrer, eller iallafall tre av dem. Och så tänkte jag mer och mer på Harry och Haileys föräldrar, ju mer jag hörde talas om dem desto mer ville jag få tillbaka dem och jag ville också ha dem som gudföräldrar. Dem verkade vara dem bästa föräldrarna någonsin, men eftersom att jag redan hade pappa så får jag nöja mig med att ha dem som gudföräldrar.

"Om du är Harrys gudfar", sa jag och pekade på pappa, denna nickade och grinade brett emot mig, vilket han alltid gjorde så det betydde egentligen ingenting, iallafall inte när han hade det där flinet på läpparna. "Och du är Haileys, så måste jag också ha en och då är det antingen James eller Peter."

Jag rös när jag sa det sista namnet, utan att överdriva så gjorde Peter Pettigrew mig illamående. Han var en sån ondskefull liten råtta som bara förstörde för alla, jag förstod inte hur han kunde leva med sig själv ens. Hur han kan gå omkring var han nu befann sig och leva med att hans beslut mördade Lily och James Potter, som utifrån vad jag hört verkade vara dem bästa människorna i världen.

"James Potter är din gudfar", sa han, jag skrek ett yes och ställde mig upp och nästan sprang omkring, eller det gjorde jag inte utan satte mig faktiskt ner igen och log sedan som en tok, men jag kunde inte hjälpa det.

Jag menar hur många människor kommer någonsin få reda på att deras gudfader är James Potter, det är inte många och då borde jag definitvt göra det bästa av det.

"Bra att du gillade mitt val", skämtade pappa, dem andra skrattade också lite sedan blev det tyst. "Nu tycker jag att ni två går och lägger er, för ni förstår väl varför vi inte kan rädda Hailey idag?"

Både jag och Harry nickade, sedan försvann han till Kråkboet och jag lade mig i mitt och Haileys rum. Där låg jag och bara tittade upp i taket en lång stund, det var svårt att somna. Speciellt som att jag kände Haileys doft och det kändes som om hon var i rummet hela tiden, såhär var det kanske pappa känt sig ända sedan James och Lily dog. Isåfall förstod jag att dem älskade att prata gamla minnen, han och Remus då. Dem förlorade två människor som dem älskade, och att prata om dem gjorde det tydligen inte värre istället blev dem lyckliga av att minnas allting. På något sätt förstod jag dem, det är bättre att minnas det bra med dem man förlorar, än att man helt glömmer bort dem. För det är ett sätt att vanhedra någon, iallafall för mig.

--

Kallt, Kallt, Kallt. Detta var mina första tankar på morgonen. Och när jag slog upp ögonen stod Harry där med ett brett flin på läpparna och en stor hink under armen. Det tog mig inte många sekunder att förstå att han hällt en hink vatten på mig, vilket var rätt bra för ett tag trodde jag nästan att jag kissat på mig, så det var skönt att förstå att det bara var vatten. Annars kan man lugnt säga att det hade blivit en liten pinsamt situation för mig.

"Potter jag ska döda dig", muttrade jag, slängde mig upp ur sängen och tog min trollstav, Harry bara sprang nerför trappan.

"Försök du bara Black", jag hörde hur han landade på fötterna efter att ha hoppat ner för dem sista stegen, men brydde mig inte särskilt mycket utan bytte om med magi och sprang snabbt efter honom med staven i högsta beredskap.

När jag kom nerför trappan märkte jag att Harry var inte där, i matsalen satt Remus och pappa och där i ena hörnet satt han, jag grinade brett för mig själv. En poäng till familjen Black, visade min bästa "oskyldiga" min och gick sedan in i rummet.

"God morgon Eric", sa båda två, pappa försökte med ögonbrynen visa att Harry var bakom mig, men jag låtades inte se det, jag visste att han nu stod bakom mig med en hink till och allt jag behövde göra för att hans plan skulle gå i baklås var att gå ett steg åt sidan.

"God morgon Harry", jag tog ett steg åt sidan och hinken missade sitt mål men träffade mitt, som bara råkade vara hans huvud.

Alla i rummet utom just Harry började skratta, och jag vek mig nästan dubbelvikt så roligt var det. Men det hade vart roligare om Hailey varit där vilket påminde mig om planen som pappa och Remus skulle komma på.

"Så är ni klara med Operation-komma-på-en-plan-så-vi-kan-rädda-min-sötnos", sa jag enkelt, pappa såg ut som om det var det fulaste namnet på en operation i landets historia, vilket det inte var, Harrys var ännu fulare.

"Hailey är inte min sötnos", sa Harry.

"Vet jag väl, men det namnet är mitt du får väl komma på ett eget, om jag hade sagt alla så hade det blivit rädda min sötnos, guddotter, bästa väns dotter, syster måste jag säga mer?" Harry gav mig en elak min, självklart på skämt, och jag lade snart armen om hans axel och grinade brett. "Förlåt Harjy, det vjar inte meningen att såja dina känslor"

Dem vuxna brast ut i skratt, vi hade inte fören nu märkt att nu stod nästan hela fenixorden där. Och vi valde att fortsätta ignorera det och avsluta den lilla pjäsen.

"Det gjör inget Erjic", sa han och vi kramades, men inte på något sånt där tjejaktigkt sätt utan som vi kunde göra utan att anses vara bögar.

"Ni är verkligen som James och Sirius", alla sa det så fort vi var klara, och jag kände mig stoltare än någonsin.

Då lade pappa armen runt mig och Harry, sedan tystnade alla för att se vad han hade att säga. Han hade den effekten på vissa människor, det var också som en liten regel att när Sirius Black hade något att säga då lyssnade man, och om man inte gjorde det då var man antingen Hailey eller James Potter och då gjorde det inget.

"Nu räddar vi Hailey", sa han enkelt och så började vår räddninsauktion, Malfoy var också med, men han visste redan att om Hailey var skadad så var det hans pappa som låg illa ute, och konstigt nog verkade han inte bry sig om det.

Kanske var han inte så hemsk trots allt, det kanske var som med Harry, jag hade kanske förutsatta meningar om folk. Men det kvittar nu, för om Hailey inte kommer hem levande så bryr jag mig inte längre om folk.

**Hailey**

Jag vaknade tidigt då jag hörde en massa röster utanför. Jag undrade vad som stod på och kollade därför ut genom fönstret. Utanför såg jag en massa personer i svarta mantlar komma flygande på sina kvastar från skyn. Snabbt slängde jag på mig ett par byxor och en tröja. Jag flög nerför trappan med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

När jag kom ut hade människorna redan hoppat ner från deras kvastar och kastade formler hit och dit. Jag gav mig in i det och såg några formler träffa dödsätarna. Eric förtrollade en dödsätare till att börja dansa polka och jag skrattade lågt. På håll såg jag Snape falla. Jag måste erkänna att jag inte precis blev ledsen för hans skull, men det är sorgligt att nån behövde dö över huvudtaget. En dödsätare smög sig fram mot Eric på höger sida och jag vände mig snabbt om mot honom och hindrade honom från att göra något som han skulle ångra djupt och länge. När jag vände mig tillbaka kände jag ett fast grepp om min midja och såg Lucius stå där och hålla fast mig. Någon sköt en trollformel och min stav åkte iväg.

"Eric!!" Eric vände sig om och såg arg ut.

"Släpp henne Lucius annars lovar jag att jag dödar dig", skrek Eric. Jag försökte ta mig loss, men Lucius var stark och jag rådde inte på honom.

"Det kan jag tyvärr inte", svarade Lucius och jag började få panik. Vad tänkte han ha mig till??

"Släpp mig!" morrade jag åt Lucius men han verkade inte höra. Istället skapade han ett stort rökmoln där vi började försvinna i.

"Eric!!!" skrek jag desperat. Och så var vi plötsligt borta. "Eric!" skrek jag igen och kände tårarna bränna i ögonen.

"Han kan inte höra dig, så det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du skriker", sa Lucius stillsamt.

"Varför gör du såhär?!" skrek jag och började slå honom i magen och på bröstkorgen.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag var inget val."

"Det har du visst! Man har alltid ett val!"

"Inte i det här fallet."

Jag orkade inte argumentera mer med honom efter som jag för det första inte gillade varken honom eller hans son. Och för det andra verkade han helt orubblig i både hans beslut och ansiktsuttryck. Jag började nästan undra om det inte var något extra lurt med honom. Han såg nästan ut att lida på något sätt, som om nån tvingade honom att göra det här genom att ha en akilleshäl hos honom.

Han tog mig hårt i armen Och styrde iväg mig längre ner i den kyliga trappan som vi hade kommit till. Jag passade på att titta mig omkring för att kunna se om jag kände igen något, men det gjorde jag inte.

"Aj! Inte så hårt!" utbrast jag när vi skulle svänga och han höll i mig hårdare. Han lyssnade inte och jag började nästan undra om min arm skulle lossna och gå av innan vi var framme dit vi skulle. Ännu en sväng kom och allvarlig talat undrade jag hur mycket längre min arm skulle stå ut. Det bultade frenetiskt i den och den började domna bort av allt blod som samlades där. Eller det blod som inte samlades där, vilket det nu var.

Efter en tredje sväng stod jag inte ut längre utan slet och drog i min arm som han tydligen inte tänkte släppa. Jag slog på honom och bad honom att släppa på greppet lite grann.

"Så du kan dra härifrån? Skulle inte tro det!"

"Men det gör ont! Kan du inte förstå det! Min arm kommer gå av!" skrek jag, men han tog ingen notis om det och jag började slå på honom igen.

"Det där skulle jag inte göra om jag var du", sa han och såg uttryckslöst på mig.

"Och om jag var du skulle jag för det första inte kidnappa mig! Och för det andra skulle jag inte hålla så hårt om min arm." Jag bet honom i handen och hans skrek frustrerat när det gick hål på huden. Jag vände mig snabbt om och sprang tillbaka den vägen där vi kom ifrån. Jag var ganska snabb, så jag tror inte Lucius skulle hinna ifatt mig. Jag hann runt den första kröken, men vid den andra tog det plötsligt stopp när jag mötte en dödsätare som hade knytnävarna redo. Jag sjönk ihop och jag hamnade i ett hav av mörker.

**_O.o OOOOH DOM DOM DOM DOOOOM DOM DOM DOM DOOOOM!!! hehe neej skoja bara, kan säga att jag är såhär flamsig för att jag inte kan sluta gråta :( såg nyss Micheal Jackssons minnesgrej och när hans dotter började prata grät jag ögonen ur mig ;'( Hon bara gick upp och sa typ "My dad was the best dad ever, and I miss him, and I love him very very very much" :'( gulligt elr??!!!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Eric**

Det var med mod som vi lyssnade på planen, pappa förklarade för mig hur han, jag och Harry skulle komma dit. Tydligen var det vi som skulle leta upp Hailey, och han förklarade nu noga så att vi skulle komma ihåg allting och så att det inte blev några fel. Vi hade inte råd att förlora några mer, lade Remus till med låtsas sorg. Alla visste att varken Remus eller Sirius var ledsna över Snapes död, och det var nog egentligen ingen som brydde sig om att han dött. Vi hade ändå ingen nytta av honom, han var en dålig lärare och en hemsk person vad fanns det att sakna egentligen?

"Okej förstår ni?" frågade pappa, han tittade bestämt på Tonks som ibland slängde blickar på Remus, det var något mellan dem två men tydligen så ville ingen av dem visa det.

"Japp, nu kör vi", svarade Tonks därför hurtigt och log emot dem, sedan gick hon över till Monsterögat Moody, denna var som hennes mentor, vägledare och vän faktiskt, vilket ibland var svårt att tro.

Sirius log emot oss båda två, gick sedan över till Remus och pratade med honom och alla andra som skulle med honom. Harry och jag visste bara att Ron skulle det, Hermione, Fred och George skulle med Tonks och om allt gick enligt planerna så skulle dem få sluta skolan efter det här uppdraget. Efter mycket om och men hade dem nämligen lyckats övertyga Molly om att skolan inte var så viktig egetnligen, inte när man kan förlora allt vilken sekund som helst. Hur dem fick in att skämt är viktigare kommer jag aldrig förstå men dem gjorde det.

"Är du redo för det här Black?" frågade Harry och log retligt när han förberedde sig.

"Har alltid varit det Potter", sa jag och grinade brett emot honom, jag ändrade till min animagusform och Harry stod bara där och stirrade på mig, tydligen så hade han inte sett mig såhär själv.

Snart så kom pappa gåendes och även han ändrade form, sedan började det. Vi sprang emot flyttnycklen. Vi flög sedan flera hundra meter upp i luften och landade med en duns precis utanför Malfoys herrgård. Där innifrån hördes skrik, rop och det var någon som bråkade. Varken jag eller Harry hörde om det var Hailey, men iallfall jag bad att hon för en gångs skull inte hade gjort något korkat. Men vem visste egentligen vad som pågick därinne, pappa hade bara sagt det som han ville att jag skulle veta.

Vi smög emot ingången, egentligen visste vi inte var hon var och därför var Tonks och Monsterögat viktiga i denna planen, också Fred och George var viktiga. Vi hade bestämt att jag, pappa och Harry skulle leta efter Hailey. Vi skulle springa in i våra animgusformer medans dem så kallade vakterna som Malfoy hade skulle vara utanför herrgården för att se vad det var som lät. Och det som lät var allstå våran avledningsmanöver, också kallade Fred och George. Något exploderade flera meter ifrån oss, detta var våran signal och vi sprang in emot huset. Någonstans därinne fanns Hailey och vi skulle hitta henne.

**Hailey**

Allt var mörkt och hårt och jag kände en bultande smärta i huvudet. Den bultande smärtan stämde ganska precis in på det dunkande ljud jag hörde överallt. Det tog ett tag innan jag fattade att ljudet var mitt egna hjärta. Jag låg ner på golvet och luften var fuktig och kall. Det gick inte att se någonting åt något håll, det var lika mörkt överallt. Jag kravlade mig bakåt och kände att mina öron observerade varenda ljud omkring mig. Vilket mest var mitt kravlande läte, mitt hjärtas okontrollerbara hastighet och mina andetag. Allt annat var dödstyst. Det oroade mig.

Jag fortsatte bakåt tills jag kände en hård yta stryka längst med mina fingrar. Jag fortsatte längst med den väggen tills jag kände något hårt och runt på golvet. Först tog jag skräckslaget bort handen därifrån, men närmade mig sen sakta igen för att se om jag kunde känna mig till vad det var. Jag tog tag med båda händerna och med ett litet ryck fick jag upp det ur marken och började känna utmed dess sidor. Föremålet var inte helt runt, utan lite ovalaktigt men den hade ändå ingen riktig given form. På undersidan var det ett hål och när jag kände utmed sidorna hittade jag fler hål, men mindre. Och längre ner under de där hålen fanns det små vassa saker i jämna rader. Jag stelnade till när jag kände det. Kändes inte det där precis som...? Jag skrek och kastade iväg skallen framför mig. Jag hörde en duns när den träffade väggen och fortfarande kvidande kröp jag bakåt, in mot mitten av rummet. Jag kände fler benliknande saker under mina händer och kunde konstatera att det var fullt med ben på golvet runt mig. Jag skrek igen och försökte sig mig om ifall jag kunde se något ställe där det inte fanns några benhögar. Men det var fortfarande lika mörkt och jag såg ingenting. Jag brukar inte vara en person som skriker så fort jag ser något som är lite läskigt men i ett kolsvart rum fullt med benrester du inte kan se, lovar jag att du inte är lika modig längre.

Jag hörde en skrattande röst bakom mig och jag vände mig snabbt om. I snurren jag åstadkom flög några benbitar iväg åt varsitt håll och jag hörde av ljudet dem utgjorde mot andra benrester och det hårda golvet att det var en storväxt man framför mig. Jag vet inte hur, men jag liksom såg det med hörseln. Typ att ljudet det gjorde studsade mot mannen framför mig. Som med fladdermössen. Men jag såg ingenting ändå. Med ögonen. Mannen som bar rösten verkade inte ha tänt sin stav för att se något. Han skrattade igen och jag kände hur ljudet studsade mot väggarna och tillbaka samtidigt som min hjärna hann registrera att han var cirka en och nittio, storväxt och höll i ett pinnliknande föremål framför sig. Jag slog händerna för öronen. Ljudet ekade om och om och om igen och det gjorde otroligt ont. Detta verkade bara vara ännu roligare för mannen eftersom han skrattade ännu högre. Om och om igen såg jag bilden framför mig med den här stora mannen med staven höjd framför sig. Men varför hade han staven framför sig om han ändå inte använde den? Jag hade svårt att tänka och koncentrera mig när det kändes som mina trumhinnor skulle spricka när som helst.

"Sluta!!" skrek jag desperat. "Snälla sluta!!" Jag böjde huvudet framåt när ännu en skrattsalva bröt ut, och den här gången inte bara från en person, utan tre. Hur många var det egentligen där? Dem här nya personerna var mycket mindre än den första mannen. Sannolikt var i alla fall en av dem en kvinna. Genom allt ljud hörde jag hur den bortresta kvinnan höll sin käpp sträckt uppåt och sen svingade hon den genom luften mot mig. Innan den hann träffa lutade jag mig tre centimeter åt höger och käppen nuddade bara mark.

"VA?!" skrek kvinnan och alla slutade skratta åt mig. "Jag missade!! Din usla lilla halvblods idiot! Jag ska flå dig levande!! Vänta bara!!!" skrek hon ursinnigt och svepte med käppen fram och tillbaka, men utan att träffa mig.

Nu började jag undra vad det var som hände runt omkring mig egentligen. Hur kunde dem se mig, men jag inte se dem? På prov flyttade jag mig två steg bakåt.

"Och vad tror du att du håller på med?" röt den storväxta mannen och tog ett stort kliv framåt så han stod rakt framför mig. Jag reste mig snabbt upp och slet åt mig hans stav. Hur det gick till vet jag inte riktigt men jag tror jag blev ledd av ljuden. Jag backade flera steg.

"Lumos", sa jag. Men ingenting hände. "Lumos!" sa jag igen men inte heller nu hände något.

Den stora mannen skrattade elakt igen. "Det verkar som gamle Snapes dryck fungerade trotts allt." Jag vände snabbt ansiktet ditåt men såg fortfarande ingenting. Vad är det som händer?? "Du vet visst inte vad som händer med dig, va?" Det hördes att han hånlog.

Jag svarade inte, han visste ändå att jag inte visste det, tydligen.

"Ge mig staven", sa han. Jag backade igen, men kom inte längre eftersom jag stötte på väggen.

"Ge mig den!" sa han mer ilsket.

Ett litet glädjelöst skratt hördes från honom, som om han kommit på något smart.

"Du är blind", viskade han i mitt öra. Jag stelnade till och han slet trollstaven ur min hand. Kvinnan kom fram mot mig och svingade käppen i magen på mig och ett till slag mot mina revben. Jag stönade högt och sjönk ner på knä. Alla vände sig om och gick ut från rummet.

Blind? Var jag blind? Nej det kan inte stämma! Jag kan väl inte vara blind för alltid? Jag har aldrig hört talas om en dryck som gör en blind för _alltid_. Bara tillfälliga, vissa längre än andra, och dem är komplicerade att tillverka.

...

Flera timmar senare låg jag kvar i min cell och lyssnade på ljuden runt omkring mig. Drycken måste ha haft bieffekter som förstärkte hörseln. Några timmar tidigare hade dem börjat slå och banka i väggen bredvid och det dånade i mina öron. Jag kunde inte göra något annat än att ligga ner med händerna för öronen och försöka tänka på något annat. Dem måste ha räknat ut att min hörsel var väldigt skarp nu när jag skrek åt dem att sluta och höll händerna för öronen.

Kanske en halvtimme senare var jag nästan olidligt törstig. Jag hade inte fått något att dricka på säkert tolv timmar eller så. Jag hade heller aldrig ätit någon frukost, eftersom jag sprungit ner direkt och börjat duellerna när jag vaknade. När var det förresten? Jag visste inte hur länge jag varit medvetslös, men det måste ha varit ett tag. Så jag hade nog inte fått något att dricka sen igår kväll. Eller igår kväll som var då jag började duellera, när det då var. Varför dyker det bara upp en massa strunt upp i mitt huvud? Jag kanske har börjat hallucinera av vätskebrist.

Just när jag höll på att somna hörde jag springande skor utanför och trött försökte jag hasa mig längre in i rummet, mot väggen, för att komma så långt bort från dödsätarna som möjligt när dem kom in. Men jag var så trött och slö att jag inte orkade flytta mig ens några centimeter. Skorna stannade utanför och några sekunder senare hörde jag hur dörren gick upp och in kom fler springande fotsteg. Vad ville dem mig nu då? Måste jag möta deras herre eller något? Jag orkade inte bry mig. Jag kände ett par starka armar ta ett varsamt tag om mig och jag hamnade i någons knä.

"Hailey?" frågade han som tagit tag om mig. Jag var så trött att det tog någon minut innan jag kunde koppla rösten till Eric. Men då var jag slut att jag inte ens orkade svara honom. "Får jag vattenflaskan?" Någon mer där inne tog fram en vattenflaska och gav honom den. "Hailey? Snälla Hailey, kan du drick lite?" viskade han till mig och satte flaskan mot min mun. Jag kände vattnet men jag kunde inte hitta styrkan att svälja. Vattnet åkte ner i fel strupe och jag var tvungen att hosta. Detta var tydligen en lättnad för dem i rummet eftersom dem drog en suck. "Hailey, jag ska fixa hjälp åt dig. Ta det lugnt bara, jag fixar hjälp. Sov du nu." Och så bar han upp mig i hans famn och jag somnade.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eric**

Utan att tänka på någon annan än Hailey sprang jag och Harry därifrån, han såg till så att jag kunde komma därifrån utan att Hailey skadades ännu mer. Paniken och kaoset var fullständigt, jag förstod ärligt talat inte dem som sa att krig fascinerade dem. Det fanns inget fascinerande med det som pågick runt omkring oss. Människor sprang omkring och kämpade för sina liv, vissa blödde ifrån sår och det fanns till och med människor som dött. Hatet som fanns i huset gjorde att jag rös, kylan och våldet som fanns där. Hur kunde dem klara det här, jag såg pappa slåss emot Lucius tillsammans med Draco. Vid första anblick såg det ut som om han njöt av det, men såg man närmare så såg man att inte ens pappa gillade att slåss. Han tyckte att det var kul när han gick på Hogwarts, men alla åren på Azkaban och alla år då det varit krig har till slut fått honom att hata det.

"Spring Eric" skrek Harry högt, han knuffade nästan ut mig och jag sprang ut genom det hål där dörren en gång stått.

Innanför dem fyra väggarna pågick ett krig som man aldrig trodde skulle ta slut. Remus och Tonks lutade sig emot två träd utanför, om man inte visste allt om planen skulle man tro att dem bara satt och tittade på. Men så var det inte alls, planen var att dem skulle vara där och ta tillbaka både mig och Hailey till Kråkboet där Molly väntade på oss. Där fanns även Bill och Charlie Weasly, pappa hade bestämt att vi behövde några där ifall några dödsätare följde efter oss.

"Hur mår hon?" frågade Tonks så fort jag sprungit fram till henne, Remus tog henne i sin famn och jag lutade mig emot trädet för att hämta andan, att springa omkring där inne hade varit otroligt jobbigt, men jag kunde inte klaga.

"Hon . . . lever. . ." hostade jag fram och höll sedan ett krampaktigt tag om sidan, dem nickade bara emot mig.

Sedan hördes ett poff och båda två försvann, det var allstå dags för mig att springa tillbaka. Pappa hade sagt att det drog till sig för mycket uppmärksamhet om vi skulle organisera en flyttnyckel. Och Tonks var inte tillräckligt duktig för att ta mig till Kråkboet. Därför hade vi bestämt att jag skulle helt enkelt springa tillbaka i min animagusform. Visst var det jobbigt och tröttsamt, men hellre det än att Hailey blev mördad eller att dödsätarna följde efter oss.

Blodet dunkade i öronen när jag ändrade form och även när jag sprang. Framför ögonen hade jag en bild, en som jag aldrig någonsin skulle glömma. Det var Hailey, ansiktet var blekt och hon såg så försvarslös ut. Jag hade aldrig sett Hailey försvarslös, hon var den tjej som nästan hela tiden kunde ta hand om sig själv. Det var hon, Hermione och Angelina som gjort det. Och jag var ärligt talat imponerad av dem, men samtidigt gjorde det mig rädd. Tänk om dem vid något tillfälle råkade ut för något men att vi aldrig märkte det. Det jag började tänka på när jag såg Hailey var också, tänk om hon var död. Det såg ut som om hon inte rört sig och hon var så stilla att jag inte kunde urskilja om hon andades.

"Slingersvans jag är mycket besviken på dig" hörde jag plötsligt en väsande röst, jag stannade och tittade runt för att se varifrån rösten kom ifrån. "Men samtidigt mycket nöjd"

Några meter ifrån mig stod en kort man, jag visste redan vem det var. Det här var den mest ondskefulla, fega mannen som någonsin existerat på jordens yta. Jämte honom stod Lucius, hur han nu kommit ifrån huset förstod jag inte. Men det här var inte riktigt rätt tillfälle att gå fram och fråga, kanske om jag ville bli mördad men inte annars.

"Tack Lucius" viskade Peter, han sjönk ihop som en urblåst ballong samtidigt som han såg hur Lucius försvann och sprang i riktning emot huset. "Vem tror han att han är?"

Ilskan blossade upp i mig igen och för första gången i mitt liv ville jag verkligen skada Peter. Min pappa fick aldrig chansen men nu hade jag det, skulle det vara värt det? Utan att tänka smög jag fram och skällde hotfullt.

"Duktig vovve" muttrade han och försvann innan jag hunnit bestämma mig.

Därför sprang jag snabbt i riktigt emot Kråkboet, vilket inte var långt därifrån. Jag kunde tillochmed höra Mollys röst, hur hon frenetiskt gick fram och tillbaka medans hon svor över hur korkad planen var. Samtidigt fanns också Bill och Charlie och försökte övertyga henne om att den var bra, och att om det inte var för pappa så skulle Hailey fortfarande vara kvar där. Huset höjdes framför mig och jag såg att Tonks stod jämte Remus, dem verkade prata om något men jag brydde mig inte om det utan sprang fram till dem och gick tillbaka till min mänskliga form.

"Var är hon någonstans?" Tonks gick direkt in och visade mig en medvetslös figur på sängen som stod precis innanför dörren.

Haileys svarta hår låg utspritt runt huvudet som en solfjäder, och ansiktet såg blekare ut än vanligt. Jag bara önskade att hon kunde öppna ögonen, men något sa mig att hon inte skulle göra det. Jag satte mig på knä jämte sängen och tog hennes hand, min bad boy image var tillbaka och därför kunde jag inte gråta.

"Vakna lite Hailey" viskade jag, just då öppnades dörren och instormandes kom alla.

Harry satte sig jämte mig och tittade enkelt på Hailey, först ville jag inte gå därifrån men helt plötsligt hördes pappas röst bakom mig.

"Eric jag vill prata med dig" jag gick emot honom, men redan innan jag kommit fram började han prata igen. "Har du mördat Peter?"

"Nej" sa jag genast, tanken hade slagit mig men inget annat, tydligen så sa jag det för snabbt och pappa höjde misstänksamt ögonbrynet. "Jag lovar"

"Ministeriet letar efter dig" sa han enkelt, det kändes som om jag skulle svimma, Ministeriet letade efter mig när jag inte gjorde något. "Dem tror att du är skyldig för mordet på Peter"

Det blev tyst i hela rummet, det verkade som om alla hört det pappa sagt för dem tittade konstigt på mig. Jag ville bara springa därifrån, mitt liv var förstört. Jag skulle till Azkaban för ett mord jag inte begått.

"Eric" hörde jag en viskande röst och tittade över på Hailey, hon hade precis öppnat ögonen och tittade på mig.

Plötsligt skämdes jag otroligt även om jag inte hade gjort något. Därför drog jag mig loss ur pappas grepp och sprang upp till övervåningen, och låste in mig i mitt rum. Jag ville bara bli lämnad själv, och för första gången ville jag slippa se Hailey. Jag ville inte veta om hon trodde att jag var skyldig eller inte. Jag ville inte se henne i ögonen och se hur hon försökte dölja det faktum att hon trodde att jag var skyldig.

**Hailey**

Jag vaknade till och var lättad att jag kunde se igen. Och det första jag såg var Eric. Men han såg inte glad ut, han såg snarare chockad, sorgsen och lite arg ut. Jag hade ingen aning om varför.

"Eric", sa jag svagt. Han tittade på mig utan att möta min blick och såg generad ut. Han drog sig loss från Sirius grepp och sprang iväg uppför trappan.

Jag vände mitt huvud mot taket och stirrade uttryckslöst framför mig. Hade jag gjort något som han inte gillade? Inte vad jag kunde komma ihåg. Sorgset blundade jag och struntade i de ivriga frågorna som skrek runt mig om jag mådde bra, om jag hade ont någonstans, om jag blödde, om jag behövde något mer att dricka, om jag var hungrig. En ensam tår rullade nerför min kind. Jag var så trött. Varför ville han inte se på mig?

Varför?

Varför?

Varför?

Jag somnade utan att få något svar, och utan att bry mig om dem som stod runt mig och väntade på att jag skulle be något, säga om något, göra något. Men jag bad inget, jag sa inget och jag gjorde inget. Inget mer än be Eric komma ner, sa att han inte hade något att oroa sig för, och gjorde inget för att vänta på ett svar som inte kom.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Här är ännu ett kapitel, hrm .**_

**Eric**

Jag trodde ärligt talat inte att jag skulle få någon sömn alls den natten. Varje gång jag stängde ögonen hörde jag Haileys röst, såg hennes blick och även min pappas. Dem såg alltid lika bekymrade och nervös ut, som om dem trodde att jag skulle attackera dem vilket ögonblick som helst.

Jag kunde inte förstå att Ministeriet bara sådär fått för sig att jag mördat Peter Pettigrew, visserligen hatar jag honom så mycket att jag ville mörda honom men jag skulle aldrig kunna göra det. Konsekvenserna man får ta av att mörda någon var för stora för att slösas bort på honom. Med andra ord om jag nu skulle till Azkaban för ett mord så skulle jag fan inte dit för att jag mördat honom.

Men någon gång under natten måste jag ha somnat för tidigt på morgonen hörde jag hur någon knackade på dörren. Först trodde jag att det var Hailey och öppnade därför inte dörren.

Pappa hade nog inte förklarat för henne om vad som hade hänt och därför ville jag inte se henne i ögonen. Hur många gånger hade jag inte svurit och önskat att den där lilla råttan varit död, hur ofta hade jag berättat det för henne. Så många gånger att jag inte ens brydde mig om att hålla räkningen, därför visste jag att hon skulle tro att det var jag.

Jag känner henne, och om hon skulle komma in i mitt rum nu och stirra på mig med sina vackra ögon så hade jag utan tvekan sett en glimt av oro i dem. Och när jag frågat henne vad som oroade henne så skulle hon inte svarat utan säga inget och då ser man att hon ser skyldig ut. Och hon skulle se skyldig ut för att hon tror att jag gjorde det.

Vilket på ett sätt hade varit slutet på mitt liv som jag kände till det, även vårt förhållande. Men även om jag var kapabel till mycket så var jag inte kapabel till mord. Iallfall inte på den där äckliga, värdelösa, stinkande råttan.

"Eric det är jag" hördes då Harrys röst, jag visste mycket väl att även pappa stod vid dörren men att han inte trodde att jag ville träffa honom, men där hade han fel.

Så otroligt fel, för om det var någon som jag ville träffa just nu så var det min pappa. Han hade redan varit med om det här en gång, och blivit frigiven. Då slog det mig, vad ironiskt att Slingersvans valt ut just mig som syndabock. När han valt ut pappa några år tidigare, den där grejen hade verkligen inte mycket fantasi.

"Är pappa också där?" frågade jag då, och hördes ett ja, jag drog fram staven och öppnade dörren för dem, och snart satt båda två på stolar runt sängen.

Det var som om jag var den skadade här istället för Hailey, det sved till när jag tänkte på henne. Att hon ännu inte visste vad som hade hänt, hon visste ingenting eller förhoppningsvis inte.

"Eric tro mig jag vet hur du känner dig nu, men du kan inte gömma dig ifrån Hailey" sa han enkelt och tittade på mig med en allvarlig min, något som nästan aldrig hänt i mitt liv. "Hon kommer inte tro att du är skyldig"

Jag skrattade hest för mig själv och fick tack vare det förundrade blickar ifrån båda två.

"Ni känner henne inte som jag gör" sa jag då och suckade djupt, knäppte ihop händerna om varandra och håll så hårt att knogarna vitnade. "Hon kommer tro att jag är skyldig till motsatsen bevisas"

Dem blev tysta, Sirius för att han tänkte tillbaka på något. Förmodligen på att James och Lily varit likadana, eller på något helt annat och om han gjorde det så hade varken jag eller Harry något med det att göra. Denna satt och stirrade enkelt på mig, rodnade svagt och knuffade sedan upp glasögonen.

"Bevisa att du är oskyldig då" sa han och stirrade på mig med genomträngande blick, min första reaktion var att skratta och sedan fråga hur fasen jag skulle göra det.

Sedan kom jag på det, svaret hade varit framför mig hela tiden. Om jag bara hittade Slingersvans, och skickade hit honom så var allting klart. Sedan för att göra allt bättre igen kunde jag påbörja sökandet efter horokruxerna, och på så sätt hade jag inte bara bevisat att jag var oskyldig utan även räddat Lily och James Potter.

Mina gurföräldrar, och Haileys föräldrar skulle leva igen och alla skulle tacka mig. Planen var perfekt om det inte var för en enda sak, jag hade inte en aning om vad horokruxer var eller hur man förstörde dem.

"Du har rätt Harry" sa jag och skrattade lågt.

Drog sedan handen i håret och grinade från öra till öra emot både pappa och Harry, dessa tittade först på varandra och sedan på mig men ingen av dem verkade förstå vad jag menade.

Vilket förmodligen var bra, om pappa förstod vad jag menade så skulle han utan tvekan stoppa mig, att jag var en av de bästa duelanterna i skolan skulle kvitta. Han hade stoppat mig och på så sätt hade jag blivit precis som han, vilket han inte heller ville.

"Kan ni berätta för Hailey om allting?" frågade jag då, så att dem inte skulle kunna gissa vad jag hade kommit på för någ.t

Harry hade inte heller gillat om jag var den som räddade eller tog tillbaka hans familj ifrån graven och räddade hela trollkalrssamhället ifrån Voldemort. Eller så brydde han sig inte om det, det enda han kanske ville var att få tillbaka sin familj. Hur det än var så skulle han inte vela att jag gjorde det här själv.

"Klart vi kan, när hon vaknar" sa pappa då och grinade brett.

Tydligen trodde han att jag kommit på bättre tänkar och att det inte skulle ta mer än tre timmar innan jag kom därifrån och förklarade för Hailey om vad som hänt på riktigt, vilket var ingenting.

"Är Hermione här?" hon var den som skulle få min plan att fungera, om det var någon i detta huset som visste något om horokruxer så var det hon.

"Ja hurså?" frågade Harry och såg tveksam ut, som om han börjat få nys om min plan.

"Kan ni säga att jag vill prata med henne, och Draco" vid det sista såg dem båda två tveksama ut och pappa lade vi ett tillfälle sin hand över min panna, han trodde tydligen att bara för att jag ville prata med Draco var jag sjuk.

"Ja, kommer du ner till lunchen?" frågade dem, jag slängde en blick på klockan som hände på väggen jämte mig och log oskyldigt emot dem samtidigt som dem nickade.

Pappa rufsade till mitt hår och skrattade tyst när dem båda två gick nerför trappan tillsammans, snart hörde jag hur Hermione och Draco gick emot mitt rum och jag tog fram papper och fjäderpenna för att vara redo. Snart öppnades dörren och in kom dem två hållandes i varandras händer vilket var väldigt förvånande.

"Vad är det Eric?" frågade då Draco, och LOG emot mig vilket gjorde mig lite rädd.

Hade han några planer på att mörda mig eller var han snäll? Att vara misstänksam emot folk som heter Malfoy i efternamn var ett släktdrag ifrån pappa och det var förmodligen därför jag blev så rädd när jag såg en Malfoy som inte betedde sig som en.

"Jag behöver eran hjälp" genast förklarade jag min plan för dem och precis som jag förutspått blev Hermione galen av ilska medans Draco bara nickade.

"Är du dum i huvudet eller?" fräste hon och jag nickade samtidigt som jag grinade emot henne.

"Allvarligt Hermione jag vill bara bevisa att jag är oskyldig" sa jag och tittade allvarligt på dem, Draco om någon måste förstå hur det är att vara misstänkt för något man inte ens gjort.

"Och mörda Voldemort?" fräste denna, rösten var ljus och hon såg panikslagen ut men hon hade sagt hans namn så alltför rädd var hon inte.

Jag nickade, det var ungefär vad min plan gick ut på.

"Vi hjälper dig"

**Sirius (5 timmar senare)**

Jag skulle precis springa och hämta Eric, Hermione och Draco när just dem kom nerspringandes för trappan. Eller iallfall Hermione och Draco, och dem såg nervösa ut och vågade in se mig i ögonen. Det var första tecknet som fick mig att tro att något var fel. Därför gick jag inte upp och hämtade Eric utan gick med dem in i matsalen. Alla satt redan vid sina platser och åt, Hailey gjorde också det men hon stirrade bara tomt framför sig.

Jag satte mig jämte henne och lade armen om henne.

"Varför kommer inte Eric ner?" frågade hon då, att höra vad Ministeriet trodde om Eric hade gjort henne arg, och hon trodde inte alls att han var skyldig.

Hade hon iallfall sagt då, men tittade man i hennes ögon så såg man att hon tvekade. Det var förmodligen det som gjorde att han inte ville träffa henne.

"Jag vet inte gumman" Hermione och Draco var ovanligt tysta och åt medans dem ibland delade stressade blickar med varandra. "Men jag tror att en viss Miss Granger och Mr Malfoy gör det"

Genast tittade dem båda upp ifrån maten och skrek ut att dem inte gjort någonting, detta fick mig och Remus att dela en blick och sedan grina brett emot dem. Dem här två var helt värdelösa på att se oskyliga ut.

"Remus skyldiga eller inte?" frågade jag då, Remus muttrade lite och skakade sedan på hvuduet.

"Definitvt skyldiga" jag ställde mig upp ifrån min plats och gick fram till dem båda två, placerade sedan en arm på varsin axel.

"Och nu ska ni berätta vad min son har tänkt ut för konstig plan" det blev tyst runt bordet och alla stirrade på Hermione och Draco.

Det tog inte fem sekunder innan dem skrek ut allting, och när dem berättat om allting svor jag högt och sprang med Remus efter mig upp på övervåningen och bröt upp Erics dörr. Men där fanns han inte, istället fanns där bara två brev, ett som det stod Sirius på och ett annat där det stod Hailey på.

"Vi måste stoppa honom Sirius" hörde jag då Haileys röst bakom mig, Remus gick direkt fram till henne och försökte trösta henne.

"Jag tror faktiskt att han klarar det här"

**Hailey**

Vi måste stoppa honom, Sirius", sa jag med gråten i halsen. Remus skyndade sig fram till mig och försökte trösta mig och Sirius vände sig om.

"Jag tror faktiskt att han klarar det här."

De orden skrämde mig oerhört och jag darrade i hela kroppen. Det var inte det att jag inte trodde på Eric. Det var bara det att det var så många som skulle stå i vägen och försöka hindra honom.

Sirius gav mig brevet från Eric där det stod mitt namn på. Det var onekligen Erics handstil.

Försiktigt öppnade jag det och satte mig på Erics säng.

"_Kära Hailey_

_Förlåt för att jag inte sa någonting till dig, men det här _

_kommer bli farligt. Jag vet att du inte är helt frisk än och _

_jag ville inte att du skulle hindra mig, det skulle ändå inte _

_göra någon skillnad. Jag har bestämt mig nu och då ska _

_jag också göra det här._

_Var snäll och förstå att jag gör det här för din skull. _

_Snälla följ inte efter mig._

_Älskar dig_

_Eric"_

Först fick jag tårar i ögonen men snart ersattes dem utav ilska. Hur dum tror han att jag är om han tror att jag tänker stanna kvar här när han har gett sig iväg?

Jag struntar i vilka konsekvenserna blir, tänkte jag. Jag tänker leta upp honom.

Sirius och Remus kollade först frågande på mig när jag bytte humör och uttryck, sen såg de chockat på mig.

Hade rummet precis blivit större och mer utvidgat?

Jag sträckte fram handen för att gnugga mig i ögonen men framför mig fanns inte min arm. Framför mig fanns en vinge. En snövit vinge med fjädrar på.

Är det här ett skämt? Var min första tanke.

Sirius fumlade innanför sin klädnad och tog fram en liten spegel som han höll framför mig. Ett par hasselnötsbruna ögon var det enda som jag kände igen. Men ögonen satt mitt i en massa vitt. Huvudet var smalt och skarpt. En ännu skarpare näbb mötte mig också i spegeln.

Jag ropade rakt ut och hoppade till. Örnen gav till ett skrik och hoppade bakåt. Jag närmade mig försiktigt spegeln och örnen gjorde likadant. Det var en majestätisk fågel. Jag hade aldrig sett en vit örn förut, men den var väldigt stilig. Jag har alltid haft stor respekt för örnar, för mig har dem alltid varit starka djur som kan klara sig på egen hand. Dessutom är dem väldigt vackra och står på sig själva.

När jag sträckte på mig och örnen gjorde likadant kom jag på att _jag_ var örnen.

Men hur kunde det komma sig?

Hade någon förgiftat mig?

"Sirius ..." började jag men allt som hördes var ett tjattrande blandat med små skrik.

Jag tittade desperat på Sirius som i sin tur tittade på Remus.

"En animagusförvandling genom ilska", sa Remus fundersamt. "Väldigt ovanligt, men mycket användbart. Du måste besitta stora krafter om du klarar av något sådant, Hailey."

Jag vred på huvudet och såg på honom. Vad snackar han om? Man kan väl inte bli en animagus genom ilska? Inte bara sådär. Det tar väldigt lång tid att lära sig bemästra och bli en animagus. Eller??

Sirius ansikte brast upp i ett stort leende.

"Och oftast blir man inte det utan anledning, va? Jag tror jag fattar det här. Du vill hitta Eric, eller hur?"

Jag nickade.

"Vad väntar vi på då? Nu sticker vi!"

Sirius slet upp fönstret och jag hoppade automatiskt fram till det och tittade bakåt och såg precis Sirius skutta nerför trappan som en femåring som just fått kakor.

Remus stod vid dörren och såg förvirrat och chockat fram och tillbaka mellan mig och Sirius.

"Jaha. Jag antar att jag inte har något att säg till om. Men jag varnar dig; Sirius springer snabbt!"

Jag log inombords och tackade honom för hans stöd. Han kunde lika gärna ha låst in mig i en bur.

Jag sträckte ovant ut armarna och tog ett skutt ut från fönsterkarmen. Jag flaxade prövande med vingarna och upptäckte snart att det inte alls var svårt.

Sirius sprang ut genom dörren i hundform och började skutta iväg. Han skällde några gånger och jag förstod att det var jag som skulle visa vägen från och med nu.

Harry, Hermione och Draco sprang ut på gården för att se vad som pågick.

Jag skymtade Remus i bakgrunden.

"Se upp för flygplan", sa han tyst och log i smyg.

"Vad sa du?" frågade Harry och vände sig om.

"Nej, ingenting. Kom så går vi in och plockar undan maten."

Han pekade inåt och alla tre följde efter honom.

"Var försiktiga nu. Och du, Sirius, låt henne inte störtdyka ner i en sjö."

Sirius såg ut att skratta med mungiporna högt uppdragna.

"Du vet vad som hände med Rosalita" varnade han och såg skarpt in i Sirius ögon.

Sirius i sin tur satte sig i givakt och förde tassen till tinningen i honnör. Remus viftade avfärdande i luften medan han vände sig om och gick in.

Sirius skällde till och jag såg honom stå och vifta på svansen.

Okej, okej, tänkte jag. Nu sticker vi.

Jag tyckte jag såg en brun gestalt för en sekund i söder så det var dit jag begav mig. Med min nya hörsel upptäckte jag att jag nästan kunde höra löv falla till marken. Jag hörde också svagt något som lät som mjuka tassar mot hård mark.

Eric hade flera kilometers försprång, men Sirius var var mer erfaren i hundform och det gick fort för mig att glida genom luften, så jag räknade snabbt ut att vi borde vara ifatt innan kvällen.

Vi stannade bara till en gång för att dricka vatten ur en bäck och äta några krossade nötter som vi hittade. Sen gav vi oss iväg igen efter Eric.

Vi hann ifatt honom när han hade stannat för att vila lite och dricka lite vatten.

Jag flög ner och satte mig på en sten framför Eric.

Han hoppade till när han såg en stor, vit örn framför sig.

"Hej du", sa han lugnt. "Vad gör du här? Är du hungrig, kanske?"

Han tog fram en brödbit från hans ficka och gav den till mig. Eller han gav den till mig, men trodde han gav den till örnen. Om det nu verkar sanslöst.

Jag tog brödbiten i näbben.

"Jag tror jag har en vattenflaska här någonstans också, om du väntar lite."

Han böjde sig ner och letade igenom sin väska.

Jag bytte snabbt till mig igen och satte benen i kors. Jag tog ut brödbiten från munnen och luktade på den.

"Ah! Här är de ..." Han såg och tittade chockat på mig.

"Ger du mögligt bröd till fåglar?" sa jag, rynkade på näsan och kastade brödbiten bakom axeln.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Hade du verkligen väntat dig att jag inte skulle leta upp dig?"

Sirius kom fram, svart och lurvig och satte sig flåsande framför Eric. Han bytte form han också.

"Åh, vatten! Tack", sa han och tog vattenflaskan ur Erics grepp.

"Och du då?" frågade Eric.

"Jag? Jag är med henne", sa Sirius och pekade på mig.

Eric suckade och sjunk ihop på stenen.

"Varför följde ni efter?"

"För att det inte nu längre finns någon som håller koll på städningen längre", sa jag skämtsamt.

Eric himlade med ögonen.

"Säkert."

"Nej men vad tror du?"

Jag och Sirius startade ett snack med Eric om varför vi kom och övertalade honom om att vi inte tänkte vända om – skulle vi göra det här skulle vi göra det tillsammans.

Eric gav med sig efter ett tag och vi kunde börja ge oss av men innan vi hann frågade Eric:

"Hur kommer det sig att du är en animagus?"

"Genom ilska", sa jag glatt och enkelt.

Eric såg frågande på mig, men jag sa inget mer utan bytte skepnad till min ståtliga örn och svingade mig uppåt.

Leende såg jag när Sirius och Eric bytte form de också. Jag flög iväg mot samma riktning som vi haft hela dagen.

Jag kände vinden smeka mina vingar när jag böjde luften som jag ville ha den.

När jag tittade ner såg jag Sirius och Eric ikapp varandra och jag njöt.

Solen var på väg ner och just nu kände jag att det inte kunde bli bättre. Eric var inte arg och nu inte heller ensam.

_**som vanligt skrevs Eric av mig och Hailey av mizzy/devil ^^ **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Eric**

Först hade jag blivit arg när Hailey och pappa kommit efter mig, speciellt som att jag skrev det brevet där det stod att jag inte ville att dem skulle följa med mig. Men efter att Hailey och pappa sagt vad dem tyckte och helt enkelt berättat för mig att dem skulle följa med mig även om jag inte ville.

Så brydde jag mig inte om att säga emot, dem skulle ända inte bry sig. Och om sanningen ska fram så är jag rätt glad över att jag inte var ensam längre. Inte för att varken Hailey eller pappa någonsin skulle få reda på det.

Jag tittade runt omkring mig och ryste, vi befann oss utanför en mörk grotta.

Jag visste inte hur mycket Draco eller Hermione kunde hjälpa mig, men det visade sig att dem var väldigt viktiga. Utan dem hade vi inte vetat var horokruxerna befann sig. Tydligen så visste båda två mycket väl om var dem fanns.

Draco hade fått reda på det genom ett brev han funnit som egentligen var addreserat till Sirius skrivet av Regulus Black. Och eftersom att han var så nyfiken så läste han det, lade det i fickan och hade kvar det där.

Hermione å andra sidan fick det för att hon var en pluggis och frågade McGonnagall om det fanns något hon skulle kunna lära sig för att höja betyget ytterligare. Och eftersom att Hermione Granger alltid varit en av McGonnagalls favoritelever så fick hon reda på allt om horokruxerna.

Och sedan fick hon på annat håll reda på att Voldemort hade horokruxer och hon var viktig då Dumbledor började leta efter dem. Eftersom att hon trots sin ålder var den som kom på var dem flesta befann sig.

"Var ska vi nu?" frågade Hailey, hon såg trött ut men samtidigt bestämd.

Jag hade vid flera tillfällen försökt övertyga henne och pappa om att jag skulle klara det här. Tack vare Hermione och Draco det vill säga, och att jag inte behövde deras hjälp. Jag tittade runt, det hade gått en nästan en månad sedan vi lämnade dem andra och horokrux jakten hade gått bra.

Tack vare Hermione hade vi fått reda på att Tom Dolders dagbok, som var ett av de sju horokruxerna, blivit förstört av Harry Potter.

Han hade förstört det under sitt andra år då han räddade Ginny Weasly från Voldemort i Hemligheternas Kammare. Jag var imponerad av Harry Potter, även om han förlorat så mycket i sitt liv var han alltid redo att hjälpa andra.

Och om jag var tvungen att välja en person som jag ansåg var min absolut bästa vän så hade jag faktiskt valt Harry. Hailey var inte längre min bästa vän utan även min flickvän, därför var hon viktigare för mig än någon annan.

"Jag älskar dig Hailey Potter-Davis", sa jag och lade armarna om hennes midja, pappa hade sprungit ifrån oss för ett tag, eftersom att han hört något.

"Jag älskar dig med Eric", sa hon och tryckte min hand lugnande, inte för att jag behövde lugnas ner.

Konstigt nog var jag inte stressad, arg eller rädd även om vi befann oss mitt i krigets mittpunkt. Voldemort kände när vi förstörde en ny horokrux, därför hade han skickat ut flera dödsätare och läget var värre än vanligt. Men det betydde bara att vi var nära slutet.

"Men vad ska vi göra?" frågade hon igen och gick ur mitt grepp.

"Vi kan leta lite horokruxer?" hördes plötsligt en bekant röst, jag flinade brett och vände mig om och vilka stod där om inte Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly och Draco Malfoy.

Hailey skrek praktiskt taget ut sin brors namn och sprang fram för att krama honom. Hon pratade med honom och gick sedan över för att prata med dem andra. Medans jag själv tänkte på hur konstigt det var att Draco nu hjälpte oss. Harry flinade brett emot mig och påminde mig faktiskt om James. Vilket var rätt konstigt med tanke på att jag aldrig träffat honom förut.

Men tänkte jag tillbaka långt i tiden så mindes jag hur en man tittade på mig och berättade att min pappa älskade mig. Jag visste inte om det var ett minne eller om det var något som jag drömt, men jag gillade att tänka på det ibland. Det var som en påminnelse att Sirius alltid älskat mig.

"Black är du dum i huvudet eller?" frågade Harry och gick fram emot mig med lättsamma steg, medans Hailey stod och kramade om Hermione, dessa hade blivit väldigt bra vänner och det var Harry glad över. Han hade ju inte velat att hans lillasyster hatat hans bästa vän. Det var det ingen som visste men tydligen var Harry äldre än Hailey med fem minuter. Något som jag älskade att mobba henne för.

"Dum? Jag?" frågade jag korkat och pekade förvånat på mig själv, skakade sedan på huvudet och flinade brett emot honom. "Du måste förväxlat mig med min pappa"

Jag kände hur någon lade en näve på axeln och jag vände mig bakåt och såg där Sirius flina emot mig, detta gjorde mig inte nervös utan jag bara lade armen om honom. Då märkte jag att jag blivit lika lång som han och jag log stolt emot Harry.

"Här är han, men berätta inte för honom att jag sa det", viskade jag och grinade brett, Harry stod framför mig och Sirius jämte.

Alla tre flinade emot varandra och det var för ett ögonblick som om alla glömt allting med horokruxerna och ärligt talat var det skönt. Ingen av oss behövde oroa oss för att Voldemort skulle komma och mörda oss vilken sekund som helst. Istället umgicks vi helt enkelt, men vaknade snart ifrån den drömmen då Hermione skrek till.

"Tyst flicka lilla", väste Peter, genast vände jag mig och stirrade på honom med arg blick. "Men vad trevligt, mina båda mördare. Kul att träffa er båda, Sirius du är väl glad att du redan råkat ut för det här en gång. Nu vet du vad som väntar din son."

Sirius tog ett steg framåt men blev stoppad av Harry som såg arg ut. Denna visste exakt hur Sirius hade varit när han kommit tillbaka ifrån Azkaban.

Han visste hur hans ansikte vart magert, och han hade sett blek och nervös ut. Och han kunde inte låta bli att titta bakom axeln hela tiden. Man kunde också se ett jagat uttryck i ansiktet, ett ansiktsuttryck som man bara fick av att spendera lång tid i Azkaban.

"Om det är någon som ska till Azkaban här, Slingersvans, så är det du", sa Sirius och stirrade argt på mannen som tagit meningen med hans liv, eller det som brukade vara meningen med hans liv innan Eric kom. "Jag skulle gärna vilja se dementorerna ge dig din första och sista kyss, men jag vill inte att dem stackarna ska lida för mycket."

"Så säger man väl inte till sin vän?" frågade Lucius som kom framsmygandes vid hans sida, Hailey, Hermione och Draco hade genast flyttat sig närmre oss och stod nu med trollstavarna framme.

Det gjorde även jag, kanske för att det var oundvikligt. En liten del av kriget började här, och om vi hade tur skulle alla komma därifrån med livet i behåll. Det var självklart ingen som visste på förhand.

"Om dem är lögnaktiga råttor så gör man det", svarade pappa och log emot Lucius, men det var inte något av hans vanliga leenden, utan ett som gjorde att man märkte att han var släkt med Narcissa och Draco. "Men jag antar att du inte vet något om det Lucy, du har ju inga vänner."

Lucius tittade ner i marken och bleknade avsevärt, han höll staven och tittade noga på den som om han övervägde sina beslut. Men oavsett hur mycket han tänkte verkade det som om han kom fram till samma beslut varje gång.

"Har man Voldemort så behöver man inga vänner." Han rörde vördnadsfullt vid sin ärm där vi visste att märket fanns, sedan tittade han upp på pappa och på Draco. "Det skulle ni två veta, vänner kan inte erbjuda er samma skydd som han kan."

Sedan höjde han staven och väste avada kedavra, förbannelsen var på väg emot Hermione men Ron hoppade i vägen och hans kropp föll livlöst till marken. Då utbröt paniken, förbannelser och förhäxningar flög runt oss och jag visste inte vad som hände. Men efter ett tag låg Peter och Lucius medvetslösa.

"Flera är säkert på väg", hörde jag Draco säga, han mötte pappas blick och även denna höll med för han nickade bara sekunder senare och gick emot mig och Harry.

"Jag vill att Hermione, Eric, Harry och Hailey tar sig till slottet och förstör dem sista horokruxerna", sa han och vände sig emot Hermione, denna satt vid Rons döda kropp jämte Harry och grät.

Jag förstod henne, hon hade förlorat sin allra bästa vän. Det var inte konstigt att hon grät, men samtidigt förstod jag inte hur hon kunde ta sig tid till att sörja nu. Mitt i all panik och samtidigt spänning.

"Varna McGonnagall om att Voldemort kan vara på väg", sa han och gick fram till Lucius, ropade till sig Draco och så band dem fast både Peter och Lucius.

"Var ska ni någonstans?" frågade jag och såg hur pappa log emot oss medans Draco fumlade med repet, men ställde sig snart upp och tittade på pappa.

"Fria dig ifrån alla anklagelser", sa han och försvann i ett poff. Harry hade fått upp Hermione och Hailey stod nu och försökte trösta denna medans Harry tittade på Rons döda kropp.

Vi kunde inte lämna honom där, därför skickade Harry sin animagus och bara sekunder senare kom tvillingarna, tog sin yngste bror och försvann igen.

"Vad ska vi göra?" frågade Hailey Harry, han vände sig emot denna och stirrade argt ner i marken.

"Till Hogwarts", i nästa ögonblick förvandlades han till en stolt kronhjort, Hailey blev till den stolta, vita örnen.

Så fort Hermione kommit upp på Harrys rygg försvann vi därifrån. Sprang igenom och flög över dem skogar där jag, Hailey och pappa spenderat den senaste månaden med att förstöra horokruxer. Och också den skogen där Ronald Weasly dött, vilket fortfarande sved. Jag hade aldrig kommit överens med den där idioten men det betydde inte att jag ville att han skulle dö. En rejäl käftsmäll kanske han förtjänade ibland men inget annat.

Jag tänkte på hur många horokruxer det var kvar, och log stolt för mig själv. Visserligen hade vi inte kunnat göra något utan Draco och Hermione men om det inte var för mig, pappa och Hailey så hade horokruxerna inte varit förstöra nu. Vi hade kanske inte förstört alla men tack vare oss fanns det nu bara tre kvar. Och dem var Helga Huffelpuffs bägare, Rowena Ravenclaws diadem och Harry Potter.

Hailey trodde att det bara var två kvar, eftersom att jag inte ville oroa henne i onödan. Hermione hade redan förklarat för mig att allt skulle bli bra och att hela Harry inte skulle dö. Det var bara den del som tillhörde Voldemort som skulle dö, alltså skulle han bara förlora vissa egenskaper som han fått tack vare Voldemort.

Snart såg vi hur slottets torn visade sig och på den norra sidan av slottet stod flera tusen personer, alla var dödsätare och längst fram stod Voldemort. Det såg ut som om han väntade på något, förmodligen på Harry. Därför gick vi in genom en genväg på södra sidan så att dem inte skulle upptäcka oss och befann oss snart på McGonnagalls kontor. Där den äldre kvinnan satt och tittade ut genom fönstret men ryckte till när hon hörde oss komma in.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black vad gör ni två idioter här?" fräste hon emot oss och såg sedan hur Hermione och Hailey kom in. "Miss Granger, var befinner sig Mr Weasly?"

Hermione sänkte huvudet och det var allt som behövdes för att Minerva skulle förstå att han var död. Och hon blev genast blekare och sänkte även sitt eget huvud samtidigt som hon muttrade 'jag förstår'.

"Professor McGonnagall vi är här för att varna er om att Voldemort är på väg", sa jag och tittade på henne, genast slog Harry mig på huvudet. "Aj"

"Jag vet Mr Black, den där idioten har varit här utanför i nästan en halvtimme", hon tittade ut genom fönstret igen och suckade djupt. "Enda anledningen till att han inte kommit in är att han gett oss en deadline. Om han fått Harry Potter vid midnatt så blir det inget slag."

Genast ställde sig Hailey framför Harry vilket fick mig att le lite åt dem, det var en gullig liten syskon gest, en sak som man gör för sina syskon för att liksom säga "även om du är en idiot så är du min bror". Inte för att jag visste det, jag har aldrig haft några syskon.

"Var inte löjlig Miss Potter-Davis", sa denna och flinade brett emot Hailey på ett sätt jag aldrig sett henne förut, hon såg lika arrogant ut som min pappa och jag visste inte att det var möjligt. "Vi tänker inte ge upp Mr Potter, det var något jag lovade James när han gick på skolan."

Det blev genast tyst och allt man hörde var vindens sus i träden utanför, Hogwarts hade aldrig varit så lugnt som det var nu. Det var som om slottet visste vad som skulle hända och förberedde sig därför på ett krig. Det var som om det uppmuntrade oss att kämpa för världen och för våra liv emot Voldemort. Det var som om slottet ville att vi skulle slåss tillbaka.

"Har inte ni något att göra?" frågade då Minerva och påminde oss om horokruxerna genom att dra fram Rowenas diadem, detta gav hon sedan till Harry.

Jag ville fråga henne hur hon fått tag på dem men gjorde inte det, eller hann inte för bara några minuter senare tog hon fram Helga Huffelpuffs bägare. Nu behövdes bara något vi kunde förstöra dem med.

"Jag vet", sa då Hermione och viskade något till Harry, denna nickade medgivande och öppnade munnen för att förklara men hann inte.

Något exploderade och utanför hördes en kall röst, Voldemort sa att klockan nu var tolv och att slaget skulle börja. Minerva och Dumbledor som tagit hand om allting, hade fått ut dem yngsta eleverna så att det nu bara var dem äldre kvar på skolan.

"Hailey och Hermione ni får förstöra horokruxerna", sa Harry och tittade sedan på mig och flinade. "Jag och Eric hjälper dem andra."

Utan en kram, eller ord eller något mer sprang jag och Harry ifrån dem båda två och befann oss bara minuter senare mitt i slaget. Dödsätarna på ena sidan och oss på den andra. Långt därifrån kunde vi höra Voldemorts kalla ekande skratt. Och åt det hållet begav vi oss. Båda två visste att det enda vi behövde göra var att mörda Voldemort, rättelse det enda Harry behövde göra var mörda Voldemort. Min uppgift var att se till så att han klarade det.

Ungefär som James uppgift varit att se till så att han fick Lily och pappas var att se till så att han klarade det. Snart slogs vi och förhäxningar flög runt i rummet, återigen började jag undra vad folk tyckte var så fascinerande med krig men slutade tänkta på detta när jag hörde hur Hailey och Hermione skrek.

Egentligen var det helt otroligt att jag hörde dem, men på något sätt gjorde jag det. Dem höll båda två upp något som såg ut som stora tänder, och sedan dem förstörda horokruxerna.

"Harry", skrek jag och slog mig fram emot honom, han stod inte långt ifrån Voldemort, denna satt på Dumbledors stol och tittade över allting med ett stort leende på läpparna och han såg faktiskt lycklig ut.

"Gör det" han nickade och tog ett steg framåt emot Voldemort och skrek högt Tom.

Voldemort gick fram emot honom och dem började prata, en cirkel blev till runt dem båda två och det såg ut som om en duell skulle börja, vilket det snart skulle. Alla slutade slåss och tittade för första gången bara på. Vilket inte var så konstigt, det här var ändå den slutgiltiga duellen. Eller kunde vara det i alla fall, och om Harry vann skulle allt vara bra igen och hans föräldrar skulle leva.

"Inget", hörde jag Harry säga. "Det finns inga fler horokruxer. Det är bara du och jag. Ingen av dem kan leva om den andra överlever, och en av oss ska just försvinna för gott"

Voldemort flinade emot Harry med hat så starkt att det gjorde ont i dem som såg hans blick.

"Avada Kedavra", skrek han samtidigt som Harry skrek Expelliarmus och dem båda förbannelserna träffade varandra.

Under en millisekund blev det svart och ingen förstod vad som hänt fören man såg Harry stå med staven stirrandes på Voldemorts döda kropp. Han sa jag lever, och ändrade form till sin animagusform och försvann. Detta fick mig att skratta, han hade aldrig varit mycket för uppmärksamhet. Jag ändrade själv form och sprang efter honom, och fann honom snart vid sjön där han satt och tittade över sjön.

"Bra gjort, kompis", sa jag, slog honom lätt på axeln och satte mig ner jämte honom, bakom oss hörde vi fotsteg och snart satte sig Hermione och Hailey ner, hur dem visste att vi var där hade jag inte en aning om men dem gjorde det.

"Verkar inte om om det fungerade", sa Hailey då med besviken röst, jag kunde höra att hon var på gränsen till tårar, och det gjorde tydligen Harry också för han lade armen om henne och log mjukt.

"Det kanske var meningen att dem skulle dö", viskade han, jag hörde ännu mer fotsteg bakom mig men trodde att det var tvillingarna eller Ginny.

Därför blev jag förvånad när jag hörde en mörk röst, som inte alls lät som tvillingarna.

"Vad pratar du för strunt?" sa denna, det verkade som om Harry och Hailey kände igen den men dem rörde sig inte utan stelnade bara till, detta gjorde även Hermione. "Jag är för snygg för att dö."

Jag vände mig om och såg där en människa som jag aldrig trodde jag skulle träffa. Två rättare sagt och min pappa.

"Du är också för ödmjuk", retade en rödhårig kvinna, som jag antog var Lily Evans, eller Potter kanske man ska säga.

"Visst är jag", han sträckte fram handen till mig och jag tog den. "Trevligt att se dig igen Eric, det var ett tag sen."

"Det var du?" frågade jag och han nickade, sedan gick han fram till Harry och Hailey och dem började prata och gråta, fast jag hörde inte vad dem pratade om.

"Kul att äntligen träffa dig Eric, du är verkligen en kopia av Sirius."

"Visst är han", sa då pappa och lade armen om Lily. "Kul att träffa dig igen rödtott."

Även hon gick över till sina barn efter det och pappa lade enkelt armen om mig. Tillsammans stod vi och tittade på scenen som utspelade sig framför oss. Hermione stod även jämte mig och jag hade min arm om hennes midja, och hon lutade sitt huvud emot mig.

"Du Taggis nu kan vi ju lära dem allt vi kan?" skrek plötsligt pappa och gick fram till James, denna slog honom lekfullt och nickade.

"Men först var är Måntand?" frågade han och fick svaret att han var hemma med Tonks. "Jag vet, vi skrämmer honom? Och sedan äter vi glass."

Båda två blev genast överlyckliga och hoppade runt som två femåringar, vilket var roligt att se. För första gången var pappa lycklig, och det gjorde mig lycklig – det, och Hailey.

"Snälla Lily kan vi göra det?" frågade båda två och gjorde en min som skulle likna ledsna hundögon, vilket bara fick henne att skratta.

"Ni är precis likadan som ni alltid varit", sa hon och lade armarna om dem båda två. "Men era hundvalpsögon har blivit lite svaga, dem måste ni öva på."

Jag och Harry gick genast fram till henne.

"Vi kan göra dem", och sedan gjorde vi perfekta hundvalpsögon.

"Ni är duktiga", sa hon och log emot James och Sirius, sedan gick hon över till tjejerna och dessa börja gå tillbaka till slottet.

"Helt otroligt", sa då James och Sirius. "Våra egna söner vann över oss. Vi måste hämnas."

"Men först glass" sa då James och låtsades bli sur.

"Självklart Taggis."

**15 år senare **

"Eric vi är försenade", skrek Hailey genom huset och jag sprang genast upp för att se hur min nio månader gravida fru försöka byta kläder på våran treåriga dotter.

När hon såg mig sprang hon genast iväg ifrån Hailey och hoppade upp i min famn. Denna suckade djupt och gick fram till oss, och gav mig sedan en kyss.

"Du kan byta om så länge så fixar jag det här", hon mumlade ett tack och gick sedan därifrån. "Zoe inte kan du göra sådär emot din mamma, hon är trött just nu."

"Fö'låt pappa", sa denna och pussade min kind, hon var riktigt charmig när hon ville, precis som hennes mamma.

"Ska vi ta på dig kläder nu då?" Då hördes en explosion och genast kom tvillingarna L.J och Sirius inspringandes. "Killar byt kläder, vi sticker om tio minuter."

Utan ett ord till sprang dem därifrån för att byta kläder och bara fem minuter senare kom dem och började tjata på mig och Hailey, så att vi skulle skynda oss. Dem var smarta små rackare, L.J tjatade på Hailey och Sirius på mig, samtidigt som Zoe bara pladdrade för sig själv.

"ERIC, HAILEY?" skrek då pappa, genast försvann tvillingarna som skott och sprang ner för att träffa sin farfar, han var deras idol och det fanns förmodligen ingen dem såg upp på mera.

"Vi är på väg", svarade jag enkelt, höll Zoe nära mig och gick sedan emot mitt och Haileys sovrum, dörren öppnades precis när jag skulle gå in och där stod hon. "Du är jättevacker."

"Tack men nu måste vi gå."

**Hailey**

Åren hade bara rusat iväg och snart stod vi på stationen ännu en gång, men den här gången för att vinka av våra barn. Att se sina barn växa upp var något helt fantastiskt. Det var något som bara hände en gång för i deras liv och då måste man även ta vara på stunden. Det som hade varit extra spännande var att vänta och få se i vilket elevhem dem hamnat i.

I år skulle våra äldsta barn få återvända till det om hade varit mitt och Eric hem i tre hela år. J.L. och Sirius skulle få börja deras andra år, och Jean, vårat äldsta barn och dotter skulle börja sitt tredje år. Jean hade sin egna stil och var väldigt lik min mamma, Lily. Hon hade blont hår och gröna ögon. Det blonda håret kunde hon inte ha fått från någon annan än Erics mamma. Vilket varje gång han såg henne påminde honom om vad hans mor offrade för både mig och Eric. Visst undanhöll hon en hel del, men endast för att hon visste att han skulle klara sig mycket bättre om han fick reda på det senare.

Efter Jean och tvillingarna hade vi Kate, en uppnosig och lite väl självupptagen tjej för att vara åtta år. Men trots det så tog hon efter varenda sak hennes äldre syskon gjorde och beundrade dem väldigt mycket. Hon sprang precis in i rummet och satte sig i mitt knä för att lyssna på babyn som låg i min mage.

"Han sparkar!" skrek hon. Jag skrattade och strök henne över håret.

"Hur vet du om det är en han eller hon?"

"Jag känner det!" sa hon. Nog för att vi är en trollkarls familj, men ibland får hon fantasin att rusa iväg lite väl mycket.

"Det är bra, gumman", sa jag och log mot henne. "Jag tror han tycker om dig."

"Tror du?" hon tittade förvånat på mig.

"Ja. Varje gång du kommer börjar han sparkas."

"Äh! Så gör J.L också, och det är inget annat än att han vill att jag ska sticka därifrån då", sa hon surt.

Jag skrattade och kramade tröstande om henne.

"Jag lovar att han kommer tycka om dig mest."

"Lovar du?"

"Ja", skrattade jag. "Jag lovar dyrt och heligt!" Jag la min hand över hjärtat. "På marodörheder."

"Men du får inte svära på marodörhedern!" utbrast hon. "Det är bara morfar och farfar, och farbror Remus!"

"Om vi hittar på en ny då?"

"Bara din och min?" Hennes ögon lyste vid frågan.

Jag rufsade om henne i håret. "Ja, bara din och min. Vad skulle du tycka om det?"

"JA! Vi kan kalla oss Kate-hedern!"

"Okej. Då svär jag vid Kate-hedern att han kommer tycka om dig", viskade jag till henne. Hon pussade mig snabbt i pannan innan hon skrek "Bra!" och sprang iväg.

Jag log när jag såg efter henne. Hon var sin far och farfar upp i dagen. Hennes mörka hår kastade sig runt hennes huvud när hon sprang iväg för att leta upp hennes pappa och berätta allt.

Snart kom Eric in i rummet också med Kate klättrande på ryggen och Zoe sovande i hans famn.

"Är det du som har skickat den här lilla apan på mig?" frågade han och kollade på skoj misstänksamt på mig.

"Jag är inte liten!"

"Okej då. Den här _stora_ apan."

"Jag är inte stor!"

"Men vad är du då? Nyss var du ju inte liten heller!"

"Jag är ju såklart mellan!"

"Ja, du är ju såklart, mellan", stönade Eric. "Att jag inte tänkte på det!"

"Ska jag ta Zoe?" frågade jag. Eric tittade tacksamt på mig och räckte över Zoe till mig. Trots hennes tre år var hon ganska vuxen för hennes ålder och var definitivt mini-mamma i våran familj. Hennes söta, mörka lockar låg som en slöja runt hennes ansikte och hon såg ut som en riktigt liten ängel.

Tillslut hade hon fått på sig en tröja och en kjol som hon tyckte hon kunde ha. När vi stod på stationen träffade vi på Harry och Hermione som stod med deras åttaåriga son Dennis och femåriga dotter Jasmin för att vinka av deras bror Jonathan som var jämngammal med Jean. Efter att Ron dött kom Hermione och Harry mycket närmare varandra och två och ett halvt år senare fick dem sin första son. _(A/N Jonathan, om ni inte räknade ut det)_

Dagen hade varit lång, men väntan på brevet vi varje år fick av våra barn hade varit längst. Självklart hade tvillingarna – i år igen – lyckats reta upp gamla Snape och fick kvarsittning veckan ut. Jean däremot skrev att hon in i det längsta hade försökt att få dem att inte göra det, vilket – i år _igen_ – inte hade fungerat. Hon hävdade också att nästa år skulle hon inte ens bry sig, då skulle hon gärna själv ge dem kvarsittning hela terminen ut om hon bara kunde. Jean hade påbrå från Lily av att vara bra i alla ämnen och från Sirius hade hon fått sin charm att charma alla lärare till att tycka om henne. Så man kan säga att hon blev en perfekt blandning, och att hon hur hon än gjorde skulle lyckas bra i livet. Jean skrev också och berättade att Saphira hade skaffat ny pojkvän, något som hon gjorde varje gång hon började en ny termin. Tvillingarna hade till och med börjat slå vad om vem nästa kille skulle bli, och hur länge det skulle vara innan det tog slut.

Saphira hade nu växt upp till att vara en vacker ung dam. Sirius hade tagit hand om henne som om hon varit hans egna dotter. Till och med Tonks lärde sig älska henne trots allt Bellatrix gjort emot dem. För det framgick tydligt att Saphira inte var alls som Bella, hon var jordnära, charmig och mer lik Sirius än någon annan. Hon visste också vem hennes mamma var och skämdes inte alls över att Bellatrix varit en dödsätare. Sirius ville inte att dem skulle skända Bellas minne så han åkte till Ministeriet och berättade sanningen. Och när man nu läste om Voldemort och dödsätarna i historieböckerna så stod både Regelus och Bellatrix som före detta dödsätare. Som blivit tvingande att gå med Voldemort av antingen familj eller pågrund av egna privata skäl. Som sagt liknade Saphira, Sirius mer än hon liknade Bella. Och därför hade hon en ny pojkvän hela tiden, vilket Sirius var väldigt stolt över. Han sa alltid att det var inte konstigt att killarna följde efter henne. Och det var det inte heller, det svarta, krulliga håret hängde runt ansiktet. Ögonen var bruna, mystiska hela hennes utseende var egentligen charmerande. Folk bara drogs till henne som flugor.

Jag hade alltid gillat tanken om att ha en stor familj, och det hade jag nu. Eric hade varit ensambarn i hela hans liv så han hade heller inget emot många barn.

Eric lyckades svänga runt Kate så hon hamnade framför honom och efter det satte han sig ner i soffan bredvid mig och gav mig en kyss.

"Nå, var det du som skickade henne på mig?" Log han.

"Nja, det vet jag inte om jag skulle erkänna i så fall."

"Åh. Så det var du i alla fall?"

"Nej jag tror hon stack av egen fri vilja."

Eric skrattade stort och kollade på mig med kärlek i blicken. Jag har varit upptagen med barnen i så många år nu att jag inte har uppmärksammat den blicken på ett tag, i alla fall inte så ofta. Just nu kände jag lite skam över det men jag visste innerst inne att Eric beundrade mig. Beundrade mig för att klara av jobbet med barnen, från att föda dem till att mata dem, byta blöjor på dem och natta dem. Visst gjorde han jobbet lättare ibland, det var ju hans barn också. Men han jobbade också och jag var ju hemmafru. Om jag hade gissat hur mitt liv hade sett ut nu för femton år sen hade jag aldrig gissat att jag inte skulle jobba, jag hade säkert trott att jag skulle bli auror eller liknande där jag kunde få både spänning och magi i yrket. Men när Jean kom ändrades allt om, och jag fann mig i att vara mamma på heltid.

Jag stannade upp mitt i en rörelse och grimaserade lite.

Eric kände igen den minen och reste sig snabbt upp. "Jag hämtar barnvakten."

Han hjälpte mig att stapplande resa mig upp från soffan innan han skyndade iväg för att leta reda på Sirius som skulle hålla koll på våra barn.

Snart kom Sirius och tog den fortfarande sovande Zoe från min famn och tog Kate i handen. Sirius viskade att "mamma snart skulle komma tillbaka" för att hålla henne lugn och det verkade fungera. Hon visste att man kunde lita på farfar och Sirius hade också bra hand om små barn.

Jag log tacksamt mot honom men enligt honom visste jag att det inte var något att tala om, sen jag räddade hans liv för så många år sedan tyckte han att han stod i skuld till mig.

Eric la en skyddande arm runt min rygg och höll den andra i min hand. Tillsammans gick vi till dörren. Jag stannade till igen och slöt ögonen. Sen log jag.

"Den här lilla saken vill ut fort."

"Du kommer klara av det, som alltid", han kysste mig ömt och jag besvarade honom. Sen skyndade vi ut genom dörren och transfererade oss till sjukhuset.

Här är en liten guide över barnen, om ni hade svårt att uppfatta det eller tyckte att det bara var krångligt. Dem står i ordningsföljd.

**Haileys/Erics:**

Jean, tretton år. Blont hår, gröna ögon. Gryffindor.

Tvillingarna L.J och Sirius, tolv år. Ljusbrunt hår, mörka ögon. Gryffindor.

Kate, åtta år. Svart hår, gråa ögon.

Zoe, tre år. Mörka lockar, mörka ögon.

Den nya bebisen. Svart, ostyrligt hår, bruna, varma ögon. Kille, . (jag vet vad han heter xD det gör inte ni xD // GroowyL)

**Harrys/Hermiones:**

Jonathan, tretton år. Brunt hår, bruna ögon. Ravenclaw

Dennis, åtta år. Svart hår, bruna ögon.

Jasmin, fem år. Brunt, lockigt hår, lysande gröna ögon.

**Bellatrix (men när hon dog tog Sirius hand om henne istället):**

Saphira, sexton år. Gryffindor

----

**Hmm ... Ja. Det här var ett extra långt kapitel, men även det sista. **

**Om ni vill ha en fortsättning får ni se till att kommentera!! Vi kan inte lova något om vi inte i alla fall kommer upp till fem-tio personer som bett om en fortsättning, varför dem nu vill ha det xD hehe nej, men vi uppskattar er som följt den här ända hit till slutet. **

**Om ni inte kunde tolka något i några andra kapitel, så fråga eller säg bara till, så ordnar vi det. Ni kanske inte fick någon klarhet i hur vi – eller jag, rättare sagt – fick ihop det med drömmarna som Hailey hade? Fråga bara, så kan vi förklara. **

**Tack till alla er som kommenterat innan. När vi bytte till en profil vi kunde ha tillsammans, jag och GroowyL, så försvann alla kommentarer som vi haft till motivation, men vi vet att ni kommenterat, så tack till alla er! Det gör inget om vi får en kommentar till nu när den är slut så vi får reda på vad ni tyckte om det här kapitlet, men även om hela historien.**

**Som vanligt har Eric blivit skriven av GroowyL och Hailey av mig, devilofnight/mizzy.**

_Tänkte skriva ett litet tack ifrån mig med, haha. Men iallfall nu är denna fic slut :'(. Och jag skulle mer än gärna skriva en fortsättning om någon kommenterar som devil/mizzy påpekade innan. Så kommentera folket så kommer iallfall jag älska er xD Iallafall, det var nog det. Tack dem som kommenterade, och till er som inte gjorde det men som kanske läste. Tack :) Ha det bra // GroowyL_


End file.
